Life after the rebellion
by Melitchy
Summary: It's the post-Mockingjay story. It's about what happens after the rebellion. How Katniss and Peeta are moving on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my very first Fanfic. I don't do much writing so I really hope this is okay. It's about life after the rebellion. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or his characters. **

Prim is gone for months now. I'm left alone with Peeta and Haymitch. All we can do now is trying to rebuild ourselves up. Peeta and I decided to stay at his house now. I just can't be in my house anymore. In my house, she's just everywhere I look, in the living room with Buttercup, in the kitchen with mom, …. I couldn't stand it anymore and I was actually spending all my time at Peeta's so when he asked me to move in 2 weeks ago, I did.

Our daily activities are for now one baking and hunting. Peeta try to teach me how to bake cupcakes. I can bake the cake, but still can't make a good frosting!

Peeta is baking cheese buns while I'm watching his strong hand working. I can't believe Peeta and could actually smile again after everything that happened. He's still having flashbacks but now I'm here to help him, and he helps me with my nightmares by taking my in his arms when we are sleeping. I don't use my pillow anymore, because I sleep better when I'm resting on his chest. He's presence is more real when I can hear his heart beat.

The smell of the cheese buns is filling in the kitchen. "So, they'll be ready in about 30 minutes from now on. What do you want to do till then?" Peeta says while he's looking at me with he's gorgeous blue eyes. "Well Haymitch is probably drunk right now, so going over there isn't an option. Why don't we stay here and enjoy each other for a while? "I look at him with what I think should be a seductive smile. He craps me and we both fell in the couch. There he kisses me gently and our kiss becomes more and more passionate till I open my mouth and we our tongs fight for dominance. For a few minutes we forgot about everything else. It's like nothing ever happened. There is just Peeta and me. All I think about right now is the feeling of his lips against mine. My hands are going into his hair to pull him even closer to me. One of His hands on my waste and the other stroking my neck. "I love you", he whispers between to kisses. "I love you to", I reply before starting kissing him again.

We stay on the couch till the oven begins to ring. "The cheese buns are ready!" He says. I think he could see the disappointment in my eyes because he gives me some more quick kisses before actually getting up to pick out the cheese buns. "They smell great! Like almost everything you do!" The only thing that does not really smell great is …, actually everything always smells great when Peeta baked it!

When the cheese buns are a bit colder we eat them in the kitchen. Even if we actually have a dining room, we always eat in the kitchen. Peeta just froze in front of me; I can see in his eyes that he's having a flashback. I don't know if it's a real one which then should hopefully be a good one, or if he's having a bad one. I get up and kneel next to him while a crap he's hand. I stroke his hand gently for what seems to be hours, when suddenly he moves and look at me. "You didn't kill my parents, real or unreal?" He asks even if he probably already knows I didn't. "Real, I didn't. Snow did." I reply why a take him in my arms and just stay so for a couple of minutes. This must be so hard for him. He really lost everyone and doesn't even remember what really happened. I swear, if Snow wasn't dead yet that it wouldn't take long for him to be. I can tell Peeta is exhausted. So I take his hand and take him upstairs to our bedroom. When Peeta is in, he immediately goes in bed without even changing clothes. I close the door and join him in bed. He opens his arms and I cover us both while I put my head on his chest. "I love you Peeta…" I whisper. "I love you too Katniss." He answers just before he falls asleep. I watch him sleeping for a while, knowing that he really need it. If I started sleeping now, the nightmares would wake me up in no time and he'll still be exhausted.

**I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Please forgive me for possible grammatical mistakes. ****English isn't my mother tongue **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you'll like the next chapter of my fanfic. Disclaimer: please remember I do not own the hunger games or any character in it. **

I wake up sobbing when I feel Peeta's arms pulling me closer. "Wanna talk about it?" He says quietly. "Not really, it's just the usual." The usual, Prim and Peeta burning in front of my eyes while I'm running to help them in what seems slow-motion. When I then finally look down, I see that I'm burning down too and that Prim and Peeta are already both dead.

We stay in bed, Peeta holding my in his arms and I listen to his heart beat. It always calms me down listening to it. It's one of the most beautiful sounds in the whole world. It's the sound of Peeta's life. He strokes my back with his hands. "I'm going to take a shower." I say but I don't move a finger and stay here with the one person I love most. I really think a shower would help me but I can't let Peeta all alone right now. He's probably feeling that I don't feel so good cause he's still rubbing my back and don't say a word. "Wanna join me?" It's not the very first time I take a shower with Peeta. "If you want me too." He answers still rubbing my back. I get out of bed and walks into the bathroom. I take of my jeans and t-shirt but keep on my underwear. I can see Peeta doing the same. I putt on the water and step into the shower and draw Peeta in it with me. I can feel the water slither down on my body. Peeta take me in his arms and we stay in it for a little while.

Once we get out of the shower Peeta is busy drying his artificial leg. I actually feel much better now. It's like a part of those bad feelings that are always inside of my left with the water. I walk into the room and take some clothes out of the wardrobe for Peeta and myself. I give to Peeta who puts them on in the bathroom while I get dressed in the bedroom. My skin is almost totally healed now and we can only see the scars of what happened. Peeta like to look at them as the symbol of us surviving, but when I look at them I can only think of everything we've lost. "Ready?" Peeta says from the bathroom. Knowing how shy I'm he asks before walking on a naked me. It actually happened once and I think Peeta enjoyed it, which when I think of it make me blush because I know he actually like what he sees. "Ready", I say and I see him coming out of the bathroom. I give him some quick kisses before he can actually say something. "Thank you…" That's the only thing I could say. "You're welcome", he says before kissing me again. "But I think I should thank you." Why the hell should he be thanking me? "Why are you thanking me?" "Well it's not like taking a shower with the most beautiful girl in the world is a hard thing to do you know." I can see a smile across his face and just cannot be mad at him; his smile is one of the things that I can feel are helping my heart beating every day. "Is the bread boy actually flirting with me? In that case.." And before I finish my sentence I push him back on the bed, spring on him carefully and start kissing him some passion.

It's probably noon now and where still in bed. When those lips are kissing mine its like time is something abstract that doesn't have any importance. But my stomach probably thought otherwise because it starts making some noise. "Seems like someone is hungry." He says and stops kissing me. "We probably have some more cheese buns in the kitchen." I actually was thinking about kissing him all day long and not leaving this room, but then my stomach started to make some noise again. "Let's get to the kitchen then." His gorgeous voice said. And he draws me to the kitchen.

I'm heading to the woods now with my bow and arrows. Dr Aurelius said that hunting was good for my and that I should at least do it twice a week. It hasn't rain last night so I can follow some animal's footsteps. I look like a rabbit steps. After a few minutes the rabbit appears behind a large tree. I wait till it moves a little but forward and loose my arrow. I take the now dead rabbit and put it in my bag. After a few squirrels and one more rabbit I find a strawberry bush. I think Peeta talked to me about wanting to make a strawberry pie so I take some strawberries and put them in a box.

After dropping the squirrels at Greasy Sae and trading the rabbit for some more pieces of fruit I walk back home. I walk into the victor village. I can see that Greasy Sae gave a visit to Haymitch because I see that some windows are open. That's a good thing, maybe the smell of liquor will leave the house now and Haymitch will breathe some fresh air. Peeta, Haymitch and I eat together 2 a week. Peeta and I do that because we don't want Haymitch to be always alone. And Haymitch, well I think he does it because he doesn't have any choice.

"I'm home!" I see Peeta sitting on the couch watching TV and walk in his direction. "I found something for you." I say after giving him a quick kiss. "O so I guess you did a good job in the woods today. So what do you brought back for my? Except your gorgeous self of course." I take the box full of strawberries out of my back and give it to him. "No way, you found me some strawberries! Katniss you're awesome! I love you so much right now!" he says jumping in the room. "I'll finally be able to make my dad's famous strawberry pie! I'll start baking it right away." And he's heading to the kitchen. It's probably 5 hours now and we normally eat at 6 o'clock so I have 1 hour to take a quick nap. A put my bow and arrows away and lay down on the couch, close my eyes and just listing to the sound of Peeta baking before falling asleep.

I wake up of my nap without even remembering the possible dream I had. I can't remember if I even had one and I'm perfectly happy of it. I head to the kitchen and I smell the scent of a newly baked pie. "Sleep well beautiful?" Peeta asks. "I couldn't say if you actually were having a nightmares since you weren't really moving, talking or crying so I thought I'd let you sleep for a little while." "Well actually, it was a good nap. Despite the fact that you weren't sleeping next to me. And may I just say that it smells incredibly good around here!" And I can tell you it was incredibly! "Well I guess that's a good thing because I didn't really have the time to cook us a decent meal. Would it be okay for you if we just eat the strawberry pie?" If it would be okay, of course it was! A year ago I couldn't even have smell it and surly couldn't have bought it! "Yesssssss!" I almost scream out. "We should bring a piece of it to Haymitch later." I say, not knowing if I will be capable of not eating all of it. "Good idea", he says as he put a piece of his delicious smelling pie in the fridge.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Again, please forgive me for any possible grammatical mistakes and remember that English isn't my mother tongue. Let me know if you like it or what you would like to see happening by reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you'll like the next chapter of my fanfic. Disclaimer: please remember I do not own the hunger games or any character in it. **

It's almost 8 o'clock; Peeta and I are heading toward Haymitch's house. Without knocking we enter and walk to the kitchen. "You're both awarded of that thing that thing called a door right?" We hear Haymitch says while where entering the kitchen. "Yes we do, but we never know if you will be capable of hearing is knock." Peeta reply which makes me smiles. "We brought you a piece of pie. Do we put it in the fridge or do you eat it now?" I say while a take a look around the room. The dishes have been done and there is actually some fresh food on the stove. I was right when a thought Greasy Sae visited him today. "Give me that!" he says and he starts eating it immediately.

Peeta is sitting right next to me and are fingers are crossed around each others. "Well sweethearts, I have to admit, this is probably one of the best piece of pie I ever had." And right after that he take a bottle of liquor that's coming out of now where and begin drinking. That our singe to get back at home, Haymitch wasn't too drunk when we arrived, but he'll probably become too drunk to do anything in no time now. It's like Peeta is reading my mind because he stands up and says "We should go home now it's getting late." "Yeah, good idea. Bye sweethearts! You know the way out right?" Haymitch says before leaving the kitchen. "So let's go home then." Peeta grabs my hand and we're heading back to our own house. Our house, I still thing as it as Peeta's house, but I like the idea of one day seeing it as our house.

It's getting late so without a word Peeta's leading us to our bedroom. I grab my pajamas and go change into the bathroom. Once changed I open the bathroom door and Peeta enters in with his dark blue pants and matching shirt. My pajamas are actually made of one of Peeta's shirts, a bra and a short. We brush our teeth and head back to bed. I cover us up and but my head right there where I can here Peeta's heart beat. "I felt happy today. Who would have thought that when I woke up this morning, I would go back to bed at night actually feeling happy! And I know it's all because of you! I love you so much Peeta! I have no idea how it would be even possible to breathe if you weren't here next to me." "I love you too! And stop thinking about all those things, I'm here and I love you. You're here and you love me. That's all that matters." He looks at my right in the eyes and kisses me. What begin as a nice gently kiss becomes passionate in just a second. I feel his hands in my back heading to my hair. Peeta's right, right now all that matter is our love nothing else. So while his lips are still on mine, and his hands are still playing with my hair I take my shirt off and for a moment break our kiss. "Katniss, are you sure that's what you want? You know I can wait…" He says a little bit surprise and out of breathes. Well, we were sleeping together but we actually never had sex. But right now I actually feel so happy and I just know it's the right time. "Yes I'm sure. I love you." "I love you too, with whole my heart." And so we start kissing again he pulls his own shirt of and while where kissing he unhooks my bra. I've never really been half naked in front of anyone, except my former prep team. I can feel my head becoming red as I know what Peeta probably looked at for a second. But he doesn't let anything interrupt our kiss for very long. We're still kissing when we both take off our short and pant. He stops kissing my lips and starts to kiss my cheek, my neck, my breast and belly. And for the first time in my life, I feeling vulnerable wasn't that big of deal because I knew with all my heart that Peeta loves me as much as I love him, and so we made love to each other for the first time.

When I woke up, that feeling of happiness I had the day before was still there. Last night was probably one of the most amazing nights of my whole life, and I couldn't prevent me from smiling. I guess I had made some noise or that I should have move because Peeta started stroking my naked back. "Good morning beautiful. How do we feel this morning?" I could tell at his voice that he was as happy as I was. "We feel very happy." I answer giving him a quick kiss. "Any regrets? Was it painful? Did I hurt you in any way?" I hear in his voice that he really was worried about have possibly hurting me in any way. "No regrets, and after the games I have a pretty good resistance against pain. So to answer your question no didn't really hurt and you didn't hurt me in any way. Actually it was good." I smile and kiss him again. "So we had a nice time? Did I already mention I love you this morning?" I think that smile isn't going to leave me soon. "Yes we had a really nice time and no you didn't. But I think I didn't mentioned it yet so I love you too Peeta!" And there again I was kissing him. Our kiss started to become more passionate and we made love too each other again.

"Do you think we will leave this room today? Not that I want too! Not at all, I'm here with the most beautiful thing the world has ever made. Did I Mention I loved you? I think I did earlier, well just to be sure I love you Katniss Everdeen!" "No not leaving this room today. I love you too Peeta Mellark." We were still lying down naked in bed. "God, I should I've mad strawberry pie sooner! I never knew it had such an effect on you!" Peeta laughs and that was a beautiful sound. "I think it's more the guy who made that pie that has an effect on me." As Buttercup died a few weeks ago and I haven't to feed him anymore nothing could possibly take me out of this bed. "So what if I go downstairs to pick up some supplies and we stay here all day long? What do you think of that?" Well If Peeta went downstairs I would be able to quickly brush my hair and quickly drink some water. "I think that's a great idea. Put doesn't be gone for too long Mister Mellark." He stood up and looked at my staying in bed, and put a pant on, not because he was shy (he sure wasn't) but because the curtains downstairs were probably open. "Be sure I'll be as fast as I possibly can! " And he went downstairs. I run into the bathroom and brush my hair really fast while I'm drinking some water with my other hand. When I hear Peeta going upstairs again I run back into bed. Peeta entered in the room with some bottles of water, some fruit and bread. "If you keep on those pants I'll getting dressed you now…" I said as suddenly I was well aware of being butt naked in bed. And as I just said it Peeta took of his pant and came back in bed with the food and water.

**I hope you enjoyed this one. The love scenes are left to your own imagination. Again please forgive me for the possible grammatical mistakes my mother tongue isn't English. Please review to let me know what you think of this fanfic. If you would like to see something happen you can also send me a private message. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games even if that would be awesome. But I'm not Suzanne Collins and I do not own her characters either. **

2 weeks later

We haven't left this house for days. We have mostly spent our time in the bedroom. And when one of us wasn't in the bedroom we were or taking some supplies upstairs or on the phone with Dr Aurelius or over at Haymitch who actually noticed something had changed between Peeta and I but couldn't say what. He seemed surprise to notice we were actually doing well. I haven't had much nightmares and Peeta haven't had more than 2 flashbacks. We were actually really happy. But this week we will have to leave the bedroom because it's the week I should have my monthly gift from Mother Nature. So when we woke up and had a shower, together again, we got dressed.

"So what are your plans for today? Hunting?" Peeta asks as he is putting on a shirt and so is hiding he gorgeous chest. "Yes, that's a good thing, hunting, making some exercises. Although I think we had a lot of exercises this week! And maybe go over the Haymitch's later" He smiled at me and I smile appeared on my face too. "Yes I think we had!" He says while he gives me a kiss. "And what are your plans for today?" "Well I was thinking of making some more cheese buns and strawberry pie." He says laughing. "You know you're strawberry pie won't have any effect on my right? I told you it's the man baking them that I like. And the pie, but more likely the man. And I think we're out of strawberries. I see if I can find some in the woods." I reply. "Well if you see that man today, say him that his is a lucky man to have you on his side." "I'll tell him. Good, I'm ready to go now." I say as I took my dad's jacket, my bow and arrows. "Yes you are. I see you later Miss Everdeen!" And he gave me one last kiss before I left the room. "I love you!" I screamed out before leaving the house en walking towards the wood. "I love you too!" I heard him say when the door closed after me.

While I was walking down district 12 I couldn't prevent me from saying 'Hello' or 'Good morning' to every single person I saw. I couldn't even get that smile from my face. That feeling of love and happiness is so great. I deserve to be happy, Peeta deserve to be happy even Haymitch deserve to and I really hope someday he'll be happy. At the thought of my being happy I immediately thought at Prim's smile when she was. Prim, how can I even be happy when she's not around anymore? I know Prim would like to see me being happy. If she could actually see me from where she is right now, she would like for mom and me to be happy. That mom and I don't forget about each other and that we keep close. Mom, close, that's a hard one. She doesn't even take my calls. I hope she's not as depressed as when dad passed away. Dad, maybe Prim is with him now. I like to think that, Prim and dad together and watching over us.

I'm looking for some fruit and medicinal herbs now. I'm not in the mood for hunting anymore. I recognize some of the herbs from mom's book. I pluck them and carefully put them in my bag. Each different plant is separated by a plastic bag before putting away in my back bag. After a little searching I find some raspberries and blueberries. I can't find strawberries anywhere. Maybe Peeta and I could order some seeds and make a little garden behind our house. Peeta will then always be able to make every fruit pie he wants. We could even plant some medicinal herbs and other stuff that could be helpful to have near us. I should take to Peeta about it, I think he's going to like that idea.

Like I said to Peeta this morning I'm going to go over at Haymitch's today. When arriving at his front door a knock but don't wait for any answer before coming in. "I'm in here sweetheart!" I hear Haymitch yelling from the kitchen. Does he ever get out of there? "Good evening Haymitch, please notice I knock before coming in…" I say just to see in which mood he is today, and how much bottles of liquor I can find in the room. "Yes I noticed sweetheart. Did you noticed that you're talking like Effie Trinket right now…?" No way I was talking like her she would have said something like 'Good morning mister Abernatchy, would you like a cup of tea?' okay maybe not the tea stuff, but something like that. "Hell no, I'm not talking like her. I'm talking like someone that's I quiet a good move." Well let's hope he's in a good one too! "Yeah yeah, if you say so sweetheart. So why are you in a good mood?"I actually have no idea of why I'm in a good mood, I know because of who but not why. "I don't know, can't a just be in a good mood today?" I said a bit harsher then I would. I serve myself I cup of coffee, serve one for Haymitch and took a seat in the chair right in front of him. "So what do you do all day long? You can't possible only be drinking are you?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "No I'm not only drinking, I'm drinking and watching TV! And have to talk to you guys, even Greasy Sae can't leave me alone in my own house, but at least she brings me food when she comes." Well, definitely not in a good mood. "You know I was thinking about starting a garden around here. You know planting some fruit and herbs, maybe you could help?" He has to come out of this house more often, maybe that if he had something to do he would be happier? At least he would have less time to drink, which is a good thing. "Me, in a garden! Hahahahahahaha!" And he keeps on laughing for some few more minutes. "That's a good one, really! That was a pretty good one sweetheart!" and he then started to carve he's table with his knife. "I'm happy I could make you laugh." Even if I had not really a good idea of why. "But you really should try to find yourself a hobby. Like Peeta with he's baking and painting, and I with my hunting." Yeah I like hunting it's definitely my hobby that and making love to Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, but I'm not telling him that! "Do you actually know something that I'm good at? Other then drinking my guts of." Haymitch good at something, well he kept my alive during the first games, but that's not a hobby, and I don't want that to happen again. What could he be good at? And then I saw it! Literally I saw. "Well you're good at carving wood! See it for yourself, you just carve some waves into the side of your table! And let me just say they looks really nice!" Actually I never really noticed it, but he is always busy with his knife and hands. "Carving wood, as a hobby?" Haymitch asks, more for himself than for me. "Yeah, you could make some wooden sculpture! You should give it a try you know." "Actually that's not such a bad idea. Maybe I'll that." We talked a little bit more and though of finding him some wood to carve for tomorrow.

**So I hope you enjoyed reading it. It thought it was time to but Haymitch a little more in this story. . Again please forgive me for the possible grammatical mistakes. Please review to let me know what you think of this fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like what you're reading. Here the next chapter of the story. Disclaimer (again): I do not own the hunger games or any character related to it. **

When I finished my cup of coffee I went back home to find a baking Peeta. I didn't even notice that it was already 4 pm and that I didn't even had a decent breakfast. But there he was, in the kitchen, with some fresh cheese buns that will not last long. "So how was hunting?" He asked when kissing me. "Well didn't really hunt today, but I found you some berries." I reply opening my bag and giving the berries to him. "No strawberries?" I smiled at the thought of the strawberry pie. "No, no strawberries. But I have an idea about that. What if we order some seeds from the capitol and make our own little garden? That way you could have all the strawberries you want, and we could even plant some plants, like herbs en other stuff? What do you think?" I hope he doesn't start to laugh like Haymitch did. "That's a great idea! We could plant some strawberry seeds, and raspberry and blueberries! Some chive to! Ooh Katniss you're awesome!" He say putting his hands covered of flour on my face and kissing me. "Definitely not the same reaction as Haymitch!" I say smiling knowing that I've flour on my face. "So you went over there? What did he said?" "Well he started laughing really hard when I said he could help us with the garden. I guess he's just not into gardening." "Yeah, I don't think Haymitch is the gardening type! I understand why he started laughing. Do you even imagine Haymitch covered of mud?" No, I only can imagine him covered of liquor or vomit, not really mud. "No, you're right. But I do think I've found him something to do. You know something like a hobby." I say, I can tell with the look on his face he has no idea of what Haymitch Abernatchy could possible has as hobby. "You mean, something other than his liquor and his TV!" He's one eyebrow moving out of surprise. "When you do know that Haymitch always take his knife everywhere he goes right? Well I saw him carving his table again when I was over there, we should get him another table by the way, and saw that he was carving some beautiful waves into it. So I suggested him to try carving some wood to make sculptures." Peeta was actually shocked when I said that. "Katniss Everdeen, you're the most good looking smart woman of the whole world! We should try and find him some wood tomorrow! He liked the idea right?" I always feel good when Peeta is talking about me, I just can see myself the way he does. "Yes, he liked it." I say taking a cheese bun and eating it. "A smart, beautiful girl. And all mine." I could hear him say when I was walking to the living room.

A month later.

Peeta was giving permission to open he's own bakery. He had asked for it just a few weeks after he got back in district 12. The start the construction of it at the exact some place as his father's bakery. He is so happy about it. We are working in our fresh new garden. The seeds arrived just a few days ago with the train from the capitol. We are planting the seeds when I notice a flower not too far. It was a little yellow flower that came out during spring. A primrose. All suddenly I could imagine Prim standing just next to it. Like she was before the games. With her blond locks and her duck tail. I stood up and pluck the flower. "Katniss?" Peeta was still working on the garden but noticed I was not next to him anymore. I just couldn't speak. All I could think about was that little duck tail. I went back into the house and but the flower in some water before heading to the bedroom. I took off all my clothes and went to the one place I could be alone actually feels a little better. Once in the bathroom I went directly into the shower. I was looking at the water that went away. Prim, everything I did, I did it for her, and now she isn't even here anymore. I failed with her. I should be the one that was gone, not her. Peeta walked in the bedroom, I guess he noticed the flower in the kitchen. He knocked on the door. "Katniss? Katniss I'm coming in." I couldn't even tell him to leave me alone. It's like I was just empty inside. Then I noticed that I was actually crying. Peeta came in the bathroom and join me in the shower so he could take me in his arm. There I was, crying in Peeta's arm about the one promise I couldn't keep.

After what happened the day before I wasn't really in a good mood to start the day. Peeta had done everything he could think of to make smile or even just talk. But someday you just can't say more than two words at the time. So when I woke up, I noticed he was still in bed, even if it was probably noon, stroking my back. The nightmares came back during the night. But this time they were different. I saw does mutation that Peeta and I saw during the first came. The one with the eyes of the others tributes. But the mutations had Prim's eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" I guess Peeta noticed that I had a nightmare. "Not really. I just want to stay here with you. Not do anything. Just hold you and hear your heart beat." And that's what I did for a while, just listen to his heart beat, the most beautiful sound in the inter world. He kisses my front head, and got up just to kiss him back. The contact of his lips against mine made me forget everything else. And so I did for a while, just kiss him. And like always when we kissed, I felt the fire of the passion running to my whole body and we end you making love to each other.

"I love you Katniss. You know I'm here if you want to talk." I felt better now. I always do when I'm in Peeta's arms. "And I love you too Peeta. But really, I just don't feel like talking about it right now." "No problem. So what about breakfast?" Breakfast, I do think we still have some cheese buns somewhere. "Seems nice, but I take the cheese buns!" A little smiled appeared on his gorgeous face and somehow he got transferred to mine. "I've missed that smile." He said taking me out of bed.

We went to the kitchen where I found the last cheese bun we had. "That one is mine" I said, knowing that Peeta would let it to me, I always get the last cheese bun. "Actually, I think you should keep that one for later…" What was that weird thing in his voice? I didn't recognize it. "Why? Peeta Mellark, don't even think about eating the last cheese bun!" Share the last cheese bun? Not an option either. "No, I'm not thinking about eating it myself. Just think you should keep it for later. Maybe when you're in a better mood…" Why would I wait? Cheese buns always get me in a good mood… . Peeta was really acting weird this morning. "But, I don't want to wait. I want to eat it now…" I said making a sad face while looking at him. "Well I can't refuse you to eat it, but just be careful when you eat it." He looked at me when I took a bite from the cheese bun. _No I am not sharing my cheese bun, so you can stop staring…_ I thought. When I suddenly felt something a hard in my mouth. Peeta would have never let hard cheese in his buns! What is that? I take it out of my mouth and look at it. Its round with a golden color. And then I see Peeta kneeling, as much as it is possibly with his leg. "Katniss Everdeen, you're the most beautiful, smart, funny girl with who I've ever been fake engaged, fake married and had a fake pregnancy with. So what if we started to do real things? Katniss Everdeen, I love you, will you marry me?" Wait, that golden thing was an engagement ring! Peeta was proposing me! "Peeta Mellark, did you really just asked me to marry you!" "Yes, I did." I was getting more nervous with the minute. "So?" He asked. "Yes, Peeta Yes I want to marry you!" And he took the ring out of my hand, cleaned and put it on my finger. "I love you so much!" I said between too kisses. Now that the ring was proper I could see a diamond on it. Not a big one, a more 'shy' one. But it was absolutely the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. "I thought that with a bigger diamond you wouldn't be able to hunt with it and that you would prefer a little one. Not to obvious standing their proud on the ring." He said, probably worrying that I didn't like the ring. "Peeta, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" I'm engaged to Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. That beautiful boy with blond hair and blue eyes proposed to me and I said 'YES'. "I love you Katniss!" "I love you to Peeta." I said when I started to kiss him again.

**So I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter and the Everlack romance I put in it. Again, please forgive me for the possible grammatical mistakes. Review to let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

I'm engaged to Peeta Mellark. It's still weird to say that or even think that. I'm happy about it. It's just a weird feeling. I kind of already knew that I would have been next to Peeta every single day of my life, but the ring on my finger made it all more official. Peeta Mellark was going to be mine forever.

I woke up with this strange yet familiar feeling of happiness. Peeta wasn't in bed anymore so I guess the nightmares didn't haunt me this past night. Peeta is probably going over the construction plans for his bakery one more time. I look at that proud ring on my finger. Me, Katniss Everdeen, just turned 18 and already engaged? Well I guess I'm. But all those thing we've been though made us grew up faster. We didn't have the time to be just children. So even I know we're still quiet young to be engaged, I don't think that something abstract like age is going to stop me to be just happy about it. Now it's time for me to just enjoy life for a while.

Peeta wasn't in the house when I came out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He was probably doing some last minute thing for his bakery. I made myself an omelet as breakfast and ate it while I was watching some TV.

The phone was ringing so I stood up and answered it. "Hello, this is Dr Aurelius speaking. May I talk to Katniss Everdeen please?" So we're Tuesday already! Wow, I had no idea… . "Good morning Dr Aurelius. It's katniss speaking." Of course, who else would speak with my own voice. Wait, who else HUMAN would speak with my own voice… . "Ha, Katniss. How are you doing?" Can't he just ask right away what he actually means? "I didn't have any nightmares this week Dr Aurelius if that's what you're asking. And I'm actually feeling good too. So you don't have to worry." Hope he's going to hang up soon, don't feel like talking to him all day long. "I like to hear that. Nothing else to say? Nothing bad has happened?" Of course there is, but I'm not talking about yesterday's episode with Prim to him. He just have to know I'm fine, and he's job is well done. "No nothing more to say." I replied. "Well, than I guess I'll call you again next week Miss Everdeen. Have a nice day." "Yes Dr Aurelius. You too." I said before hanging up.

12 o'clock and I still didn't hear from Peeta. As much as I try not to become paranoid, now it's just getting weird. Maybe he's over at Haymitch's? I take my father's jacket and walk forward to Haymitch's. Not bothering knocking I walk into the house walking to the kitchen. "Hey Haymitch. Have you seen Peeta today?" He was up carving a piece of wood we brought him during the week. He didn't even seemed drunk yet, and it was already noon. "Good morning sweetheart. Nope, I didn't saw Peeta today. But don't you actually life with him!" I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now I said as a made a braid out of my hair. "I didn't saw him at all today. That's not like him. I am getting worried now. He never leaves the house that long without letting me now where he is." "Well sweetheart, he probably just went to his father's old bakery to have a good idea of what he wants his bakery to become but let's go take a look. I crab my jacket and we'll go find him." Haymitch seemed a bit worried too.

We were walking toward Peeta's old bakery ruins but we didn't saw Peeta there. "What if we split up? We'll find him sooner. Let's say we meet each other again in half an hour at victor's village." "Fine, half an hour at victor's village. See you there." He said before walking to the Mines. I walked direction the woods, maybe he went searching for some berries he needed.

I was heading back to victor's village hoping Haymitch would have found him when I saw Haymitch walking in my direction. "Did you found him?" I almost screamed out to be sure he would hear me."Yes, I did. He's on near the mines. But I think you should come." Oh God. Haymitch told me where I could find him and as soon as I could I started running to the mines.

I saw him sitting on the ground as I approached. I guess he was having a flashback so I did the only thing I could do. I took his hand and sit next to him. He didn't notice me. But I hope he would just feel he was not alone anymore and that I was here to help him. He hadn't had a flashback in a while now. I knew it wouldn't last very long. His flashbacks are just like my nightmares, they always come back haunting you. What would it be this time? What horrible thing would I have done? Last time I killed his parents. Every time it happens I hate Snow more and more for what he did to this blond boy with blue eyes. That's just another promise a broke. I couldn't keep Peeta safe as I couldn't save Prim. But right now was not a good moment for thinking of that. Right now all I knew was that Peeta needed my help and that was all that matters.

He started to blink with his eyes and I knew it was probably over by now. I noticed that I was sitting just right next to him holding his hand. I didn't know if I was supposed to lose his hand now. "How long have you been here?" He asked as he's looking at me. Still no sign in his voice or on his face that could help me say what he's thinking right now. "About an hour or two." I was still holding his hand and it didn't seem to bother him. Maybe it wasn't a flashback about me. "Did you volunteer for your sister to let everyone know you were strong and able to kill anyone that crosses your way? Real or not?" That was like a punch in my face. I knew it wasn't his fault at all but those words coming out of his mouth did hurt. "Not. I volunteer to keep her safe, even if it meant that I would die to do so." And we all now had that end… . "And you didn't tried to poison my in the cave during the games? Those meds weren't supposed to kill." It wasn't really a question, it was more like he could tell what really happened and but the fake flashback a side. "No, those were supposed to save you. And they did, you're still here." He stood up, I could tell he was exhausted so I helped him walking home. Once home I putted him in bed.

He slept all day long. I brought him water and some food but he was still sleeping and I couldn't wake him. I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. He probably doesn't want to see me right now. So I did, I took a shower and went into the guest room for what was going to be a long night. Its funny how you get use to sleeping next to someone and how lonely you feel when he isn't right next to you anymore.

**What do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it be reviewing. If you would like to see something happen let me know it too and I'll see what I can do about it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

I didn't have much sleep. I just couldn't sleep not knowing how Peeta was doing. Last night I went to the guest room for what seemed to be just a few minutes but then I started thinking of all the things that could happen to him when I was not right next to him. So I took a pillow and a blanket and sat right in front of the bedroom door. I probably slept for just an hour or two, but I had to know if he was doing okay. I didn't hear him wake up and I was probably half asleep when he opened the door. Knowing that my head was resting on the door, when it opened, I fell and instantly woke up.

"What, what, what?" I said while I almost jumped on my feet. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were up already. I'm gonna pack up all those things." I said while I took the pillow and the blanket and putted them back in the guest room. "Did you really sleep here all night long?" He said with a sleepy voice. "I stayed there but couldn't really sleep." I said shyly. "You do know we have a bedroom with a bed in it?" And I also know that the floor isn't really comfortable to sleep on but I knew worse. "Yes I know…" I couldn't really look at him. Yesterday I was that monster again that is only good at killing, who knows how he's looking at me now. "So why did you sleep outside our bed then?" For so many reasons actually. The first one was not knowing if he actually wanted me by his side. And I just couldn't get in the bedroom. "I didn't really know if you wanted me there." I answer while I was looking out the window. He came closer to me and made me look at him by gently pushing my face in his direction. "I gave you that ring so that you would always be by my side, no matter what." How could he just say that? After what happened yesterday I really thought he would I don't know just be a little bit more different. Maybe that he wouldn't want me anymore. "Katniss look at me", he said almost whispering. I looked him right in the eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you! Nothing is going to change that! Not even some weird flashback. That is never going to change!" It then felt like those words where taking all the weight of the world off my shoulder. "Really? " I was still drowning into his eyes. "I swear! I'll always love you no matter what happens." "Oh Peeta!" I said and I started to kiss him on every piece of skin I could see holding is lips as last. "I love you so so much!" I said when I finally kissed his lips.

"You should really go get some sleep sweetheart." Haymitch said. He came to check on us this morning to see if everything was okay. I was on a chair in the kitchen with a huge cup of coffee in the hands. Actually I don't really like coffee, but it keeps me awake. Peeta was sitting right next to me and Haymitch was sitting right in front of me. "No, no I'm fine." I said, but I guess you could already see those sleeping bags under my eyes. "Katniss, Haymitch is right, you really should go get some sleep." I would love to just go take a nap, but leaving Peeta all by his self didn't seemed like such a good idea. "Maybe you could catch some sleep if I stayed here for the day? Because we do not need you to walk around as a zombie during the day you know. That job has already occupied." Haymitch said, he was so obviously talking about Peeta. "Okay, but just for an hour or two." I couldn't really resist that much, I was exhausted. "Oh by the way, congratulations you two!" He said whit a sudden happier voice. "You're engaged aren't you?" I guess he say the look on our face. How does he know we're engaged? I guess Peeta was as surprised as I am. "Euh, the ring on Katniss finger that sudden appears. It's an engagement ringisn't it?" Well what else could it be. "Yes, it's an engagement ring and yes it means we're engaged." Peeta said. I let those two alone and go get some sleep on the couch. There where are can still hear the voice of the love of my life.

I wake up with the smell of some food in the kitchen. I can't really put a name on it, but it truly smells delicious. "Haymitch just left." Peeta said as he put a plate Irish stew in front of me. "He should have waked me up. This smells delicious!" I say, Peeta takes a seat in front of me and we start eating. "And it is delicious! Peeta this is incredible!" I always knew Peeta was a great cook, but that's makes him even better than I thought! "Thanks, I wanted to thanks you for yesterday. So I thought that I could thank you by trying to make my dad's stew. I don't think I've made it before." I would remember have ever eaten something that good! "No, you never made it before! Shame on you! You should have made it earlier!" He smiled and that smile made me feel warm inside. It's like his smile is made of some invisible sun light and that it is lighting me up from the inside. "Well I couldn't remember how my dad uses to make it so it took me some time." "You should add it to the book. On your fathers pages. That something we shouldn't forget." The book, it seems like ages that we didn't work on it. But we already had worked so much on it that we can only add little things now and then. "Yes, that's something we shouldn't forget. I'll add it later."

I took a shower while Peeta was writing he's father's recipe down. It's late already and I'm still pretty tired of the past night. I was just drying my hair when Peeta came upstairs. He came into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. I was done drying when he was done brushing. "Is my fiancé ready to go to bed now?" He said looking at my with those blue eyes and a large smile on his face. "Yes I am." He took my hand and led me to our bed. We lay down and I put my head down on his chest while he takes me in his arms. "I've missed that sound." I said listening to his heartbeat. We kissed goodnight and I could hear snore a few minutes later. Peeta was already sleeping. He actually always falls asleep before me. Even if his being in his arms calms me down, when I know I have to sleep It always take me some time before a actually fall asleep. I know what's going to happen when I close my eyes. Most of the night I see Prim or Peeta dying and I just can't do anything about it. Other night I see all of the tributes purchasing me and sometimes I'm just left all alone with no one around. Alone in district 12 because every single person I loved had been killed. That's why I always lay my head on Peeta's chest. His heart beat remembers me that not everyone is gone, and that he's still here with me.

**So I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like this fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. (Too bad…)**

2 months later

"Do I have to let him know? It's not like he calls me every day or even try to stay in contact. Maybe he doesn't want to hear about me anymore. And it's not like we're getting married next week." Actually we still hadn't pick out a date, and I was perfectly happy with that. I don't want to get married to soon and just want to enjoy being Peeta's fiancé for a while more. But on the other hand, with everything we've been trough I don't want to wait too. Maybe I should just let Peeta pick out a date. "Well he's still one of your closes friends, even if you don't really see him anymore. I'm sure he would like to know." Rr, I hate it. Peeta is so good with words, he can let you do anything he wants. "So how do I tell him? Do I call him or do I just write him a letter?" Almost everyone knows were engaged. Annie was so glad to hear about it. She also told me about her little baby boy. Nick Odair was growing up so fast it was insane. She called him after his father. I really wanted to pay her a visit, but I still couldn't leave the district. Peeta and Dr Aurelius were working on that. Dr Aurelius said it was all going in a good direction and that I should just wait a few more weeks. "I think a phone call would be better than just send him a letter. Why don't you just call him now?" I have no idea on how Gale is going to react. But what's the worst thing that could actually happen? That he doesn't speak to me ever again… . "Okay, I'll call him." I say before giving my handsome fiancé a kiss. "It's for good luck" I told him. He smiled and I was heading into the study room so I could call him in a quiet room.

Last thing I had heard from Gale was that he was still working in district 2. After a few deep breathe I took the phone and enter his phone number. Maybe he wasn't going to answer. After a few rings he answered the phone. " Hallo, Gale Hawthorne speaking." I recognize his voice immediately. It was so familiar. "Hey Gale, it's me Katniss." Rr, why does that sounds so goofy! "Catnip! It's great to hear you! I wanted to call you but I'm so busy lately. How are you doing? How is Peeta doing?" I've no idea on how to tell him that. "We're doing fine. And you, still that much work? Is my mom still in your district? I tried to call her but I couldn't reach her." Actually it wasn't really me that called. It was Peeta, he wanted to tell her before we told other people. "Actually no, she left a month ago. I think she's in district 4 now. She didn't call you? So it's still we? You and Peeta, I'm happy for you two guys." Mom left without even telling me about it! Well I knew we were both having a bad time now but that's sound more like if she just completely abandoned me. I was in shock. My mom just left without even telling me, I hadn't heard from her in months. "Catnip? You're still there?" "Yes, yes sorry. I was thinking about something. Euh, yes it's still we. Actually that's what I was calling about." And before I could even just finish my sentence "You got engaged?" how do they do that! How come that Gale and Peeta always know what I'm going to say? "Yes, we got engaged." No answer for like two seconds. "That's great, I'm really happy for you guys! Really so when is the wedding? I'm invited right? Right? Catnip?" Wow, he's actually did sounded happy for us. "We didn't really pick out a date yet. But I'm in no hurry you know. So it could take some time before we actually do get married. And when we do, you'll be on the guest list."The thought of Gale at my wedding made me happy and nervous. But he said he was happy for us so it will be alright. We talked for a few more minutes when he was called away.

"And what did he said?" Peeta asked when I came back in the kitchen. "He said that we better invite him at the wedding. He said he was happy for us." I bet the look on my face warned Peeta that something was wrong. "And that's all he said?" He said while he stopped kneading his dough and walked towards me with flour all over him. "Well we did talk about little thing, but they weren't really that important." Common stop looking at me that way. "So why are you upset then?" When he doesn't finish my sentences he's reading my like an open book. "Well I asked him about my mom. You know asked if everything was okay because she didn't answer phone calls." I crab a glass of water before I continue. When I'm upset I always get thirsty. "So I asked him if everything was okay, and he told me she moved out of district two and went into district 4. Can you believe she didn't even bother to tell me she moved out!" I said putting my glass of water with I little bit too much strength back on the table. Water splashed all over the room and I took a towel to clean up my mess. "Common, calm down sweetie. I'm sure she has a good explanation for it. Maybe her phone wasn't working." He took my in his arms and stroke my back with his hands. "Well than she could ask Gale if she could borrow his or someone else's. She just didn't want me to know." Not knowing what to say anymore we just stood there in the kitchen in each other's arms while he was rubbing my back.

I don't care about my mom not telling me she moved anymore. I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that without Prim, we're not a family anymore. I have a new family now. Peeta, Haymitch and I, our own kind of strange family. A family of survivors. We're always there for each other. I can always count on them, yes even on Haymitch, and they can count on me. Peeta and I protect each other, that's what we do, did and will do for the rest of our lives. And Haymitch did his best to protect us too. And that's important. Family for me is the people that you love and loves you back. I think Annie is kind of family for me too. Even Johanna, we stay in touch with her and we called now and then. She has met someone and she sounds happy now. Haymitch is doing really good with his new hobby. He's selling his sculpture for a good price and with the money he gets from it he make new once. He good buy more wood with the pay he stills get for being a hunger games victor but he said he feels better when the money doesn't come from that. He Peeta a wooden cupcake to put in his bakery once ready to be open. The bakery is now almost done. They are almost done building it and Peeta is so excited about it, now it's like his baking all day to be sure he'll be ready when he'll open it. Not that he need practice at all! I hunt now I still can. Soon summer will be over and I won't be able to hunt again for some times. I still have a few months to hunt, but once its winter I'll have to find something else to do.

**Like always I hope you liked this chapter. Review to let my know what you thought about it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his Characters. But I'm going to add some characters of my own which will be mine… **

**2 months later**

We have new neighbors. A married couple just moved in into my old house in victor's village, their about 27 years old. The woman is called Magnolia and her husband Jasper. They have a 3 year old little girl named Beth and they will soon extend their family because Magnolia is pregnant. She's about 7 months far. Their actually really nice people. Jasper was looking for a job so Peeta offered him a job as assistant in his bakery. People are actually coming back to district 12 by now and Peeta's bakery is doing really well, so he can use the help. Sometimes I go help them to, but all I can do is cake, and it's not even as good as the one Peeta bake so I do little things like cleaning. Summer is now completely over and hunting became more difficult as the animals slowly started to hibernate. I'm trying to stay busy, what isn't really easy, I have to find myself another hobby. Haymitch started to slow down on the liquor, he needs the money to buy some wood. What makes us all really happy. When Jasper and Peeta are at the bakery I go over at Magnolia's for a couple of hours to help her with little things, with her big belly there are some things she can't do any more and Beth actually wants me to come over. She said she saw me on TV a long time ago and that because of me she hasn't to be afraid anymore. It was actually really weird when she said that to me. Magnolia actually thank me too when she first saw me the day they arrived. Because of what I did, and because I was the Mocking jay she wasn't afraid for her kids anymore and she could fully enjoy life.

While Magnolia is busy in the kitchen I'm playing with Beth in her room. Beth's room is just in front of what use to be Prim's room. When Magnolia heard that it was her room, she immediately moved Beth into the other room even when I said it was okay, that I didn't life here anymore. That I hadn't lived here for a long time now. She insists on keeping that door closed, and I'm grateful for that. We're playing with some of her dolls when Magnolia comes back in the room. "What are you doing girls?" "Where playing with Lily and Carmen mommy." I stood up. "Well actually I just thought about going home now. Magnolia, if you need anything you know where to find me… "I said just in case. "No, Katniss, don't go! Where playing!" Little Beth said. But Peeta was about to come home in an hour and I wanted to be their when he did. "I'm sorry little princess, but I have to go." I said why I was stroking her hair. "Common Beth, Katniss will probably come back tomorrow and daddy will be home soon." Beth was so cute. She had light brown hair just like her dad but her mom's curls. She had brown eyes and a really cute face. "Yes, I'll come back tomorrow and if you want to I'll but a braid just like a mine in your hair. It's pretty long now."My hair was pretty much as it was before it burned, but still pretty long."Yeah! Great! So you come over again tomorrow you promise?" "Yes I promise. But I really have to go now. Bye little princess, be good to your mom."Magnolia brought me back at the door. "Maggie, if you need anything, you know where I'm!" I said one last time, it looks like she was going to explode with her pregnant belly. "Yes Katniss I know, now go home. I see you tomorrow." It was nice to have friends outside of Haymitch, Johanna and Annie. Friends with who I could actually talk face to face every day.

Once home I had still a good half an hour before Peeta would come home. Haymitch was gone for the day to buy some wood so I knew he wouldn't come over today. I ran into the bedroom and opened my wardrobe. After the first games, when I was suppose to have fashion as a hobby, Cinna left a lot of clothes I was supposed to have made for me. Some of them where actually sexy lingerie. I took out a little matching set and put it on. I even light some candles up and place them around in the room. Loses my braid and brushes my hair. I know Peeta like it when it was just hanging. Still 10 minutes before he would be here. During that time I made sure the house was all cleaned up. I looked outside the window wearing a robe and I saw Peeta and Jasper walking into the victor's village.

"I'm home! I brought back some fresh pieces of pastries." I entered the room with my closed robe en closed the door after him. "How was your day? Not to tired?" I asked him while I gave him a kiss. "No, there weren't that much costumers today. And how was yours?" I could see he noticed my good mood, but still didn't know why I was in such a good mood. "I wanted to go hunting today, but I didn't find anything this morning so I went over to Maggie's. She asked me to babysit yesterday and little Beth is actually really sweet so. But I missed the exercise." He smiled. "Ha, well maybe we can find you something else to do tomorrow that could exercise you." I actually had a pretty good idea of what kind of exercise I wanted. "Well, I already have an idea of what to do. But I need you to help me with that." I was pulling of the rope and he looked at my with a now seductive smile. " Oh, that kind of exercise. Well I see what I can do about it." He said while he took me in his arms and started to kiss me.

We were in our bedroom in no time. I closed the door behind us and started to kiss my handsome fiancé again. "I love you Peeta Mellark." I said between to passionate kisses, actually it was more than passion, it was like if fire went all over my body and heated it up. Like if I was still the girl on fire, but this time it was the fire of passion. "I love you too, miss soon to be Katniss Mellark." We were heading to the bed still kissing each other with passion. My hands were in his beautiful blond locks. "Make love to me Peeta Mellark." And so he did.

**I hope you liked this one. I'm going to keep Maggie, Jasper and Beth in the rest of the stories so be sure that you'll learn to know them better. Please review to let me know what you thought of it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm trying to at least add one chapter or two each day. I hope you like the story and like always: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters.**

2 months and a half later

It's December now. Tomorrow it'll be Christmas Eve. My first real Christmas with Peeta. We are going to spend Christmas at Annie's this year. I can finally get out of district 12. So I'll finally meet little Nick. Annie is really excited to see us all again and she even invited Haymitch to joins us. She didn't want him to spend Christmas all by his self. Johanna is coming too. It will be like a victor reunion. Kind of. Peeta brings dessert. He made a beautiful chocolate pie.

Were on the train heading to district 4. It's the same train that brought us to the capitol for our first games. When I saw it was the same train I almost didn't step in. It's Peeta that convinced me to. We are trying to avoid every room we were in before the games. So it leaves us like one room. Haymitch went sleeping. It will take like 6 hour to arrive in district 4 and we took the train of 11 pm. I'm in Peeta's arm on the bed. I know he's not sleeping but we don't talk. We just lay down here, in each other's arms listening to each other's heart beat. I know we are not going to our own dead this time. Put I'm still kind of freaking out and I know Peeta is too.

We finally arrive in district 4. We take our luggage and almost run out of the train. We are not supposed to meet Annie before another 5 hours so we go straight to the hotel. Haymitch immediately jumps in bed again and Peeta and I do too, but this time we actually do sleep.

"Are you awake already?" I whisper to make sure I'm not waking him up? I dare not move because I don't want to wake him. "Nope, I'm awake." I sit down in bed next to Peeta and kiss him gently. "We still have one hour before we have to go over at Annie's. Want to take a shower?" I said with what I hope is a seductive voice. He hears my mood and responds to it in less than a second. "If I want to take a shower with my fiancé?" He stands up, lifts me and walks into the bathroom. He put me down and we take our clothes en head into the shower. We start kissing and are taken over by the same wave of passion that we always have.

"Will we ever get tired of doing that?" I asked while we dress up again. He's adjusting his artificial leg after drying it. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that!" He said. We've pick out our wedding date two weeks ago. We decided to get married in on the 20 may. It's a very neutral date and that's what we need for our wedding. A day that doesn't remember us everything we've been trough already. "Me too. Do you think Haymitch is ready?" I ask him when I'm leaving the bedroom and walks into the living room. "Of course I'm ready! I'm ready for like an hour already but you to had to jump on each other before I could tell you! Yes, the walls are very thin in here!" I feel the blood going to my face. Haymitch actually heard us! I turn to say Peeta's face hoping it's just like mine, but not at all. He seems like he's about to laugh out loud, and so he does. And I can keep me from laughing too. "Well if you too lovebirds are ready now maybe we could go?" I stop laughing, what isn't easy. "I'm sorry Haymitch. We'll remember to be quieter next time." Peeta say and I feel my face become red again. Peeta craps my hand and we leave to hotel to go at Annie and meet her little baby boy for the first time.

"Aah! You're here! Finally! It's been such a long time!" Annie said when she saw us arrived. She takes us in her arms and gives us all a big kiss. "Yes, I know. I thought I won't ever be able to leave the district. But they finally let me. So where is that little boy of yours? I've been dying to see him ever since he was born!" I say when she finally let me lose. "Yeah, where is that little boy. We've been dying to see him!" Peeta said while accentuated the WE. Haymitch doesn't say much. Annie led us to her living room and walks upstairs to go take Nick.

When she comes back she's holding a one year old green eyed baby. There was definitely some Finick in him. He has the same blond hair and green eyes as his dad, even his smile already looked like the one Finick had. But he has the mouth and nose from his mom. "Guys, let me introduce you to my little angel Nick." She said while she put him down right in front of us."Oh, hey little guy." Peeta say while he takes the little boy on him. "Annie, it's the cutest little boy I've ever seen! Yes you are!" Peeta say. "Yes, Peeta is right. It's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" I say and Haymitch agrees with both of us. "Thanks. Can I leave him with you guys for some minutes? I would like to check on the diner. And Johanna will soon arrive too." "Yeah no problem." Peeta say while he's still holding the baby. I can see in his eyes that he's imagining what our baby would look like. I can't go there, not yet, maybe not ever. "So do I have to hold this little guy too or are you going to hold him the rest of the evening?" Haymitch says. Even Haymitch seem totally under Nick charms. Peeta hand him over to him but he craps my braid before he is in Haymitch arms." Ah, I think its Katniss turn now! Nick has chosen!"Peeta put the little guy in me. "I'm going to see if Annie need some help in the kitchen." He said and leaves me alone with Nick and Haymitch. "Hay little guy. Oh you're going to have a huge success with the girl. You're so cute!" I said with that voices you use when you're talking to a baby. He was still playing with my bread and smiled at me. "Well I guess he really is just like his dad. He already likes girls!" And we played with him till the bell rang again.

"Hey Annie!' Johanna said not waiting to be invited in. "Where's the little monster?" she said and before Annie could even tell her she was already in the living room. "There he's!" She took him from my lap and started to kiss him over his interred body, his cheeks, his hands, his little feet, … . "Oh hey Katniss! Long time no see!" Finally she noticed us! It's like all she saw was the baby. But hé, it was a beautiful baby. "Yeah, good to finally see you again! Looks like Nick has a lot of fans!" I said as I saw her look on him, Peeta and Haymitch had the same when they were looking at him. I was wondering if I had too. "Yes he does! But who wouldn't like this handsome little boy! His mom did a great job carrying him around for nine months!" Johanna hadn't really changed in one year. At least something that didn't. I let Johanna and Haymitch with the baby in the living room and go over to the kitchen to help Annie and Peeta, but most of all to be with Peeta.

We all ate a delicious mail together and even Nick had some of it. Annie and Peeta did a great job, I helped but they didn't let me do that much. I guess they haven't taste my squirrel stew yet. Actually, since I lives with Peeta, he did pretty much all the cooking. I should remember to make him my squirrel stew next time! When we were done eating we all went into the living room to open our presents. Normally we should have wait till it's was Christmas but we couldn't wait to give them our presents. We had found a little trident toy for little Nick and a trident pendant for Annie. Annie liked it so much she actually cried. And little Nick didn't really said something, he was just happy to have a new toy. "Oh you guys! It's really beautiful! I love it really, it means so much for me." Actually, it meant a lot for all of us. Annie had bought Nick some more clothes, all blue and green with a theme around the sea. I got Peeta new paint and brush, his old paint box was empty and I wanted to remind him how much he likes to paint. He was spending too much time in the kitchen. He got me some new hunting booths. Mine were actually getting pretty old. Peeta and I got Haymitch a new carving knife. That way he could replace his other when he was getting to old. I didn't really know what to get for Johanna, but Peeta took care of it and bought her some train tickets. That way she wouldn't have any excuse to come visit us or Annie more often. Haymitch got us some matching bracelets with a little fire on it. He said we where the lovers on fire, what actually meant to things now that we knew he heard us this morning. There were some others presents giving around but the important thing I saw were the smiles on every one faces. Every person in this room was actually broken at a moment in his life, and still we managed to go through. I was with all the people I loved the most. I was with my family. "I love you, you know that right?" I whispered between two presents in Peeta's ear. "And you know I love you too right?" He said. We kissed him on his gorgeous lips. "Euh, baby in the room! Keep that for your bedroom guys!" Haymitch said laughing. "Yeah, so you're getting married, so when can we expect to see a new little baby?" What baby? No, no, no baby. "Well were not thinking about that yet. Were just enjoying life as it comes." Peeta said and took my hand in his knowing I panicked, but I knew Peeta actually was thinking about it. And I know he would be a great dad. "Such a shame, you two would make beautiful little babies." He put a little pressure on my hand to keep me calm. No one talked about any other baby than little Nick for the rest of the evening. We got back to the hotel late and went to bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as I put my head on Peeta's chest, and he fell asleep almost as soon as he putted his arms around me.

**So I hope you liked and will keep reading this story. Like a may have mentioned before, I'm trying to add some new chapters every day. Let me know what you thought of this one bet writing me a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games of any of his characters. **

We left the hotel early so we would have enough time to say goodbye too Johanna, Annie and Nick. Peeta took Nick in his arm at the minute we arrived. What kind of make me freak out a little bit. I knew that someday Peeta would like to have children. But I had no idea if some day I would like to have some, and I know that Peeta deserves it. How could I protect something that fragile when I couldn't even protect Prim or keep Peeta safe during the games? After some cups of tea we left back to the station. Johanna was going to stay a little bit longer before she went back home.

While we were waiting for our train, Haymitch went for a little walk. Peeta and I were waiting on a bench hand in hand. We were talking about Christmas Eve when I thought I recognized someone in the crowd. I stopped moving and talking immediately. Peeta was still talking to me, he hadn't noticed I was listening anymore. When he finally did he looked at me, still holding my hand and rubbing my palm with his thumb. "Katniss? Is everything okay?" He saw I was looking at someone in the crowd and understood what was happening. There she was, standing in the crowd laughing with someone I didn't know. Like nothing didn't even happen. She just stood there, with her long blond hair hanging in her back wearing a blue dress. For some reason she looked to her left and our eyes crossed for like a second. She stopped laughing at the second she noticed me. I saw how surprised she was to see me in her eyes. She said goodbye to the woman she was talking to and walked in our direction. My mom.

"Peeta, why don't we go find Haymitch?" I said while I almost jump on my two feet. Peeta saw my mom walking to us, she wasn't really far anymore. "Katniss, maybe you should listen to her. I think you need it. Just to know why, maybe if you talk to her, even for one last time, you would understand why she did it." He said calmly. Listening to the one woman I really needed that abandoned me twice! I knew he really meant well, he always does, but what if I don't want to listen. Well If I wanted to go away it was too late now. She was standing right in front of us.

"Hay, Katniss. Peeta." She said. I felt the anger crowing inside of me. "Ms Everdeen." Peeta replied. He was still holding my hand and putted a little pressure on my hand to let me know he was there. "Happy Christmas." She said with a little smile on her face. Happy Christmas, really! That's the best thing you found! "So, how do you do?" Mom told me. How do I do? How do I do. Well right now, I don't do really well! I was still not giving her an answer but looked right into her eyes. I could feel she was feeling ashamed and that was exactly what she deserved. Peeta was still rubbing my hand, what helped me to face her. "I'm sorry Katniss." She finally said. So she was sorry, and that should make me feel better! Of course now I had to forget about the fact that she abandoned me once more when I needed her. I should forgot that she never called even to know if I was alright. Not even told me she moved out of district two, I should forget all of that because to woman was sorry! "Feel better now? So you're sorry, telling me that made you feel better. Well good for you. Now that you feel better, relieved, you can just go back at ignoring my phone calls and ignoring that you still have a daughter. Forget me. You already did so well at it! Yeah, like when dad died, you forgot you had to care for you daughters. Forget how I took care of you and Prim for years. Forget that without me, you won't probably be here smiling and laughing. You can just go back to your nice little life now." I said almost screaming it for the whole station. Mom's eyes got wet. Don't tell my she would dare cry! I knew that if I stayed one second longer in front of that woman, something bad would happen. So I walked away pulling Peeta after me.

"What do you want me to say?" She said running after us. I had to slow down because of Peeta's artificial leg, so when I did it was absolutely not to let her come apologize to me again. The 'I'm sorry Katniss' she could keep it, I don't need that! So kept on walking and Peeta didn't say anything. "Do you want to hear me say that I've missed you every day? Because I did! Do you want me to say that I love you, because I do? What is it that you want to hear?" Oh, so I should talk? Not even in her dreams. "Common sweetie, stop walking and talk to me!" Did she just give me an order! "What mother! What do you want ME to say! I called you day after day. Peeta called you! Even Haymitch gave it a try just to see if you picked up his phone number! Do you want me to say that I've missed you? Because I didn't! And even if I did just for a second, I just had to remember me that you abandoned me while I needed you most. I needed you when Prim died more than I ever did in my entire life. Even more then when I volunteered to safe Prim. But where were you! You were just having fun and rebuilding your own life while I was left all alone. If it wasn't because of Peeta, I would probably still be in my bed crying after Prim. But how would you know that! How would you know that I was finally doing better? You weren't even there! I had to hear it from Gale that you moved out of district two! But all you want to hear is that I forgive you, don't you? Well I don't! So don't count on that. Oh and by the way, just in case you didn't knew. Soon Peeta and I are getting married, that's why he called you a few months ago, and no, you're not invited! So now if you can excuse me, I have to find the rest of my family, which since a long time, don't include you anymore. The only persons I need now are those one who were there for me and took care of me when I took care of them. But you probably don't even remember what taking care of someone is. Bye mother." And again I walked away from her. I could feel tears of anger coming into my eyes. She didn't run after us anymore, she walked away crying, and I didn't turn back to see it. I was heading towards Haymitch with the one person I knew would always be by my side.

**So a little family drama this time. Let me know what you thought about it by reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters.**

We couldn't found Haymitch. So when the train arrived in the station we stepped in and waited for him in the inside. We were sitting and the cough, still not really talking. I was thinking about what just happened and Peeta was just sitting their holding my hand, knowing I had to put my thought back together. It's funny how he understands me without me saying anything. Haymitch stepped in just before the train left the station. "So I saw you're mother in the station. She was crying." No way! "Haymitch, I shouldn't go their If I was you. You don't know the whole story." Peeta said. "Well, all I know is that Katniss said something that upsets her and made her cry that's all. I'm just saying what I saw. Sweetheart, maybe you should let her talk, next time you see her. She said she really was sorry. And why didn't I know that you're mother moved out of district two sweetheart?" And there I felt the anger grow inside of me. "Well how could I tell you, if she didn't even tell me? I had to hear it from Gale She didn't even bother giving me a call to let me know. And what do I care about her being sorry, sorry doesn't really help." Haymitch didn't talk about it anymore for the whole way back home.

Beth was waiting for us at her front door. "Mom, their back!" She said running towards us. "Hay princess." She jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug. "So that little girl is really happy to see you!" Peeta said smiling. "So what do I have to do to have a hug too?" He added quickly. Beth got out of my arms and hugged him and Haymitch. Magnolia and Jasper came out of the house and it was all hugs and kisses all over again. "Well, it's not that I don't like talking to you but the only thing I would like to see right now is my shower and my bed, even if it's just for an hour or two." Haymitch said and leaved us. After 6 hours in the train I was dying for a shower too. "Ooh, a shower good idea! I see you later guys?" I asked to the happy family. " Yes, why don't you come over to have dinner later? That way you can tell us how your victor's reunion was." Jasper said and we agreed to go over at their place later. Once home we putted our luggage away and Peeta went for a nap while I took a shower. I always feels better in the shower, it's like the water is washing my problems away. I was finish to dry my hair and putted it in a new braid before joining Peeta in bed. When I came into bed I he took me in his arms while he was already sleeping and I quickly joined him.

_I was with Prim and my mom in our old house. My mom was cooking and prim and I were laughing about something but I didn't really know what. Prim had two braids in her hair and had her duck tail. She was like I remembered her. When suddenly the house was on fire. I saw mom leaving us both in the house while she was saying us goodbye with a big smile. _I woke up and saw Prim wasn't there. It was all just a dream. I didn't want to get out of bed, and it wasn't dinner time yet so I stayed in bed and listened to Peeta's heartbeat.

When it was finally diner time Peeta and I went over at Magnolia and Jasper's. Beth had received two new dolls from her parents. She wanted to us so she went upstairs to go crap them. We were all siting around the table in the kitchen wen Beth came back with two dolls. I was shocked when I recognized them. It were miniature versions of Peeta and me during the games. The dolls where wearing clothes similar to the once we were wearing in them. "Now I'll be able to play with you all day long she said." They made dolls about us now? Why don't we know about that? Peeta looked at me and we understood each other. He was thinking the same way I did. "It's from the bigger mocking jay collection. I've been asking for those two for months!" She told us all happy about us. Wait, did she just said mocking jay collection? They made a whole collection of it! I turned my head to face Magnolia. "How have you found those dolls?" I asked her really calmly. "Well, Beth found them in one of the books we get from the capitol." She said. "I think we still have it in here somewhere. Why didn't you tell us they made your dolls?" She asked us. "Well, we couldn't tell you about something we didn't know about." Peeta said not as calm as I was. "Can we see that book please?" I asked her, not sure I did want to know what else was in that mocking jay collection. After some searching around the house she brought us that book. I looked at Peeta, not really knowing was I'd have to expect from this. I opened it and was shocked. There was everything in it! The weddings dress Snow made me wear and the mocking jay dress Cinna made of it. The outfits of the second games. Even a little Peeta were you could take of the 'artificial leg' and one with his weddings suit. There were also some others tributes, like Rue, Tresh, Finnick, Johanna and Haymitch (with a drunken version of himself). Oh God, I hope Annie do not find out about this! It wasn't enough that the capitol had to play with our lives during the game, now every single person of every district would be able to play with us too. The thought of it made me sick. Why didn't anyone warned us about this? "Plutarch!" Peeta screamed out. "Look." He said to my pointing at some text at the bottom of a page. _Plutarch advertising_ was writing down on that page. "So that's all of his idea?" I said trying to stay calm. This time it was my turn to rub Peeta's hand to try to keep him calm. I knew he was probably as mad I was right now but it wasn't Magnolia's or Jasper's fault.

"We're really sorry but we have to go now. We have some talking to do with someone. Rain check?" I said while we were leaving the house. While I would go over at Haymitch Peeta would try to reach Plutarch by phone. I had no idea of how Haymitch would react. Peeta was really upset and I knew Plutarch was going to have a really bad day if Peeta could reach him. That made me feel a little better. "yeah no problem. Sorry we had to bring that to you like that. We had no idea that you didn't knew about it!" Jasper said while we were both heading towards our next task. Peeta got home fast and I stopped for a few seconds before Haymitch's door. I took a deep breathe, knocked and walked in.

**So what do you think about this? How do you think Haymitch is going to react when he will hear the news? Let me now by writing me a review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope that you like what you're reading. I hope that if you read all of it till now you do like it. I'm really trying to add at least one or two chapter's each day. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

When I walked into the house I was surprised by the smell in it. It smelled fresh, and didn't smell like liquor or vomit at all. I had no idea if that was a good thing. I had a pretty good idea of how a drunken Haymitch would react, but what about a sober one? I walked into the kitchen hoping I would find him in there like I usually do. Nope still no Haymitch. "Haymitch?" I said loudly. "In the office!" He screamed back. I walked to the office to find him proper and working and a giant new sculpture. I had no idea of why was making a giant wooden goose. "Eh, why a goose?" I asked really curious to know about it."The new district mayor like them for a reason. He asked me to make a big one for in the city hall. I'm not sure it's a good thing that Mr. Grayson is our new mayor. So what do you need from me sweetheart?" A goose loving mayor? Well that's weird. "Haymitch I've to tell you something important. But I think you better putt the knife down first." Not knowing how he could react, I better but all the sharp object far away from me. "Well what's wrong sweetheart? Is it Peeta? Something to do with you? No way, you're pregnant!" What pregnant! No way, definitely not pregnant! "No, I'm not pregnant, that's certain. And it's not Peeta either. Actually it's about all of us. Did you talked to Plutarch early? Or maybe to someone else from the capitol?" I asked not wanting to drop the bomb like that. "No not since a long time? Common sweetheart just tell me!" He said while it looks like he was getting a little anxious. "Well, when we went over to Magnolia and Jasper's, Beth wanted to show us what she got for Christmas." I began to say when he cut me off. "Just come to the point sweetheart." He said. "Okay, well she got some dolls for Christmas, _We _were those dolls. Peeta and I, she had a little replica of us. So I asked them where they found those, and apparently there is a whole collection of those. The mocking jay collection. And you're in it too, and may I add that it's the old drunk you, not the new sober." He looked at me and for a second it was like he already knew. "So he did it anyway." He added almost whispering. "You knew about it!" I screamed out. "Calm down sweetheart. No I didn't know they were on the market. A while ago Plutarch called me saying he would like to make some advertising around us. I said that he should leave us alone. That we didn't want to be under the spotlight anymore. I knew you and Peeta weren't doing too well back then. He then added that maybe he could do something else, like selling dolls of tributes and or victor's. I told him I could put those dolls where I thought and hung up. So I had no idea he did it anyway." Why would he like to advertise around us? The rebellion is over, can't they just leave us alone. "Oh, well they did." I added more to have the last word than just to say something. "I know sweetheart, but I rather have them playing with my effigy than with me life. Don't you?" Yeah of course but still, that doesn't make it right. "I know, put it's the fact that they are like still playing with me! Why can't they just leave us alone? It's over now, we won!" I took a seat, well it's more like a fell in one. "Sweetheart, you're the mocking jay, I doubt they'll ever leave you completely alone. Actually I was thinking they would do something like this faster." I guess I was hoping it would all be over that much that I didn't even thought of that. I sat there in silence for a few more minutes and Haymitch started working in his _goose _again.

When I finally got home Peeta was already off the phone. He was sitting on the cough in the living room "So, did you reached him?" I asked him and took seat right next to him. "Yes, I did. He said that people from all district and from the capitol are missing their victor's. And when most of the people want something you have to give it to him one way or another. He said that Haymitch already told him we won't be in the spotlight again, and that there was nothing to argument about, but because we didn't wanted to be in it, he had to find another way. En that's the other way." I know Plutarch have some good reasons (reasons good enough for him…) but he could have at least warned us. "He also said that because of the dolls sales are victor's pay would be increased. Like we actually cared about that. We already have more than enough money! But wait, you went over at Haymitch! He knew?" Like we needed more money! Peeta was right, we have more than we need! "Plutarch called him once, and he said that he wanted us all back into the spotlight, Haymitch said no, and you don't argue with a drunken Haymitch, we know that. He told him of his idea of sell victor dolls and tribute dolls and Haymitch said he could put them, you know where. He had no idea Plutarch went through with his idea." For a few moments we didn't say anything, we just sat next to each other. "Oh, I also have something more funny to say but it has nothing to do with the dolls." I added trying to bring him in a good mood. "What is it?" He asked and took my hand in his. "Well Haymitch is making a new sculpture for the mayor, Mr Grayson or something, well apparently Mr. Mayor really is into geese, and I can tell you Haymitch is carving him a really big one right now!" Peeta smiled appeared for just a few seconds on his face, that beautiful smile that always makes me feel better. "What, geese? Well the new mayor promise to be an interesting person, interesting on a weird way of course. What does he likes so much about them? Except maybe eating them." And there was that smile I loved so much again. "I have absolutely no idea." I replied and we both laughed.

It was already late when we went upstairs. I took my pajamas and got changed in the bathroom while Peeta got changed in the bedroom, not that I was that shy anymore in front of Peeta, but still. Why would Haymitch think that I could be pregnant? I didn't really gain that much weight. Okay, I did gain a little bit weight because of Peeta's delicious food but not enough to look pregnant! Maybe it was just one of his jokes about Peeta and I doing it. Well let's just try to put that beside and not to think about that anymore. I came out of the bathroom and Peeta was already laying in bed waiting for me. He opened his arms and I took the place that was now mine. "Peeta, can you be honest when you'll answer what I'm going to ask? Completely honest?" Well of course I could but, just to make sure. "Of course you can Katniss." He said and began to stroke my hair. I didn't lose it yet and I could feel Peeta undo my braid, something he did once in a while and that I started to like. "I'm I getting fat?" Not really what I wanted to ask him, but didn't had the guts to do it. "Of course not, you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world. You're perfect just like you are, and not fat at all, you're just perfect." Oh god I really love that bread boy. "But what was it that you really wanted to ask? And why do you think that you're fat?" he asked still undoing my braid. "It just something that Haymitch said. Not that important." I replied hoping he wouldn't notice I only answered one of his questions. "Okay, well your definitely not. And what's the other thing you're trying to avoid?" He really read in me like in an open book. "Oh, yeah, the other thing." I said before really answering. I took a deep breath. "Well, I noticed how you were with Nick, and I saw you look at Magnolia's belly more than once. I know one day you would like children. But what if didn't, would you be okay with it?" My braid was now completely undone but he kept playing with my hair. "Well, I don't want children right away, were still young, too young maybe to have some. But one day I would like to have one. A beautiful little girl or boy, with your brown hair and grey eyes. Yeah, I would like that. But only if and when you'll be ready. And you can't say you don't want to yet. It's too soon. Give it a little time. It's not like we have to start right away. Like I said, were still young." No not grey eyes, blue eyes, his eyes for sure, he has so beautiful eyes, it would be a waste if it got mine. "Yes, you're right, were still young. But what about a little practice?" I said him. And stood on him with one leg on every side of him and started to kiss him. "Well, why not." He said with that beautiful smile I love so much. "I love you Katniss Everdeen!" He said between too kisses. "I love you too Peeta!" I replied. The kisses got more and more passionate, and so the passion took us over.

**I really hope you liked it. What do you think about it? Let me know by writing a review.**

**And I wanted to add one more time that I'm sorry for the possible grammatical mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

A few months later

In a week I'll be married to Peeta. Just one week before I become Katniss Mellark. I'll have to get use to the name, but I'm starting to think it sound nice. Katniss Mellark, Peeta Mellark's wife. Yes it does sound pretty good. Plutarch called last week, he wanted to see if we would agree having some cameras at our wedding, of course Peeta and I refused. But then just a few hours later Effie called asking if she could bring a camera guy as plus one. Obviously Plutarch asked her to give it a try, and Effie made it obvious she was standing behind us. I'm happy we invited her, and curious to see what the color of her wig will be this time. I asked Beth If she wanted to be my flower girl. Not that we were making it a big wedding, it was going to be something small, but she wanted it so baldy and we finally agreed for it. Peeta have been working on our cake for some weeks now. He wanted to surprise me with it and so I couldn't see any of his sketches.

Magnolia asked me once what I was going to wear as wedding dress. And I remember of one dress nobody did ever see except Cinna, Snow and I. It was a dress he had made for me forced wedding after the first games. But of course Snow didn't like it and he asked Cinna to throw it away. Cinna didn't throw it away, what makes this dress even more special. Not only is it one of the dresses that a close friend of mine once made, but when he gave it to me it became sort of his on symbol of rebellion. It was what Cinna could do to show me he stood behind me. And not to mention that it's probably the most beautiful dress that I've ever see. It's a very simple one actually. It's in a pearl white color. I was supposed to tie the braces around my neck. It was like the actually skirt (the bottom of the dress) started just under my breast and almost touched the ground. It was like the bottom was flirting with the ground. It was open on one side and we could have a glimpse of my leg. But the most impressive of the whole dress what how it reacted at light. It was like the dress was made off white sunlight. I shined exactly as sunlight did. It was really the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! It was prettier than all the dresses I had to wear during the victor tour or for the games. I was really happy I would wear that dress for my wedding. That way I would be like if I had Cinna by my side.

It was still morning and Peeta was already at the bakery. He didn't want to see me there because he was working on our wedding cake, so I had to stay away. I decided to go hunt. I had hunt few times already but couldn't find much more than some rabbit's. I was hoping to catch some squirrels today to make my squirrel stew. I wanted to surprise Peeta, and show him that I could actually cook and that he didn't has to make dinner every day or bring something from the bakery. After searching for a while a found some squirrels who didn't stay in the trees for very long. Tonight, I was going to make my future husband some dinner he hopefully wouldn't forget soon.

When I came back from my hunting trip there was a letter on the doormat. I turned it to see where it came from and almost suffocate when I saw it was from mom. The first thing I did when I entered the house was burn it down. I didn't want to read it. The last time I spoke to her was on Christmas day. I never called or write since and I wasn't going to read her. I put my bow and arrow away and hanged my dad's leather jacket back in the bedroom. I needed something to stay busy. So I went back to the kitchen and started to make the squirrels ready for the stew.

"Sweetheart?" I heard Haymitch say while he was knocking in the front door. "In the kitchen!" I replied loudly to make sure he heard it. "Oh, you're cooking? I had no idea you could cook!" Well obviously I can cook! "But, it smells good actually!" That's much better. "Thanks, and yes I can cook. It just that Peeta never let me cook anymore. I think he thinks I can't really cook too. So with this I'm going to prove him his wrong." He was still smelling around in the kitchen. "If I say that you can eat with us if you want to, will you tell me why you come here for? Not that I don't enjoy your presence but I guess you didn't just came for me?" I said to keep him from eating all of it before it was even diner time. "Oh yeah, I received a letter for you today." He said and handed it over to me. I washed me hand to see from who it was. It was one from my mother again. "It's the already the second today!" I said as putted the letter on fire without even opening the envelope. "Hum, well I can still come for dinner tome right?" He said while he already left the kitchen. I was probably looking a little bit crazy burning down a letter like that or maybe he just wanted to work on something new. Maybe the Mayor ordered something new. He ordered at least five geese in les then one year! I still didn't know why he liked them that much! "Yes sure you can come." I said and he left the kitchen rubbing his stomach.

"I'm home!" Peeta jelled from the living room. I was so happy to finally see him I literally jumped in his arms, what made him fall softly on the couch. "I've missed you today!" I said while kissing him. "You're sure I cannot come to the bakery with you tomorrow?" He smiled and kisses me back. "I've missed you too, but no you cannot come. What's that smell? Did Greasy Sae bring us dinner?" Really? Greasy Sae! "No, actually I made dinner. Oh by the way, I invited Haymitch for dinner. It was or that or he would have eaten all of it before you actually came home." He smiled at the thought of that. "You made dinner! Waauw, I'm impressed, if it taste as good as it smells I'm going to let you make dinner more often!" He said smiling. "Oh before I forget, I received this at the bakery for you." And again I saw a white envelope. He was handing it over to me. "Common really! Is she going to send one to every single person I know!" I jelled out and I stood up. Peeta was still holding the envelope not knowing what was happening. He looked at me and was waiting for some more explanations. "She sent on over here and one to Haymitch too." I said trying to stay calm. Peeta stood up too and faced me. "And did you read them?" If it wasn't for Peeta I'll be all consumed be the anger by now. "Nope, I burned them all down. Like I'm going to do with this one." But when I tried to take it he didn't hand it over. "Katniss, maybe you should read it. If she made the effort to write them over and over again en sent them away to all of us, you could make the effort to read it. Just read it, I don't ask for more." Common, really. I don't want to read her stupid letter. But how can I say no when he's looking at me like that! That's just unfair. "Okay, but I'll just read it, nothing more. But can I please read it after dinner? I can see Haymitch coming over already…" I said en put the letter on the table next to the TV. "Sure, problem. You can read it whenever you feel like it." And he kissed me again just before Haymitch knocked on the door. "I'm really starving now. Come in Haymitch. Let eat that delicious smelling dinner my bride to be made for us." I smiled when he said it and we all headed to the kitchen.

**I hope you liked it and that it makes you want to read more of it. You'll be able to see what they thought of the dinner and what's in the letter in the next chapter real soon. Till then you can write me a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

We were all sitting around the table eaten. Haymitch and Peeta already had refilled their plate once and were still devouring the squirrel stew. "This is delicious! I really have to let you cook more!" Peeta said with a full mouth. "Yeah, well I'll have to invite myself over more often!" Haymitch said. I was happy to prove that I was able to cook something good. It's not because I'm not good at making pastries that I can't cook. Maybe next time I could make them my dandelion rabbit. Dandelions, the bright yellow flower that means rebirth. "Well, keep on eating then, I've something to do." I looked at Peeta to let him know I was ready. I left the kitchen, took the letter in the living room and went upstairs to our bedroom. I had no idea what I would find in it. Maybe some more excuses? Maybe she wrote that she missed me or even that she never would like to me anymore. I took a seat on the bed turning the envelope in my hands. I took a deep breath and finally opened it.

_Dear Katniss, _

_If you're reading this letter I guess you probably throw away the first one, maybe even the second _

_one, which if you didn't is the same letter as this one. I had to make sure you would at least read one _

_of them. I know it took me a long time to write you this. For months I had no idea what I wanted to _

_say. All those things you said at the train station are true. I understand that you're feeling _

_abandoned, I haven't been the mother you deserved for a long time now. When the hospital was _

_finally doing a good job in district two and I decided to move to further to district four I should have _

_called you . And I don't know why I didn't. It was easier for me to deal with her dead when you _

_weren't around I guess. And I know that's no excuse, you had to deal with it too put you never forget _

_I was there. But when I heard your voice, I always thought about her. The way she looked up to you, _

_she admired you. And then all those bad times after your father dead came to haunt me too. How it _

_was always you that took care of her, that protected her. You wanted her safe so badly that you took _

_her place in the games. While I was supposed to take care and protect you both, I failed. I'm so sorry _

_for all of those things and for everything you had to go through. If I could go back in time I won't do the_

_ same mistakes again, but that's impossible. _

_I'm moving back to district 12 now. I've been thinking to do it since I saw you in district 4. I know you _

_said I wasn't a part of your family anymore, and that next week you'll have a family of your own. But I _

_really hope that one day you would be able to forgive me for everything. I should arrive in the district _

_in two days. I just wanted you to know that. I'll do my best to make up for everything I've done to you._

_I don't ask you to forgive, I know I don't deserve it right now. I just would like to give me one last _

_Chance. I chance to make it up to you so that one day, maybe, you will be able to forgive me. _

_Like I said, I'll arrive in district 12 in two days. To let me know if you could give me a chance, put a _

_yellow scarf at one of your windows, that way, I know there is still hope. I'll be living in one of the new _

_houses near the city hall. _

_ I love you with all my heart. _

_Mom_

Half the letter I felt some tears coming out of my eyes en they felled on the letter. I had no idea of what I was going to do about it. Should I give her one last chance? I know that's what Prim would want me to do. Will I be able to do it? Maybe more important, do I wanted to give her one last chance? I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I heard Haymitch leaving the house and Peeta walking upstairs. I was still sitting on bed when he came in. When he saw my tears he took my face in his hands and kissed them away. He took me in his arms without saying anything. He pulled me further on the bed and we lay down. His warm body was comforting me in away only he could do it.

"She's coming back." I said after a while. He didn't say a word and began to stroke my back with one of his hand. His other hand was rubbing me hair. My hand was on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat. "She wants me to give her a chance to make up to me." "And is that what you want?"He asked me. I looked in his deep blue eyes to try to find an answer. "I don't know." I said. "What do you think I should do?" I asked him. Suddenly I felt ashamed of myself. He had lost everyone, he wouldn't ever be in my position. And was here laying sadly in his arms because my mother wanted to come back in my life. It was selfish of me. "I think you have to find an answer by yourself. And know that whatever you chose to do, I'll be there to support you."Did I want to let her come back in my life? I had no idea of what I wanted right now, and then I thought of Prim. "It's what Prim would want." I said and Peeta agreed. He was still rubbing my back when I probably fell asleep.

**I know this chapter is a little but shorter than the other ones. I do hope you like it though. Review to let me know what you thought of it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**If you're already at chapter 16 I guess you kind of like what I'm writing. A wanted to thank all of you who wrote me a review and tell you that even if you just wrote one sentence down you made my day. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games (too bad) or any of his characters. **

Five day from the wedding day. Today is the day my mom move back into the district. Magnolia lend me a yellow scarf to hang out at the window. Peeta proposed to stay at home with me today, but I know he has to work on the cake, which a still haven't seen. What isn't necessary to know that it will probably be beautiful and delicious. To keep busy I hunted all the morning, but I couldn't keep my head at what I was doing and walked back at home with empty hands. With some research we found out that her train wasn't coming in the station before 3 pm. Peeta had had a flashback yesterday, but he managed to go through it without any problems. He said it himself that with each flashback it became easier to see what was real or not. We were sitting in the couch when I saw he was putting his nails in to the palm of his hands. So to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself I took his both hands in mine. It went over quickly.

Back home I took a long shower and got changed. It had rained during the night and my clothes were full of mud. The phone ranged just when I was about to leave. "Hello, Katniss speaking." I said when I answered the phone. "Katniss? It's Dr. Aurelius speaking." He wasn't calling me every week anymore. It was more like he was calling once a month, sometimes he didn't even call at all. « So how are you doing? » Perturbed, but that's not something I would say to him. "Good, I'm feeling really good actually." I said to him, the less he knows, the better I'm. "So not nervous about your wedding day that approaching soon?" Nervous? Why would I be? I was marrying my dandelion. I was marrying the person I loved most on earth. I was marrying the boy with bread, with his gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. I was marrying Peeta Mellark. I was marrying the boy who stood by me despite everything that happened. I wasn't nervous at all, I was excited and impatient. "Nope, not nervous. In fact, it can come soon enough." "Well I clad to hear that. So I've got good news for you today." What does good news means to him? "I'll not call you anymore. We all agreed over here that you didn't need more help. But you can always call me if you have a problem or something you would like to talk about." No phone calls from him anymore! Awesome. "Yes, if I have a problem I'll call you. No problem." I said maybe on a too happy tone. I heard someone knocking on the door. With a quick look on the clock I know my mom's train didn't arrived yet. And she'll probably go home first to put her luggage. It was probably Haymitch, he was going to stop by to help me handle my mom. I think he thought that if Peeta wasn't there, I would need some kind of moral support to be around her again. What was actually really nice of him. "I'm sorry Dr Aurelius, but I think someone is at the door. Have a nice day." I said and hung up without listening to what he was saying. I was too happy that I won't have to answers does boring phone calls anymore. "Come in!" I said walking to the door. Haymitch usually doesn't even wait we tell him to come in. Maybe it's Magnolia?

I came into the lobby in saw my mom standing in the door opening. What? She wasn't supposed to be in the district before at least 3 hours! "Hay, I switched trains." She said. I couldn't believe my mom was standing there, and I had to face her alone. "I saw the scarf at the window. I hope its okay if came by?" I was still in a state of shock. I was supposed to have more time to get mentally prepared. "Euh, yes of course. Come in." I said took her jacket and hung it up. "Do you want to drink something?" Coffee, water, liquor? I know I could have a glass of that right now. "yes, a glass of water please." She looked as shy as I was. I went into the kitchen followed by her. I took a glass opened the valve and putted water in the glass. "So, Peeta isn't home?" She asked while I gave her the glass. No, too bad, he would have helped us get through it. He always has something to say in delicate situations. "No he's at the bakery now. I would be there too, but he doesn't want me to see the cake before the big day." I took a glass of water for myself and emptied in a trait. "Oh, so he his own bakery now?" _For months actually, but how would you know? _ I thought for myself. "Yes. And his doing a great job with it. You should see his pastries!" I said more to make conversation. "So the big day is arriving. Gale said it was in two day?" She talked to Gale know? Well, tomorrow he would have to have a little chat with me. He was coming one day earlier to make sure he didn't come late, you never know with the trains. "Yes, two days." So what was I suppose to say now? I still hadn't forgiven her anything. I said I was going to gave her a chance, not that I forgave her for everything. "I'm happy for you two." She said. I was going to say something when Haymitch came in. "Sweetheart, I'm ready to back you up with your mom! When does the she'll come by?" He said walking into the kitchen. He saw my mom and started to blush. "Oh. Good evening miss Everdeen." I smiled but hided it before my mother good sees it. "Good evening Haymitch. How do you do?" Maybe Haymitch could help us to make a conversation. I didn't know what to say anymore. He served his self a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. I went sitting next to him and my mother took a seat in front of us. It was all very awkward, we didn't know what to say to each other en obviously Haymitch wasn't much help either.

We were sitting in the kitchen without talking for like ten minutes when someone opened the front door. "Excuse me for a second, I'm just going to check who it is." I said ad stood up. Once in the lobby I saw Peeta and felt immediately relieved. "Magnolia and Beth came at the bakery and told us your mom was here. I came as soon as I could. Jasper is going to take care of the bakery for the rest of the day." He said whispering. I took him in my arms and kissed him. "I love you Peeta Mellark!" I whispered in his ear between two kisses. "I love you too Katniss, but we can't stay here and leave your mother alone." Too bad, I thought it was a good plan! "She's not alone, she's with Haymitch!" I said knowing it won't work. He took my hand and pulled my back to the kitchen. "Good evening every one!" He said walking in the kitchen. "How do you do Miss Everdeen? How the new house?" He went sitting next to Haymitch again and Peeta took the last chair on my other side. He took my hand under the table and started to stroke it with his thumb. I was feeling much better now that he was here with me. "It's nice actually! I have everything I need in it. Even an extra room for patient. When they heard I was moving back here some people where hoping I would open a doctor's cabinet or something." That's actually not that bad of an idea. With the new drug factory it would be a good idea to have some doctors around too. Not that she actually was a doctor, but she always did a pretty good job with her patients. "Well that's a good idea! You really should do it." Peeta said. He talked to her for like one more hour. I was adding something here en there but didn't really said much, and Haymitch was just sitting actually, he didn't say anything. My mother was about to go now. "Peeta, why don't you start calling my Lilly?" My mom was named after the white Casablanca lily. Her real name was Casablanca Lily Everdeen, but she didn't like it so she told everyone her name was Lilly, which isn't a lie because it is her middle name. "Well, Lilly, before you left I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the wedding." What? "Oh, I would be honored!" She said. "I'll have to find a nice dress then." She added. "I really should go back home now. I have a lot of stuff I still have to range." She took us all in her arms, said goodbye and left the house. "Well I should go too now! It's been a long day." Haymitch said and went home. "Katniss, before you say anything. I know you would have regret not inviting your mom so I did. Please don't be mad!" He said. How can I be mad when he looks at me that way and when he does something for me? "No I'm not mad. I know you did it for me." We ate some rests and went to bed. It had been a long day.

I was listening to Peeta's heartbeat, wondering if he was asleep yet. I was afraid to move not knowing if I would wake him. When I felt he was playing with my hair I knew he was awake. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him whispering. "You, me, married." Well, he wasn't having any doubts was he? "Nervous?" I asked him trying to keep calm and not to panic. "Not at all! I was just thinking about how excited I'm to see you becoming my wife soon." Ouf, I felt relieved. "I'm excited about you becoming my husband. Mine forever." I said still whispering. I think we were both to afraid that we would ruin the moment for talking normally. "Forever." He said. I looked at him and we kissed. Like it happens a lot when I'm with him the kiss become more and more passionate and soon I pulling of his shirt. After a lot more kissing and undressing we were but naked under the cover. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I replied. He was kissing my in the neck when we were completely taken over by the passion and made love too each other.

**Like always I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd like to remember you all to excuse me for the possible grammatical mistakes that are in the text. My mother tongue isn't English and I'm doing my best to avoid as much as possible. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by letting me a review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I said I'll try to add some chapters every day but I hadn't enough time yesterday to write some. So here are they. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

Today is the day Gale arrives in the district. Peeta proposed to stay with me for the day, but I know he have some work to do on the cake, he talks in his sleep, so I said I'd handle this one on my own. It's not like Gale is not my best friend or something. I should be able to do this! So when Peeta left this morning I left for the station. His train would come in early.

I was sitting on a bench when his train came in. When the door opened I was already looking for him. After some looking around I saw the guy who was my best friend walking out of the train. I waved at him and walked in to his direction. "Hey Catnip!" He said. "Hay Gale!" I replied and we took each other in the arms. "It's been so long since I saw you! Too long!" He said still holding me in his arms. "I know." But if it took me some time to invite him over was because, the bomb that burned us down and killed Prim, was actually kind of his idea. "So what do you wanna do today?" I asked him. He took his bag and we left the station. "Well, why don't we do like in the old time? Let's go for a hunting trip." He said. Hunting with him, just like we used to do. "Sounds fun, well let's just drop your bags at home and take the bows and arrows before we go into the woods. No need to hide the bow anymore so I took it back home." I said.

We were in the woods searching after some prey. Gale was checking out his old traps and saw that most of them were now broken. "That's what happens when you leave for that long." He whispered. We heard some birds hiding in bushes, Gale looked at me and picked up some little stones. I was ready to lose the arrow and Gale threw them in direction of the bushes. The birds flown away and I took three down. "Well, I guess you kept op practicing!" He said. "You never know." I replied. We gathered the birds and I took my arrows out of them.

We left the birds at Greasy Sae which was happy to see Gale. We walked into the district and I showed him all the things that had changed. We even went to Peeta's bakery, but we stayed outside. "He still doesn't want you to see the cake?" He asked, I told him one week ago I wasn't admitted in the bakery anymore till the wedding. "Nope, and he worked really hard on it!" I told him and we went back at home.

Gale was taking a nap in the guest room when Peeta came home. I had spent all day with him and he was pretty tired. I couldn't really leave him alone in the house so I couldn't go over at Magnolia's. That's why I was more than happy when Peeta came home. "How was your day? Where's Gale?" He asked after some quick kisses. "His taking a nap in the guest room. He is exhausted from the path with the train and our hunting trip." I said. "How was your day?" I asked him. "You're done with the cake?" Of course he was, the wedding was tomorrow."Yes I'm" He said and before kissing me. We went sitting in the couch and kissed there until Gale woke up.

Almost everything was ready for the wedding. Most of the guests were here. Johanna and Effie would arrive during the night and check in a still empty house. Annie couldn't come. Little Nick was sick and she excused herself. We told she didn't have to worry, we understood it. My dress was in a room in the city hall. The Mayor Grayson was really happy when he heard he would be the one marrying the cursed lover of district 12.

When Gale woke up we ate some squirrel stew I had frozen with some fresh bread Peeta took home from the bakery. We were all talking and laughing. Even Peeta and Gale seemed like they were getting along and had been friend for a long time. "So how your mom?" Gale asked after a while. All of our plates were empty put we were still sitting around the table talking to each other. "Fine, I guess." I said. I had only talk to her twice since she was back. The day she arrived, and yesterday. And I didn't really say much. It was mostly Peeta that made the talking part while I was just staying next to him. "It's still weird having her back here." I said. "It's not like it use to be anymore, even back then I always had some trouble getting along with her, but there was always Prim to make sure we did right. Now it's just weird. But how's your family doing?" I asked mostly to change the subject. "They are doing great. They are all in district two. My mom helps in the hospital and my brothers and sisters go to school there. But they all gained some weight since last time you saw them! What actually fitting them all great!" We all gained some well deserve weight, and its best too! "I miss them. Tell them that when you go back home."

We all went to bed early. Gale, because he was still exhausted, and I because I wanted some quality time with Peeta. We were in the shower holding each other in the arms not saying a word. I was thinking about tomorrow. "Katniss Mellark." I whispered. "Sounds good." He said. The water was flowing on us and for a moment it was like we were alone on the world. "Can you believe it? Tomorrow you will be my wife. You'll then be officially my family." He said. "And you'll become my husband." I replied. We went out of the shower to jump in bed. I was wearing one of his shirts and he was only wearing a short. We kissed good night and soon I heard at his breathe he was sleeping. I was listening to his heartbeat. I couldn't find sleep. I was thinking about what was waiting for us. Once we would be married. People would be waiting for us to have kids, but Peeta already said he would wait for me to be ready, and that we didn't have to talk about it now. So that's something to think about in some years. I fell asleep.

_Peeta was holding a little baby in his arms. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was blond with blue eyes and had adorable little hands and feet. Peeta putted the baby in a bed. A twelve year old little boy came out of bed calling my mommy and coming into my arms. Peeta was standing beside me holding my hand. Everything was perfect. But then someone took the little boy from us. Somehow we were now sitting in front of the TV watching our kid being in the games with a 16 year old Nick. They were both fighting together and for a while they survived without too much problems. The little boy who was our son was doing great with a bow and some arrows. But when he and Nick felt asleep the Capitol putted on a fire right next to them and they died in front of our eyes. _

**Review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

I woke up in an empty bed. I rubbed out my eyes and saw that there was a note on Peeta's pillow. _I'll see you in the city hall, I'll be the man wearing a suit - P. _It said. I would have to wait at least 5 hours before I could see Peeta. Today was the big day, I knew I would see Peeta in just a few hours, but I wanted to see him right away. Too bad I couldn't. I went into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. After a while I remembered I wasn't alone in the house, Gale was in the guest room. So I come out and started to dry my hair. Once dry I putted it in a long braid, would be easier for latter on the day. I putted on some clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. Gale was probably still in bed because the kitchen was empty. There was another note on table. I took it in my hand and recognized Peeta's handwriting. _Look into the fridge_ it said. I putted the note back on table and opened the fridge. There was another note. _Made this for you yesterday - P._ The note said, and I noticed the cheese bun. Even if I didn't woke up next to him, the note made me feel he still was in the house. It was really nice to have those. I ate the cheese bun and started to make some coffee, maybe Gale would like some. Once the coffee done I made myself some Camille thee. I took my cup of thee and walked towards the couch in the living room. On the table next to the TV there was another note. How much notes will I found? Are there more notes in the house? I took the note and unfold the paper. _I just wanted to let you know that I love you – P _ "I love you too." I said whispering. I looked in all of the others rooms of the house but didn't notice any more notes. Too bad, I liked it.

When Gale finally woke up he left soon towards the city hall. He had to help putting something up or something like that. I wanted to go over at Haymitch to stay busy but he wasn't at home either. So I decided to go over at the city hall. Maybe Effie or Johanna would be there. If they weren't Magnolia would be there and if she didn't had enough time I could start getting dressed. Magnolia had promised the Mayor she would help with the flowers. Before I headed to the city hall I went back home and took my father's jacket, I wanted to have him by my side.

I walked into the city hall and saw Magnolia. "No, no, no you can't go in there yet!" She said leading my upstairs, into the room I was supposed to get ready. "Why?" I asked while she pushed me in the room. "Because." She said closing the door and went back downstairs. I was all alone again, and dropped my dad's jacket on the couch. I came earlier because I didn't want to stay alone! Didn't really work out. Well I would have to start making myself ready then. I looked at my dad jacket and took it back in my arms. If he would still be here, everything would be different. I would still get along with mom, we wouldn't have starve, maybe Prim would still be here. On the other hand, maybe I would never have been that good with a bow and arrows, I would have never met Peeta before the first games, would probably have died in the first games. Normally it was supposed to be dad who gave me over to Peeta downstairs. But he won't even be able to do it. The best thing I could hope was that he was with Prim now and that they would see all of it from where they are now. I putted the jacket back on the couch and started to undo my braid. When suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Katniss sweety, open the door." I heard someone say. I opened it and it was like a huge green cloud took my in his arms. "Effie?" I said a little surprised. I knew she was supposed to come, because we invited her over here, but it was still weird to know she actually left the Capitol to come to district 12! "Common lady! It's my turn now!" Someone said behind Effie. I recognized the person immediately. "You're friend should learn some manners. I'm afraid she hasn't any of it!" She said as she come in and let Johanna took my in her arms. "So it's the big day!" She said coming in and closing the door. "I guess it is." I replied. "So you two came here together?" I asked them. "Well she stepped on the train in district 2 I think." By the sound of her voice I guess those two don't get along. "I can speak for myself lady!" Johanna said. "She really just a pain in the ass if you ask me!" Johanna said and I started giggling. "Watch your tongue Miss Mason! It's not a way to speak to someone." Effie replied. "Well I wasn't talking to you didn't I!" She replied and both shut up. « You both fight like your family! » I said sitting in front of a mirror. "Well, like you like to remember me, you see us both as you family. So it's okay if we fight like if it was." Johanna said. She came into my direction and undo my braid, she then take the brush and started to brush my hair. "Where is you dress sweety?" Effie asks. I show her it's in the wardrobe and she takes it out. "It's absolutely gorgeous! But it would have been better with some more colors and some feathers." That's not true! It's perfect like it is. It's not like I actually like the clothes Effie wears. "You're kidding right? It's like it has been made for her. Which is probably the case, it's totally her!" Johanna reply to Effie. "Okay, okay, fine. Let's just make that princess ready to go find her prince." Effie says and come helps Johanna to make me ready. I don't know why they don't let me do my own hair or my own make-up, which I'm happy, is done by Johanna and not by Effie.

I'm completely done now. "You're gorgeous! You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Johanna says why they contemplate me in my fantastic dress. They let my hair hang in my back, but made a braid on each side of my face. After what they took both braids and made one braid from them that hangs in my back too. Someone knocks on the door and Effie opened it. "Katniss sweety, it's you mother. Come in Miss Everdeen." She come in and lay her eyes on my. Her mouth is wide open and she can't stop looking at me, which become awkward. "Katniss! You're, you're." Well maybe she will be able to finish her sentence? I should stop being mean, she's really trying to make things work. "You're perfect. You look like what I imagine a princess would look like, but even more beautiful." She finally says. "Thanks mom." I say before looking into the mirror again. "I found this in my wardrobe some months ago. I thought maybe you would like to wear it. It was from your great great great grandmother." She says showing us a veil. It was not too long so it would just come under my hair. It started with a simple silver hairpin with some green stones it. It was really gorgeous. "Mom, it's beautiful." I said, not knowing how to express what I feel about it. "May I?" She asks as she come and put it in my braids. "Actually I found it long time ago. It's Cinna who found it in one my wardrobes back then, it what have inspired him for your dress." I didn't know that. But whit the veil the dress seemed more complete, and it matched so well with the dress that I know it was the truth. "So, are you ready? It's time, there waiting for us downstairs." I'm sure Beth is waiting for me in her little yellow dress I bought her with her basket of flowers. "Yes, I'm ready." I said and we all left the room towards my future husband and love of my life.

**I hope you enjoyed it. And just so you know, I really like reading your reviews… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters**

We were now downstairs. What was supposed to be just something small where who would signed some papers turned out way bigger than we expected. Effie wanted a _real_ wedding and back they all wanted a big wedding for us. Even the Mayor insisted for us to have a big wedding. So here we are now. I'm standing right in behind the door that keeps me separated from Peeta and or other guest. "Effie could you please find Haymitch for me?" I said in a hurry. "Now?" She said surprised, like if she was thinking I was going to do something bad. "Yes, please now." She went in and came back with Haymitch. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He said, thanks Effie, now he's probably thinking I'm having doubts! "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you would agree handing me over to Peeta. You've been here for us all the time and your part of my family, so I thought maybe you could do this?" He had been sort of a father for us, I weird drunken one, but still one. "I'd be honored." He said whipping a tear of his face. "Common Beth it's your turn! You can always admire her dress later. Now go." Magnolia said to Beth and she went into the room. They closed the doors so fast that I couldn't see anything in it. "It's your turn now, ready?" I looked at Haymitch and I nod my head. "Ready." I whisper for myself and they open the doors.

The guests are all well dressed and standing in front of a white chair. That was the first thing I noticed , but then I noticed it. That's why Magnolia wouldn't let me come in earlier. They had decorated the room with primroses. The room was gorgeous. It was probably one of Peeta's ideas of course, it was his way to tell me she was here today. But then even the flowers faded away and all I could see was the man standing in front of me. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie. His hair were straight, it looked a little bit the same as for his first interview with Caesar, but better. He was looking at me with a smile that big I would have been able to count his teeth. I had the same smile on my face. When we arrived near to Peeta Haymitch gave me away and kissed me on my cheek. "Thanks." I whispered to him and he took a seat next to my mother. Beth was sitting between her mother and father now. Gale was next to my mom and Johanna, and Effie was sitting next to Magnolia. They were all sitting on the some row and were looking at us.

"Now it's time for the vows." Well crap the vows. Mine wouldn't be really long! I'm not good with putting words on paper, not even with speeches! And of course I have to start. "Peeta, we didn't really learn to know each other's in what we could call good times. It was ruff for both of us back then. But somehow we managed to go through it together. We get through everything together and kept on protecting each other. That's what we do, we protect each other. And somehow down the way you got through me and I fell madly in love with you. I love every single piece of what you are! I'll love you know and I'll love you forever." Well, told you I'm not good at speeches. But I think it didn't go that bad. "The first day I saw you when we were kids I told my father I would marry you. You were singing to the birds with your father. Every time you sung to them they were quiet because amazed by your voice. Well I could see much more than that in you. I saw the woman you would become and the girl you already were. I'm happy I was by your side through everything because it made me love you even more than I thought possible. I loved you back then and I love you more and more each day." I whipped out a tear before it ruined my make-up and we changed out the rings. We signed the papers and where official married. "You are now husband and wife. You can now kiss the bride." The Mayor finally said and we kissed. We kissed for probably some seconds because we heard Haymitch couch.

We went back at home to break the bread. Once it was well baked we broke it and when it was cold enough we ate it together. That's the moment when for me he really had become my husband. The others were still waiting outside the house and we made it last a little bit longer with some more kisses. "Ready Ms. Mellark?" Peeta said before opening the door. "Yes I'm ready." He opened the door and Jasper came in with the cake. It was white and green with some primroses. Of course it weren't real once, those one were made by Peeta. The cake was breathtaking! It was gorgeous! To pretty to even eat! But we did it anyway. It was a vanilla chocolate cake. They all congratulated us and late in the night left the houses to go back at their place or hotels. We offered a room too Effie and Johanna but they wanted to give us some privacy. Even Gale went over to Haymitch, which was really weird. But we knew why they all did it.

Once in the room Peeta started to kiss me before we were even in bed. He took out my dress carefully not wanting to rip it up and I took his suit off. I couldn't stay away from him. It was like I just had to feel his body against mine. He was mine forever now. He loves me and I love him and everything was perfect. "I love you Ms. Mellark." He said and took my in his arms. He putted me gently on bed and we started to kiss again. "I love you Mr. Mellark." I said and we made love to each other.

"Can you believe that we are really married?" He asked me holding me in his arms. "Barely. It all seems too good to be true. I wouldn't even believe it if it wasn't for your heartbeat." I said while I was making circles with my finger in his chest. "Do all cakes make you that effect?" He said pointing at a pile of clothes next to the door. "It's not the cake, it's the person who made it." I answer and we smiled. "I love you so much." I said whispering before I stole of few kisses from him. "I love you too." He said and we fell asleep in each other's arms, and that's how it should be for the rest of our lives together. Falling asleep in my husband's arms and waking up next to him every morning.

**What do you thought of their wedding? Review to let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Never thought I would actually be that inspired that I would write 20 chapters! If you're reading this chapter I hope you like this fan fiction, I don't think you would actually have read that far if you didn't. I'd like to thank you all to read it. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. **

**Five years later**

Today is our fifth anniversary. Five years ago we got married. I can't believe where already married for five years! It seems like yesterday. Were lying down in bed. It's too soon to get up. I can hear Peeta is still sleeping by the way his breathing and the way his eyes moves under his eyelids. Everything always seems much more beautiful when he is around. He always makes me feel better. It's because of him that I forgave my mother some years ago. It's going really better between us now. I even help her out at the hospital center they built in town. It's just a little center, not as big as the one they built in district 2 after the rebellion. But it's our own little center. People still see me as the mocking jay but I'm used to it by know. Somehow Plutarch managed to have some video of our wedding. We don't know how he did it, but people were actually really happy for us. The cursed lovers from district 12 had their happy ending. Even if they thought we were already married. Johanna got married too three years ago and gave birth to a little Felix, she gave him that name because of his meaning. Felix means happy, lucky and fortunate. She wants him to be happy and lucky in life. She has her own little family now, just like Annie. Little Nick turned 6 not that long ago. He's really looks like his father. Gale met someone too, but he says it's not really serious yet. We'll see what's going to happen about that.

"Awake?" I hear Peeta whisper. I turn my head and look into his deep blue eyes. "Yes, and you?" I joke. "Nope, I'm still sleeping." "Happy fifth anniversary." I whisper in his ears before teasing him by kissing his whole face but his mouth. "Happy anniversary." He says taking my head into his hand and kissing me on the lips. "I've a present for you. Want to have it now?" Present? Can wait for some more. "Nope, just want to stay in bed with my husband. Tell me about your dream. Looked like it was a nice one." I said drawing circles with my finger on his chest. "It was a nice one." He say taking me closer to him. "What was it about?" I insist, I like to share his nice dreams. Even if most of the nightmares or gone by now, I still have them now and then, so I like to know what he's good dreams are about. "Well, we were just sitting around the table in the kitchen when you wanted to give me something. You stood up and came back with a little box." He said before thanking a short break. "What was in it?" I ask him still making circles. "There was a little blue body in it. You wanted me to know we were having a baby boy." A baby. We have talked about it for months now. He keeps saying he will wait till I'm ready to have one. I know he would be a great father. But I didn't know if I would be capable of doing it. And what if something happened and somehow the games came back, what if my baby would have to go through them just like we did. Peeta deserves so much better than me. "Katniss?" He whispers, maybe he thought a fell asleep again. "Yes. I'm still here." I say. "What do you think he would look like? That little baby boy?" I ask him. I dreamed of a baby boy once, a little blond little boy with blue eyes who was a great hunter and made pastries like the best. "I don't know, I hope he would have your eyes." Grey eyes? No he's blue once are better. "You're eyes are better. It should have yours. What else?" I asked him looking into his eyes? "Well, he would be really good at hunting and at baking. You know, he would have a little bit of both of us. He would be better with words than your are, but since you're getting better with the years. He would have your courage and strength." He already has a pretty good idea of what we would have. I was really afraid of all this. I stood up and went to the bathroom. "Katniss?" He asks and sat on the bed. I came back with some pink pills in my hand and gave it to him. "You have to decide fast! Before I change my mind. If you throw this away, we could have that little boy you dreamed of." I said still holding the little pills. "Katniss, you sure?" really! I said act fast! "Yes, but please throw them away somewhere before I change my mind." I said and he took them. I closed my eyes and I hear him flush them away. "I love you so much!" He said and took me in his strong arms. I hope he knew what that meant for me. It meant that I love him that much I was ready to do this just for him. He deserved to have children and I know he would do everything he could to protect them just like I would. "I love you too." I said, I turned and kissed him. I hope I know what I'm doing right now. "But don't tell anyone of this okay?" With all that could go bad in a pregnancy I rather wait till the 3 month of it. "Of course, I won't. I love you more and more every single since the day I met you." He said before we started to kiss again. "So can I give you your present now?" I had given him a little mocking jay bracelet. So he would always have me by his side. It was really discreet and he hadn't taken it off since the day I had gave it to him two weeks ago. I couldn't wait till today. He opened his wardrobe and took out a little black bag. He gave it to me and I untied the bow that was keeping it closed. Inside the little black bag was a necklace with a pearl on it. "Is it that pearl?" Of course it was, I saw it. He found it! "Yes, I found it between some of your clothes. I figured you forget you still had it so I took it and made it put on the necklace." It was the best present someone had ever given to me. "It's perfect!" I said and kissed him with even more love and passion.

We were taking breakfast in the kitchen by now. "The pills should start to work off in a few weeks. Maybe less. I don't know actually." I hope they won't work out too long so I don't have time to change my mind. "What changed your mind about it? A week ago you were still saying no." Well he did. It's all for him. "You. It's all because of you." What else. I would be with anyone else I would probably have never wanted some. "So what are you going to do today? Need some help at the bakery?" If he has a big order he could need some extra hands to help. "I don't think I do. You can come if you want to, but I think it will be a pretty boring day. Maybe you could help your mother?" I thought Haymitch but I'm not good at carving woods. "Well I guess that I'm going to her place then." We finished breakfast and we left the house. We were walking hand in hand till the point we had to go our separate ways for the day. "I see you later. I love you" He said as he waved at me. "I love you too." I said walking towards my mom's.

**So what do you think about this? I know its five years later but I was getting a little bit out of inspiration about those days so I thought I'd make it go a little faster. Like it? Please review, it what keep me writing! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Peeta and Katniss decided it's time to try having a baby. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters**

I've throw my pills away for already 3 days now. I'm stilling working hard on not changing my mind. When I have doubt I just look at Peeta and I see that smile he has since we decided it. That's keeps me from changing it. I just try to not think about it. I know he already has done some research about it, about how long it takes for the pills to stop working and how long it normally takes to get pregnant. I think he even knows what's going to happen when we'll be. Like we said we aren't talking about it to anyone and I'm perfectly happy its stays between us. I know he's really happy right now. But I have to admit I'm afraid. Really afraid. That's why I can't just think about it.

**3 months later**

Peeta left early to the bakery. I'm still lying in bed not feeling like coming out. It's still early so I try to just fall asleep again.

I open my eyes and feel nauseous. I run into the bathroom and vomit. Great now I'm getting sick. But I don't really feel sick, I just feel nauseous. Once my stomach is empty I walk down to the kitchen to have some light breakfast. I take a slice of bread and eat it just like that. So what I'm I going to do today? Don't feel like hunting today. Maybe I could just stay here and watch some TV. Maybe even just read a book. Ohoh, their it comes again. I run just in time to the bathroom and throw up the slice of bread. I take a glass of water and brush my teeth to make that taste go away. Well I guess I definitely shouldn't go too far from the bathroom today. So I just take a book and sit on the couch, and put on the TV to have some background noise.

At noon I'm really hungry, I didn't keep anything in my stomach of the entire morning. So I decide to take just some soup with a slice a white bread. To keep safe and prevent from more visits to the bathroom. I hear someone knocking on the door and opened it. "Hay Katniss. Weren't you supposed to come over today?" Magnolia's ask as she comes in. I completely forget! "Oh, I'm sorry Magnolia! I forget about it. I've been sick all morning." "You don't seem that sick. Well don't think about it anymore. Have some coffee?" She ask coming in the kitchen. I close the front door behind her and head to the kitchen. "Yes, Peeta made some before leaving the house. It's probably still warm now." I say and she serves herself a cup. "So where Beth? And where is Ivy?"Ivy was about 4 years old now and she was as adventures as Beth was. I ask her as I finish my soup. "Oh, sorry, want some?" I ask her. "No I've already ate at home. Beth is at school and Ivy went to the bakery with Jasper today." Oh yes, she was sick some days ago, maybe I just catch what she had. I felt something coming up again and run to the bathroom to throw everything over. "Katniss? You're okay?" Magnolia says and come in. "Can you give me a glass of water please?" I ask her still leaning over the toilet and she hands one over to me. "I've been throwing up all morning!" I told her I was sick. "I know the feeling! I almost couldn't leave the bathroom during both my pregnancy." Well I'm not pregnant. I'm not, am I? O god. Stay calm when were my last periods? I think two weeks ago I had some bleeding, but not as much as I usually do. "Katniss, are you pregnant?" No way! I can't be! Magnolia was leaning over me now why I was still in shock. "Katniss?" Was I? "Katniss?" she said again shaking my shoulder. "Yes?" I finally answer. "Are you pregnant?" I don't know okay! Stop asking me that question! "I don't know." I told her and finally look into her eyes. "I don't know." I was still in shock, which prevent me from more panic. "I know how you could know it. Stay here I'll be right back." She said and walked away. I drank the glass of water out trying to stay calm. It's probably not that. I can't be pregnant. Not yet! It's probably not even that.

"I'm back!" Magnolia jelled out and run back into the bathroom where I was still leaning over the toilet. I couldn't move the time she left. She was holding something in her hands but I couldn't see what it was. Everything I saw was just fuzzy. "It's a pregnancy test. You know how it works?" No, I'm sure Peeta know, but I hadn't any idea! "N-N-No." I blurred out. "It's really easy. You take it out his plastic and pie on this side of the stick. That's all you have to do. Afterwards it is going to tell you if are pregnant of not." That's it? That little stick is going to tell me have to panic or not! Just think about Peeta. His eyes, strong hands, lips, the way his hair fell in front of his eyes. I was calming down and took the stick. Magnolia left the bathroom and closed the door.

"So, what does it say?" I was walking circles in the bathroom while Magnolia looked at the stick. "Not ready yet. Weren't you on the pill?" I better had stayed on the pill! "I was, put I stopped three months ago." Bad idea, bad idea! Shouldn't have stopped it! Why did I! "So you were trying to have a baby? Katniss that's awesome!" Really! Because it doesn't feel like that! "Oh, sorry. It's not the right time I see." No you think! Not the time to be mean, she just trying to help me. She's just being a good friend. "It should be time know. So what does it says?" I took a deep breath and Magnolia took a look at the little stick. If its smiles I'm pregnant, if it doesn't I'm not. "It's smiling." She told me. Smiling, it's smiling. Smiling! "Oh god." I whispered more for myself. "Congratulation!" She said. Pregnant, I'm pregnant. Stay calm, think Peeta! Blue eyes, blond hair, strong arms. Think Peeta. "You have to take an appointment with a doctor." That's not what I'm thinking about right now. Not at all! "Do you still have some of Beth or Ivy's baby clothes? Like a bodies?" It's not because I'm scared that Peeta can't be happy about it. And I knew how I was going to tell him. "Euh, yes somewhere in a box." She told me. "Can I borrow one?" I just needed one little baby body. Not more. Just one to tell him about this. "Yeah of course. You can even take all of those clothes." No no no, just one will be enough. Just one.

I was trying to act normal the rest of the day, I made Magnolia promise she wouldn't tell anyone. . And I don't think Peeta noticed anything when he came back from work. I was getting pretty good at this. I had heated up some of the squirrel stew I had frozen down a week ago. Everything was ready now. "It's ready, we can eat now." I was feeling the nerves growing inside of me. I putted to plates on the table and putted some stew in both of them. He came in the kitchen cleaned up because his other clothes were covered of flour. "So how was your day with Ivy?" I ask him. "Ha, it was funny, she decorated some cupcakes. She's better than you with the frosting." He jokes. "That could actually be true!" I joke back. "Oh, something came in for you today." I say as I stay and walk to the living room. Now was the moment of true. I took the little wooden box I found in the study and came back. I handed it over to him and took a long sip of water. "What is it?" He asks me before opening it. "Just open it." I say. He looked into my eyes and opened the little box. When he looked down he sees a little green body. He took it out and looked at me. "Who is it from?" He asks, like if he didn't know yet. "Actually it's from, … Me." I said and see the look in his face change. "Wait, do you mean that we are,… expecting?" He was smiling like he was the happiest man in the whole world. Too bad I couldn't feel as happy as him about this. "Yes. We are." I give him as answer. He stood up and took my in his arms. "I love you so so much!" He says as his hugging me. "I love you too." I say. He then goes on his knees and start talking to my belly. "And I already love you too little bud." He says as his rubbing my flat tummy. "We did it! We are soon going to have our little family." He says as he takes me back in his arms and kisses me. I try to faint the fact that I'm scared to death and it seems like its working. If only he knew how afraid I was of all this.

**So what do you think of this? Katniss if finally pregnant, but is she going to handle it? **

**You know reviews make me very happy! **

**Once more I'd like to apologize for the possible grammatical mistakes, my mother tongue isn't English. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

I was so exhausted of all the emotions yesterday that I fell asleep on the couch. Peeta had to bring me upstairs, which I suppose wasn't that easy with his artificial leg. When I woke up the first thing I had to do is jump out of bed and throw up. I almost fell over Peeta's sleeping body to manage to go at the toilet on time. "What? What? What?" Peeta says as he wakes up because of me. I'm still throwing up in the bathroom so I hope he doesn't expect me to answer. He rubs his eyes with his hands and come over at the bathroom to hold my hair. He starts stroking my back not knowing what else he could do to make it all better. When I'm done he hands me over a glass of water that I drink in one gulp. "Thanks." I say to him. "How long is that going to last? The morning sickness?" I ask him, knowing he probably read it somewhere. "Most women only have those during the first semester." Really three months! I'm going to throw up every morning during three months! "But maybe the doctor could give you something for those." He adds. Well if would be fine to know what I can eat without throwing up! I was starving yesterday. "Any idea of what your wife could have for breakfast without throwing it up?" I ask him. "Well, dry food usually helps. Such as salt biscuits. I don't know. You should be able to hold it up if it's what the baby wants." Really? Oh god. "Well why don't you take a shower while I find you something for breakfast?" Peeta says as he helps me up. "Okay. Why not." He takes me in his arms and whisper:"I love you." Into my ears and leave downstairs to make me breakfast.

I open the shower and waters start to flow over me. Usually I feel better after taking a shower, but this time all I can think about is how I'm going to do this. I didn't even notice I was crying till I heard it in my breath. How am I going to do all of this? How can I protect and take care of a little baby! What is going to happen to him! What if the games came back en he ended up in them! How the hell am I going to do all this? I guess I had been crying under the shower for a long time because I heard Peeta walk upstairs. I tried to stop crying but once you start it's not that easy to stop. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Katniss? Breakfast is ready, want to eat it in bed?" I try to answer but I know that if I do he will hear I'm crying. I hear he puts something down and opens the bathroom door. "Oh, Katniss!" He says as he sees I'm crying and he joins me under the shower without even take his pajamas off. He takes me in his arms and I but my head in his chest. "It's all going to be okay. It's going to be fine I promise." He says holding me in his arms. He can't promise everything will be fine. He doesn't even know that for sure. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you are the baby. It's going to be okay." He whispers. I'm trying to focus on his heartbeat to calm down.

We were sitting in the living room in the couch. Somehow I managed to calm down and we were eating downstairs. Peeta had made some cheese buns for me. And since the bakery wasn't open today he would spend all day with me. "Magnolia said that I should get to the doctor. You know to see if everything is going alright." I told him. I was able to talk about it by now. The fact I cried every single drop out of my body had maybe something to do with it. I was starting to get the idea I was pregnant, but I was still not really okay with the fact that in a few months a little innocent baby would be born and rely on us to protect him, while their already were so much people I wasn't able to protect. "Maybe we could ask your mom? I know she doesn't really work today but I'm sure she could make an exception." I was leaning on Peeta who had his arms around me. "I don't know. Is it a good idea to go to my mom? You know we can't tell anyone about this till three months. And Magnolia already knows about it." Too bad she had to be there, but if she wasn't I won't even know about it yet or just still deny it. "Well who could do a better job than your own mom? You know she the best doctor of this district. And it's not like she is going to tell anyone if we ask her not too." I don't know, maybe he is right. "Maybe we should give her a call without telling her about it first. Just ask her if she could see us today." I ask him. Maybe she would be busy today who knows? "I'm gonna call her right away." He said and took the phone that was next to the couch. His one arm was still around me and he was stroking my hands without even noticing it. "Lilly? It's Peeta here." I remember the day she asked him to call him Lilly, it was the first day she got back in district 12, a lot have change since then. "Yes, everything is fine here. We know it's your day of today, but we wanted to know if we could come over." He said, I guess my mom was saying something but I didn't even try to listen to what she said on the other side of the phone. "You sure? We don't want to bother you." He added. "I can't tell you yet. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. Is it good for you?" I guess she said yes because Peeta hung up with a smile. "She said yes?" I asked him. He was still stroking my hand and I drew some invisible circles on his hand with my finger. "Yes she did. So let's get ready to go."

"You sure it's a good idea?" I ask him one last time when we are walking to my mother's door. "You said it yourself when we left the house honey. It's all gonna be fine." He said and knocked on the door. Our fingers were crossed and it made me feel better. "Good morning kids, come in!" She said as she hugged us. We stepped in and she closed the door behind us. After a little small talk my mom came to the point. "So what is it you need me for?" I looked at Peeta which was sort of a sign to tell him he should say her. "Lilly you have to promise to keep this for you. You cannot tell anyone! We don't want Plutarch to learn about this and use it just like he did with the wedding." I didn't even think about that! I'm still mad at him on the way he used our wedding. He managed to film it somehow and showed the whole world how everything was just love and happiness now. I know he didn't mean bad, but he knows we don't want to be in the spotlight anymore. Don't he even dare using this to put us back in the spotlights! "I won't tell anyone." My mom said. She better doesn't tell anyone, but I know she won't tell anyone about it. "Well we were wondering if you could check on Katniss. We know that the first thing to do when you're pregnant is to go see a doctor." There it was, now my mom new about it. "Katniss is pregnant? You're pregnant!" She ask or told me, I couldn't tell. "The test I took said I was." I say. "And she's having some morning sicknesses." I knew about that! It's a wonder I didn't throw up the cheese bun! "I'm so happy for you guys! I'm gonna be a grandma!" Why is everyone happy about this? And their she took my in her arms again. "We will check out everything right away. Why don't you go to the exam room, I'll come in just a second." Peeta lead me to the room I knew a bit too good for helping my mother out. But what if I wasn't pregnant? What I was just sick? How would Peeta react? What if I can't get pregnant? Omg I'm not going to be able to get pregnant! Peeta won't love me anymore! I'm gonna be left over alone. I guess Peeta noticed I was panicking again. "Shttt. Everything is going to be fine. It's just routine. It's all going to be fine." He said and kissed my forehead. "Keep talking will ya?" I asked him. Hearing his voice helped me little bit. I was still holding his hands and took him in my arms. He closed his arms around me and for just a few seconds I listen to the most beautiful sound in the world, my husband's beating heart.

**What do you think, is everything going to be okay? Will Plutarch managed to find out about it? **

**Let me know what you think will happen or what you thought of this chapter by writing me a review. You know I love them! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

"Let's see if everything is okay. I'm going to start with an ultra sound sweety so if could just lay down in this." I do it still holding Peeta's hand in mine. I think I would feel better if my mom didn't call me sweety, but that's not really that important. "Just put your shirt a little higher so I can have access to your belly." She ask me and I execute it. "So I'm going to put this gel on your belly and go over it with this machine. That way we will be able to see if everything is okay." She explains. Now that she has fancy machine from the capitol she can do much better work then she use too. And we're lucky she become a doctor after the rebellion. Peeta don't say anything and looks at me with an encouraging smile. My mom puts some cold gel on my belly and start going over it with some weird thing. "Look at this monitor. This is your womb." She shows is. How weird is it that we're actually looking inside me! "And see this little thing there? That little black spot?" I'm sick don't I? Both Peeta and I nod. "That little spot there, well that's your little baby." She says wiping a tear of out her eye. I can see Peeta is really moved by all of this and I have to admit I'm too. "That little thing is our baby?" Wow, how did that come out of my mouth? I'm even more scared when I realize I actually already care about that little thing inside of me! When did that happen? "Yes It is. Sweety, it is." My mom said as she putting a lock of hair behind my ears. "We're having a baby!" Peeta say and start to kiss me. I think we both forget my mom was here because our kiss became a little bit to passionate. "Hum. I'm still here…" She said and we both smiled. "So what do we do next?" Peeta asks my mom. She removes the gel of my belly. "Well I can tell you Katniss is about three weeks far. And we'll have to take some blood to know more about it. You'll have to come over to see me every month, sometime to check out if everything is going good, some others time to take some blood." She took a syringe, disinfected my arm and took some blood. I do my best not to look at it. I always hated doing this. "I'm going to send those to the capitol because I can't do the tests over here." Wait what? Didn't she understand the part 'don't tell anyone'? "Don't worry, I'm going to send it in a fake name." She tells us when she saw the look on our faces.

**3 months later**

I'm starting to show. My belly is growing and now we can actually see it round. But I can still hide it under some wide shirts. The morning sicknesses are mostly over by now, but I know that the smell of pickles make them come back, it's a good thing we don't like them. I'm still afraid about all of this, but I'm even more scared of what will happen to my little baby. We were in the kitchen taking some breakfast. Peeta make sure there are always some cheese buns in the house. I already loved them before but know it's like I could eat a whole train of it! "I love having a man that can bake at home!" I say eating the last bit of cheese bun of my plate. "That's a good thing then!" He says smiling at me. He loves the fact my belly is getting round, while I just think I'm getting fat. He keeps repeating me I'm beautiful and it's normal that my belly isn't flat anymore. "So who should we tell first?" I ask. I know he wanted to tell people for weeks. But he promised me we wouldn't tell anyone till I was ready. Magnolia promised she wouldn't tell anyone and she didn't even tell Jasper. "What about Haymitch?" I say. "That's a good idea. And we can tell Annie and Johanna later on the day by Phone. I'm sure they will be happy to hear that!" Sure they are going to be. They already made plans for me before I got pregnant. They said that if it was a girl, she could marry Felix, Johanna and Robert's son. Or if she liked the older guys she could marry Nick, who was six year old. "I'm sure they'll be happy about it. They already arrange a wedding if it's a girl. If it's a boy it would just become their son's best friend. They will be over excited when they will hear this!" We still didn't knew if we were having a little baby girl or a little baby boy. And honestly we didn't really care if it was a girl or a boy. All we care about was for our little baby to be fine. "So Haymitch first?" He asked me. My mom already knew about it, so Haymitch sounded like the best choice now. "Yes Haymitch first. And that way he will see I'm not just getting fat!" I said. He told me a week ago I should stop eating Peeta's food, it made me fat, that's the moment Peeta choice to tell me how beautiful I was every single day. "You're not fat! You're beautiful! And you're showing belly just makes you even prettier!" Yes I know, I'm beautiful, of course he says that, I'm his pregnant wife! "Tell it me again tomorrow." I told him, maybe I would start to believe it.

"Haymitch? You're home?" Peeta yells as we walk in the houses. "In the kitchen!" Of course he is. He is always in the kitchen or in his study carving some new sculpture. We walked to the kitchen and found Haymitch eating some bread. It was a good thing Peeta gave him some every day when he came home. He would eat the entire bakery stock if he didn't! "Sweetheart, bread boy." Haymitch said. He looked down at my belly to show I really should sport more often. I guess Peeta say it too because he said: "She not getting fat Haymitch. She's just perfect how she is." Is he really going to tell everyone I'm perfect? Well I can't do anything about that, I love him because of who he is and it's actually sweet how he keeps saying it over and over. "Okay, if you say so. So why do I have the honor of this early visit? You never come by before noon usually!" Because he always sleeps till noon! "We have something to tell you." I start, I know Peeta it starving to tell him so I'm going to tell him that part. "What do you have to say that couldn't wait till noon?" I guess he just woke up, that's why he is in his kitchen and not really in a good mood. Peeta looked at me and I saw his eyes beautiful blue eyes sparkle. "Katniss is pregnant." He says. Haymitch accidently let his spoon fell in his warm milk and it splashed all over the place. "No way! Really?" No we are just kidding! What do you think! Of course it's for real. "Yes, I'm." I say. Now he will know I'm not fat but just starting to show. "You're going to be a grandfather." Peeta added. We both saw him like sort of father and we knew Haymitch knew it too. He was part of our family. "Well that's explains the belly!" He says. Really! That's all he can say? "See I'm not fat!" Told ya I wasn't fat! "I'm so happy for you guys!" He says as he stays up and takes us both in his arms. It's a good thing the warm milk had enough time to cool down because that would have hurt a little bit! Haymitch shirt was covered of it. "How far are you? At least three months if you start to show aren't you?" It's a good thing Peeta knows everything about being pregnant because I don't. Even Haymitch seems to know more about it then me! "Three months and two weeks." Yes, I know, I counted it! "And do you already know what the sex is?" Not really, we were talking some weeks ago about the fact if we wanted to know or not. We agreed that we wanted to know because it would be easier to prepare everything. Peeta can't wait to start to paint the nursery. We choose the room right next to ours for the baby and Peeta would like to paint the walls himself. Knowing how talented he is with a brush and paint I'm sure it's going to be the prettiest baby room in the whole district, maybe even of whole Panem! "Not yet. We have an appointment in two days." I don't mention it's with my mom because he looked like he was capable to take us over there to know. He was as excited as Peeta was and I can tell even I was excited.

"Let's not tell Annie and Johanna before we know if we're having a baby girl or a baby boy. It's just two days from now. At least we would be able to tell them more about it." I say to Peeta as we walk back home. "Okay no problem." He says and takes my hand in his. "Can you believe I'm actually tired? I feel like I sleep all the time!" Peeta said it was normal, that's it was a pregnancy thing. "Well go upstairs and take a nap then. I think I'm going to put some ideas on paper for the nursery." He kisses me and put a little kiss on my belly. "Let me see what you've got later okay?" I really want to see what he's gonna make of it! "Promise. Now go upstairs wife!" He said like he was bossing me around. "Okay, husband! I love you." I say as I head to my bed.

I put on one of Peeta's shirt so I can still smell him a bit. I'm lying down on the bed and I'm rubbing my little belly. "Don't worry little bud. Everything is going to be alright. I promise I won't let anything hurt you. Hear that mommy loves you that much already!" I say as I'm still rubbing my belly. "Stop talking to your belly and sleep! I don't want my little family to feel tired!" I hear Peeta yell. Well I guess he just find out I did what he has been doing since the day I told him about it. I talking too my still unborn baby and I'm already loving it. Which is kind of scary, I already love him so much and he isn't even here yet, and I know Peeta does too. "I love you honey!" I hear him say just before I fall asleep.

**What did you thought of this one? Any idea Haymitch would be so happy about this? What do you think it's going to be? A little girl or boy? I already know what it is and will try to write about it tomorrow. **

**You know I love reviews so why not leave me one… **

**Thanks for reading this story! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

I woke up because of a delicious smell. I don't even bother changing clothes and walks downstairs with Peeta's shirt."Oh, my sexy wife is awake." He says as his stops cooking to give me kiss. "And my sexy husband is cooking." I say on the same tone. "So, done with the sketches of the nursery? Can I see it?" I ask still half asleep. "I'm almost done cooking, I'll show you them just after this." It really smells great! So happy I married a man that is a great cook, husband, person, I think Peeta is good at everything, expect hunting. "Please you tell me you didn't add onions in it? It smells too good to be sick of it!" I used to like onions, but I guess the baby don't because he don't let me eat them anymore without throwing up. "Nope, no onions." He really thinks about everything!

After eating his delicious meal Peeta show me the sketches he draw for the nursery. "This one is for a little girl." He says as give me a piece a paper. "How long have I been asleep?"I ask him. That's not a sketch, that's art! He draws the nursery in every single detail, even the window. He chooses wooden furniture for the room and painted the walls like if we were at the lake I use to go with my father. The blue sky with some birds on it, I think I even recognize a mocking jay. The trees and the lake with some katnisses in it. Everything is just like I can remember it. "Just one hour or two I think." He says. Well that cannot be the truth, normal people cannot draw something like that in just an hour and cook. "Peeta is perfect! It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen!" I saw he was happy I liked it because he was smiling, but it was more of a 'I'm proud and happy' smile. "I just added the bed and some furniture so you could see what kind of furniture and the color that I could go in it." My husband is just too talented! "It's perfect!" I just say him and kiss him. "And this one would be for a little boy." He says as he gives me another piece of art. It's the same room but the walls and furniture are not the same as the one for a little girl. The walls are painted like if we were at the beach in district wall I just water and waves. While the others or more like if we were on the beach. The sun is high in the sky and there are no clouds. The baby furniture are more of sand colored. "We definitely should add some toys and dolls you know, but I had no idea of what kind of toys you would like in it." I stood up and started to kiss him. I guess the hormones are in it for something but I just needed to feel him close to me. "Make love to me Peeta Mellark." Is the last thing I remember having said before we end up in bed.

"Maybe we should begin to think about names." He said he was stroking me belly with his hand. His other hand was in mine so and we were still lying in bed. Figure out names. "Any ideas?" I asked him. I turned on my side to face him. "Not yet. You?" Not really. "So maybe we can start with a little boy's name?" I added. "With a little boy. What about you fathers name?" My father's name was Garrett. Not really what I want. And I don't want to name my still unborn baby that way. "Garrett? Nope, that's not an option. What about your fathers?" I always knew him as Mr. Mellark. I had no idea of what his name was! "My dad name is ugly. Not good enough for that little baby. It was Bay." Yeah no that's not an option either. "Oh I've got an idea!" I said stood up and took some books out of the library. "Open the book." I said as I gave it to him. I choose a random book. He opened it and looked at me. "And now?" He asks me. "What's the first male name you see?" He searches on the page for any male name. "Ethan. He that's actually pretty. What do you think?" He asked me. Ethan? Ethan Mellark? "Ethan Mellark. I kind of like it too." So if it's a boy Ethan. "What about a middle name? You know, like your mother is called Casablanca Lilly Everdeen. In this case Lilly is her middle name." A middle name? Why not, it made him just more special. "Any idea?" I ask him. "What about a person we actually love or loved?" Okay, but who? "Maybe we could think of that later and choose a little girls name? Because I can't come up with something right now!" He said as he started to draw circles on my belly. "Okay, fine to me." Just as he was going to say something someone knocked at the door. We were both naked in bed so Peeta stood up as fast as he could and putted some clothes on and so did I. I was ready before him because he was having some issues with his artificial leg. "I'm coming." I yelled as I ran downstairs. "Already eat?" I was downstairs just about to step into the hallway but Haymitch already came in. "Yes, but we still have some if you want." That's really something for Haymitch. "If you insist!" He said and headed to the kitchen. Peeta was already in the kitchen filling a plate when I came in with Haymitch."Here you go, and it's still warm." He said and putted in on table. I took myself a glass of water and took a seat in front of Haymitch. "So what where you to doing upstairs?" That's not something I can tell you about… "We were in the nursery thinking about some baby names." Peeta said and winked at me. It was partly true. "Baby names ha. And what did you came up with?" Haymitch said and began to eat. "All we have is a little boy's name. We thought about Ethan." I told him. Peeta took a seat next to me and we were both facing our guest. "Ethan? Ethan Mellark? Well its sounds good. What about a little girl?" Didn't have enough time to come up with one. "We were thinking about it when you knocked. So we don't really have one." Peeta said. "It's a good thing I came in then! I've done some research for it this morning, just after you told me and I think I found the perfect name for you guys." Haymitch had done some research. Well I guess that the fact he is becoming a grandpa really made him happy! "Tell us." I said. "I was looking on the internet for some names and I found one that was kind of unique." Unique, okay, but what is it? "And what is it?" Peeta said looking as curious as I was. "Aiden. It means little fire. Since you were the girl on fire and Peeta the boy on fire I thought it was a good idea." Aiden Mellark? "I like it. A lot! What about Aiden Prue Mellark?" Prue for Primrose and Rue. That way if it's a little girl it will have a unique name. "Aiden Prue Mellark? Sounds like we have found our self a name!" Peeta said. Ethan something Mellark or Aiden Prue Mellark. "Thanks Haymitch! It really is the perfect name!" Peeta told him. "Well you know, I wanted to help you lovebirds out." That's really sweet of him. "Now all we have to find is a middle name for if it's a little boy." I said. "That's something you'll have to find out!" Haymitch said. We stayed in the kitchen for some more hours thinking about a possibly middle name. Even Haymitch helped now and then. I think Haymitch is happy about all of this. Peeta even called him grandpa a few times during the evening and each time a smile appeared on Haymitch's face.

**So what do you think of it? And of the little unborn baby's name? Aiden Prue Mellark and Ethan … Mellark? Any ideas of what they could find for the little boys middle name? I have a pretty good idea of what it's going to be. **

**Why don't you write a review before you do anything else? You know I like them! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

We are walking towards my mom's cabinet. Today is the big day. "If it's a boy, I think we should call him Ethan Bay Mellark." I said as we were walking. We still hadn't figure out a middle name if it was a little boy. But I started to like the idea of calling him Ethan Bay. I know Peeta thought as it as an ugly name, but I kind of liked it by now. "Bay? After my dad? You sure? It's not the prettiest name we can find him." Maybe it's not the prettiest to him, but I like it and I know it would mean a lot to him. "I like it, and I do think it's a pretty name." We were almost at my mom's cabinet by now. "Ethan Bay Mellark it is then." He said happily. "So what do you think it will be? A little baby girl or a little baby boy?" He asks me. Girl or boy, it didn't really matter. It would have the best father of whole Panem! "I don't know. I think it's going to be a little boy." I remember a dream I once had. I had a little blond haired en blue eyes baby boy. But as far as I can remember, it didn't really ended well. Peeta dreamed about a little baby boy two a few months ago. Maybe it was a sing. "I don't know. Well I guess we'll know it pretty soon!" He said and we knocked on my mother door.

"Hey kids, come on in." My mom said as she opened the door. She was spending much more time with us since she knew about the pregnancy. It's like the more my belly started to show, the more she was at home with us. Well having a doctor at home is not such a bad thing! And having your mom home isn't that bad either! "So I've got the results of the blood test and everything seems to be okay." She says as she lead is into her cabinet. I hated those blood tests. I was always afraid it would give us bad news, like if I wasn't already scared enough. The only good thing about those tests is that he always came with me and spends the entire day with me. I couldn't hunt anymore. My mom said it was too dangerous now, I don't know what she meant by too dangerous, it's not like I've not done it since I was a kid. She then added she wanted to be sure I was safe and that a lot of bad things good go wrong in the woods. I still don't really know what could go wrong. "So ready to know the sex of you little baby?" She asks us as I lay down on her table-bed. "Ready to know if your grand kid is a girl or a boy?" Peeta asked with a smile. "Sure I'm! That little baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the world." I hope he was going to be the safest baby of the world! "Put your shirt up Katniss so I can take a look at it." I search for Peeta's hand and lift up my shirt. I took Peeta's hand and we crossed our fingers. My mom putted the cold gel on my belly and went over it with that weird capitol machine. I looked into Peeta's eyes and I could see the excitement in his eyes. His loved it when he could see our little bud. But this time there was something more about it. We heard a sound that went like _woof woof woof_. "Hear that?" My mom asks. Of course we do! We both nod. "That's your baby's heart beat." No way! That's was little mini-us heart beat! I felt some tears in my eyes and Peeta whipped them away. "His heart beat!" Peeta said. "So if you look at the monitor now, you'll that's his little head." Well that's not the little spot it used to be anymore! I actually look like a little baby! "And his little hands." She continued the show us. "And if that little kid could just move over a little bit." She said and adjusts the machine on my belly. "So do you already have picked up names or were you two waiting?" She asks as she searches for something on the monitor. I look at Peeta and he starts. "If it's a little girl it's going to be Aiden Prue Mellark." He said and I continue: "And if it's a little boy it's Ethan Bay Mellark." I told her. "Well let me introduce you to…" She said and stopped in the middle of her sentence. So what is it? Ethan or Aiden? "Let me introduce to little Aiden Prue Mellark." My mom said. "It's a little girl." She added. A girl! We are going to have a little girl! "A little girl!" I whisper and I see some tears role over Peeta's gorgeous face. "We are having a little girl!" He says and kisses me.

First thing we did when we went back to victor's village is going over at Haymitch's. We walked in the house without even bothering to knock. He came out of his office and looked at us. He knew that today was the big day and was really excited to hear about it. "So?" He asked us without giving us enough time to close the door. Peeta looked at me and nod, which was the sign I should announce it. "Well good morning to you too." I said taking some more time. "yeah yeah, good morning? So boy or girl?" Haha, it was really fun to play with him, but I think I'm just going to tell him. "It's a girl!" I told him and he took us both in his arms for a group hug, which was weird for Haymitch. He almost wears me to the couch and made me sit in it. "Come on mommy sit! Bread boy." He said as he pushed Peeta next to me. "Stay here!" He said and walked upstairs."What is he doing?" I asked Peeta. "I have no idea." He answered. "A little girl! Can you believe it?" He said about the news. Haymitch came back downstairs. "I found this on the internet and thought you two could like it." He said as he handed us a big box over. It really was a big box! "Open it." He told us and that's what we did. Once open we found some baby clothes and bodies in it and a bunch of other stuff. We took a little green body with _baby on fire_ written on it. "Haymitch it's beautiful! You shouldn't have done all of this, it's too much." It was really a lot. Peeta took another body with _my daddy is a baker_ on it and another one with_ my mommy is the hunter of Panem._ There were a bunch of other short and bodies with funny stuff on it. "Nothing is too much for my granddaughter!" He said. It was really cute when it came out of his mouth. "This one is my favorite!" he said and took out a little yellow body with written in blue _Haymitch's grandkid. _Well I guess he was really excited about all of this. "Where did you found all these?" Peeta asks. "The internet is handy. I found a website where you could make you own baby clothes, just had to order them. Oh, there is more." He said and took a little box out of the big box. "More?" I said as I took the little box he was handing me over. "Really Haymitch you didn't had to do anything." Peeta said. It was all so much! Our little baby girl wasn't even born yet that she already was spoiled! "I wanted too! Now just open it." He said and I did. When I opened the little red box I found a little golden bracelet in it. It looked a lot like the mocking jay bracelet I had bought for Peeta a long time ago. But instead of a mocking jay there was a little fire. "Turn it." He said and I did. On the back side of the fire was writtendown _Aiden_. "I guess you're lucky it's a girl! But when did you bought this? We picked out her name this week!" It was really beautiful! "Well I ordered the bracelet with the clothes, but when you both agreed on the name Aiden I made it written down." Well I guess he really is lucky it's a girl! If it had been a little boy he would have bought it for nothing. "I love it Haymitch!" I said and I took him in my arms. "Yeah, it's really beautiful." Peeta said.

Once home we called Annie and Johanna. They were both happy we finally were expecting. When we told them it was a little girl they were even more happy about it! They said that our family was finally expanding his self and they were happy they could call us family. It's funny how they both turned out to be closes friends. Even Johanna who was my enemy first. I could imagine my life without them.

After both phone calls we went over at Magnolia and told her the good news. She was happy she could finally tell Jasper and her daughters. Ivy was septic when we told her there was a little baby in my belly. Beth already saw her mother pregnant once so she believed us in no time. Jasper congratulated us both and putted his hand on Peeta's shoulder. I guess that's some guy's solidarity or something like that.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought of it by posting a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Someone ask me why I picked out a boy's name for their little girl. Well first of all I think it's a pretty name and I don't think it's for boys only. A lot of girls have boyish name today and it was more for the meaning of the name that I choose that one. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

**2 months later**

I'm about five months far by now. It's pretty obvious for everyone now that I'm pregnant. Peeta and I started to paint the nursery and we are going to order some furniture next week, although we already have a cute little crib. My mom comes by every day and almost every day she brings a new present for Aiden. Mostly she brings animal dolls or clothes. I'm sure we won't have to buy or little princess any clothes till she's at least one! We've ordered some more pregnancy clothes because Peeta was getting out of shirts to wear because of me. He never complains about anything and is so sweet. He stills come homes with cheese buns every day after work and even managed to take care of me, which is not that normal he is the one that's working so I should take care of him. I already told him that and he said he didn't want to hear about that. I can't hunt at all anymore. It's not that easy to hunt with bow and arrows when your belly is in the way! So I go over to Haymitch's or Magnolia. My mom doesn't want me any near of her cabinet because she doesn't want me to get sick. But I cannot stay at their places all day. So sometimes I help out at the bakery, but my mom told Peeta that I could get sick their too! So I'm kind of locked up between the walls of the house. But there is some good news too. Since I told Johanna I was locked up in my own house she arranged to come over this week! Johanna and Felix are going to stay for like two or three day with me, Johanna's husband couldn't come with them because he had some business to take care of. I guess I'm not going to meet him soon. But I'm going to see Felix for the very first time and that's pretty great.

"How late is it now?" I ask Peeta. We're both sitting in the couch and he is me feet massage and it feels beyond good! "Don't worry, their train is probably just a little bit late. They will be here on no time." He tells me. I put my feet, turn and lean on him. He takes me in his arms and strokes my now large tummy.

I was looking out of the window when I saw Johanna arriving with her stroller. I saw her pushing the stroller with the one year old Felix in it. "Peeta they're here!" I yelled out and run outside the house towards my friend. "Katniss, you're beautiful! This pregnancy fits you." Coming from here it has to be true because it didn't sound like sarcasm. "You too!" I said and took her in my arms. "So where is bread boy?" She asks me as we head back to the house. "He's inside." I say. "So who's this little buddy here?" I ask her leaning over the baby. She stops the stroller and takes him in her arms. "Katniss, let me introduce to my little boy Felix." She says. She is holding a brown haired brown eyed little guy in her arms. No doubt it's her son! They have the same eyes nose and lips! Even the way he looks at you is the same as her. "Well isn't he a handsome little boy!" I tell and tickle his belly. "Wanna hold him?" Euh, me holding a baby? I'm still scared about the fact that I'm having a baby! "Euh, yeah, why not." I say and she hand him over to me. "Let's go inside." I say holding Felix. "I'm sure Peeta is waiting you." I add and at the moment we closed the door Peeta came in the hall and took Johanna in his arms. "How are you?" He asks her smiling. "I'm fine. Really life has been kind to me lately!" Just after that Peeta notice the baby is in my arms. "Ho, I guess this handsome little guy is Felix? He looks so much like you!" He says as he comes closer to me too have a better look at him. "No, he's much prettier than I am."

Johanna putts Felix in the little crib upstairs after feeding and he have made his burp. We've put the crib into one of the guest's rooms so that Johanna could sleep with her little boy. We talked for hours in the living room because we wanted to catch up on each other's lives. I ask her some more about Annie because she has given her a visit a month ago and she tells me that nick does great at school. Of course he is great at swimming and she thinks about signing him up in the swimming team of his school. She tells me that Nick is looking more and more as his father every day. That must be hard for Annie. We tells about everything why can think about and go to bed late in the night.

"It's so good to have Johanna at home." I say as I'm making ready to take a shower."I know, we haven't seen her for so long." He says lying on bed. Since we still have to wash a big part of his clothes he only puts a short on to sleep, which I enjoy a lot! "And Felix is so cute!" I say from the bathroom. I put on the shower en the water starts to flow. I close the door and steps under the hot water. I'm singing on old silly song under the shower when I feel something weird happening. I thought a felt something move in my tummy. But since it's not moving anymore I guess I just imagined it. I start singing again when it moves again. "Peeta!" I yell from the shower. I take him just a few seconds to come in the bathroom. "Yes? Something wrong?" maybe I shouldn't have yelled because he looks like his in panic. "I think the baby just moved!" I tell him. "Really?" I shut the water from the shower out and walk out of it. "I'm pretty sure he just did!" He positions his hands on my belly. "I swear he moved!" Of course when I tell him he's not anymore. "You were singing! Try it again." Damned, I thought he couldn't hear me! I started to sing a bit more shyly again and the baby moved. "I felt it!" Peeta says with really big smile. It was a little bit harder do dry myself and put one of his shirt on after that! He didn't want to take his hands of my belly because he was afraid the baby would move again. Once I managed to do it somehow I went in to bed. Peeta asked me to sing again to see if the baby only moved when I was singing, since he did it twice already. So I did as my husband asked me and I sang again. The baby started to move again and I saw a tear in the corner of Peeta's beautiful deep blue eye. "I guess the baby really likes his mommy's voice." He said not moving his hands of my belly anymore. "Peeta? Could you do something for me?" I said and stopped singing. "Yes, of course what is it?" He already put some sweet almond oil on my belly for the stretch marks so he knew it wasn't that. "Can you go downstairs and bring me back some ice cream?" I didn't want to move out of bed and I really was starving for ice cream. "If my wife wants ice cream, she gets ice cream. I'll be right back." He says and run out of the bedroom only wearing his short. It's a good thing his not shy at all because if he meets Johanna on the way it won't be too bad. He came back in no time and we started to eat some strawberry ice cream in the night.

**I'm leaving on holiday today so I won't be able to update this story till august. I hope you won't mind about it and I swear I'm going to update it at the minute I'm back. **

**And I would like to thank one of my readers: XXkarinalouisexx thanks for all the reviews! They really make me happy!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm finnaly back from holliday. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. **

The next day Peeta told everyone he felt the baby move. Even when my mom came by he told her. He told everyone he saw! Which was kind of funny because he sees a lot of people at the bakery. In no time everyone knew about it. I can't not be mad at him for that, he just happy. But the part where everyone puts their hands on my tummy is not that great! They ask but don't even wait for me to answer.

I was in the couch with Johanna and Peeta was at the bakery. We were playing with little Felix. He threw the ball away and we had to give it back to him. Don't really know why it was so funny for him but hé, that's what he wanted to do. I putted the TV on so we would have some back ground sound, which is something I like to have. It was some silly program about life after the rebellion. I never watch those programs because they always show me the faces of the people I lost and in each of these they show the pictures of Peeta and me getting married. We still have no idea of how they got those, but we are still mad about it. "Where did the ball go?" Johanna said with a silly voice to Felix. I had the same silly voice when I was talking to him. I took the ball and gave it back to him once more. "Here's the ball!" I said. The program was now over and it went over to advertisings. _News flash! New collector item for the mocking jay collection_. I heard it and looked at Johanna. During the years they had made a doll for each one of the victors, including Annie and Johanna. Even Nick was in the collection as Finnick's little boy, but Peeta and I had several of them. "What are they going to sell now? I hate that collection." Johanna said. I think all victors hate that collection. It's like if the capitol is still playing with us in some way. We watched the advertising too see what _collector item_ it was. Felix wasn't really happy with the lack of attention he had right now. _Starting today you can buy the 'Happy family' back, which include a Peeta Mellark doll, a pregnant doll of the now called Katniss Mellark-Everdeen. But there is more, you can also buy this little blond baby doll girl to go with it. _"What!" I yelled out loud and Felix started to cry. Johanna took him in his arms and started to calm him down. "How do they know about this? Nobody except Effie in the capitol knows I'm pregnant we make sure nobody else knew." And they also knew we were having a baby girl. I hate Plutarch for starting that_ mocking jay collection. _"Maybe someone you know told them?" I didn't know anyone who would tell them. Johanna managed to hide her pregnancy from the capitol so Felix didn't appear in it. But my little unborn little girl was already. Of course they know, they keep an eye on their Mocking jay. I was so furious that my vision started to fade. "Katniss, calm down, it's not good for the baby." Not good for the baby! The fact that's it's my baby is already not a good thing for this poor little girl! "I think I'm going to take a walk. Can you stay here by yourself?" I asked her and took a jacket in the hall. "Yeah of course. I'm going to but Felix down for his nap and I'll probably have one myself." She said, I think she didn't dare to say no because I was too furious. "Okay, I'll see you later." I said and took my bow and arrows hiding those from her. I know I promised mom and Peeta I wouldn't go in the woods anymore. But it was that or I would break everything inside of the house.

I was too angry to focus enough on anything. I walked for a long time and ended up at the little lake. I started to shoot on everything, the threes, the bushes, even managed to kill some birds and squirrels. When I was out of arrows I took all those I could find and started all over again.

When I was done shooting I just let myself fell on the ground and started to cry. I cried all of the tears I had in my body. The fear I had when I learned I was pregnant became stronger with the minute.

On my way back home I felt a little bit better. I walked back through the woods heading towards the district. I was thinking too much because I didn't hear that noise in my back. When I finally noticed it, I took my bow and turned. There was wild cat just in front of me. I shoot but he avoided it and jumped on my. Because of my tummy I couldn't take arrows as fast as I used to and I fell on the ground killing the cat, I usually would have avoid him but being pregnant really don't help when you want to hunt . When I wanted to stand again and take the arrows I shouted I noticed something was wrong. My arm was hurting me a lot. I won't be able to use my bow with this pain. So I took everything that fell and started to run towards the village, just in case that wild cat wasn't alone in the woods.

I probably was in the woods for a while because when I came back I heard some people yell my name. I walked in the village holding my arm close to me and hiding the few wounds I had. "She's here!" I hear someone yell and she run towards me. It was Greasy Sae's granddaughter, Summer. "Are you okay?" I guess I had been in the woods for a pretty long time because it was already getting dark. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine thanks." I said not that gentle. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to go home and check my arm. The pain was harder with every step I took and even harder when I moved my arm. I was still walking towards victor's village when someone ran into our direction. I recognized that blond hair and everything that goes with it. "Thanks Summer. I'll take it over from here. Can you tell the people that are still searching that we found her?" He asked her. I was not waiting for any answer and I was still walking home leaving Summer and Peeta behind me. I just wanted to go home. I guess Summer left because Peeta ran to me and stop in front of me. "Are you okay?" I saw he was searching for a problem, something like what I was hiding under my jacket. I didn't answer, I didn't want to lie and I knew that my answer wouldn't make him happy. "Johanna called me at the bakery and told me what happen." Of course Johanna did, who would blame her? I've been in the woods for hours! "Can we just go home?" Was the first thing I could say to him. "Yes, sure. Let's go home." He putted a hand in my back, and I head to hide the fact it was painful. I guess I had some more wounds then I thought.

"Oh, good you find her!" Johanna said as we came home. "Sweetheart, don't you dare leave like this again!" Haymitch yelled. Of course he was here too, shouldn't surprise me! "Oh honey! Are you okay?" Oh, that's someone I didn't expect to see. My mom was here too. "Yeah, I'm okay." Peeta took the bow and arrows from my and I repress some more waves of pain. "I felt like hunting so I went to the woods." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Sweetheart, you know you can't into the woods pregnant! What if something bad had happen?" Thanks Haymitch. I wanted to reply 'something like what?' but I had a pretty good idea of what it could be. "Yeah, well nothing happened you see?" False, but they still didn't notice I was hiding my arm. "I am going to take a shower now. Okay?" I said looking at every ones face. I'm the worst person on earth. What was I thinking! And poor Peeta, he was probably worried to death! "Yeah, course. Dinner is almost ready." He said. Dinner? I haven't eaten since breakfast! How could I forget that! I didn't even drink since breakfast! "Okay, I will make it quick." I kissed him on his lips to let him know I was okay and walked upstairs without looking at the others. Once in the bathroom I took of the jacket and putted my arm into cold water. "Auw." I said, hopefully not to loud. "Katniss?" Oh damned, someone followed me!

**I'm going to end this chapter here. Who is it that followed her upstairs? What's going to happen next? You'll see all of that in the next chapter. **

**P.s: please remember that my mother tongue isn't English so apologize me for the possible grammatical mistakes. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

"Katniss, sweety?" I said I was taking a shower so they would leave me alone! But I guess my mother didn't understand that. She walked in the bathroom, how could I forget to lock the door! "Katniss? What are you doing?" She said and looked at my arm. "What happened?" She said and took my arm. "Auw! Careful!" I almost yelled out and too my arm back. "What happened?" She asked again harder this time, which meant I couldn't dare try anything else with her and better just tell her the truth. "I fell." Which is half true, I was pushed on the ground by a big wild cat who wanted to kill me. "Just like that? Sweety, don't forget I know you better then you know! You never fall!" Damned. She took my arm again and started to examine it. "Ok, the truth! I was pushed on the ground by a wild animal and wasn't fast enough to shout him death before he jumped! My stupid belly was in the way!" Sorry little princess. I'm not mad at you… I thought for myself. "Oh, sweety!" She said on took my arms. Bad idea, it hurt even more. "Take your shirt of." She said, I guess she noticed I had a little more than a painful arm. "What, no!" Smart answer, really, my brains are good when I need them in for moments like this. "Want me to call Peeta or Haymitch? I'm sure they will help me take your clothes of! I just want to see what else you have beside a broken arm." Oh no! Broken! That's something I won't be able to hide very long from Peeta! "Okay, whatever." I said and started to try taking my shirt of. One thing is sure, taking it off with one arm is not that easy! "Euh, can you help?" I almost whispered. She helped me taking of my shirt and I saw my arm was bleeding. "Stay here, I'm going home to take some things, don't do anything. I'll be right back to take care of your arm and wounds." She said en left the house.

I was sitting down on bed with a cover on my waiting for my mom to come back when Peeta came in the bedroom. "Your mom told me you were hurt." He said and sits next to me. "Johanna told me what happened this morning. What happened in the woods? Why didn't you just come to see me?" Because I didn't want Peeta to help me feel better, and I didn't want to hurt him. "A wild cat took me by surprise and because of my belly I wasn't fast enough to kill him before he jumped on my. I fell on the ground and he killed him." I told him like it was the most normal and easy thing on the world. He didn't insist on his second question. "Have you eat anything, or drink anything today?" He told me putting his hand on my shoulder which brought another "Auw." Out of me. He took his hand of me. "I'm sorry." He said quickly. I'm the worst wife of whole Panem. "Peeta I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight and just went to the woods to calm down. I didn't came to you because I was to mad and didn't know what I could do or say. I'm so sorry! I'm the worst person of the world" I said and feel tears flowing out of my eyes. "Its okay, it's okay." He took my face in his hands and kissed my tears away. "It's okay. And you're definitely not the worst person of the world! You are the sweeties, most courageous, funniest person of the world." He said rubbing the rest of my tears away. "Yeah but what if I didn't killed that animal on time? What if because of me we would have lost the baby! What if" "Katniss! Katniss, the baby is okay! You did kill him on time, the baby is okay, and you'll be when your mother will have taken care of you." He said and took my in his arms softly.

"So, that done." My mom said putting a bandage in my back. She had already put my arm in a plaster. "I can't give you any medication because of the baby so I can't help for the pain. I'm sorry sweety." "Its okay mom, I can handle it." Peeta had brought me dinner upstairs and Haymitch left home. Both Haymitch and Johanna knew what really happened in the woods by now and I know Haymitch was mad at me. Johanna was happy everything turns out okay. "No more hunting now!" She said. "I promise." She left and I stayed in the bedroom with Peeta. He took my in his arms softly. It was already late by now and Johanna was already in the guest room preparing for the night. "I'm sorry." I said for the thousands time. "Katniss, you don't have to apologize. You're okay, everything is okay. You know what? Let's not talk about this anymore." He said still holding my close to him. "Does it hurt much?" Not that much, it's not like I can't handle pain. "A little bit. Nothing that I can't handle." I said. I felt my eyes closes them self. "I love you Peeta." I whispered. "I love you too sweetheart. Now sleep." He said.

I woke up the next morning into Peeta's arms. I stroke my belly with my hands relieved nothing bad happened to my little girl. I'm going to have to call Plutarch today, this cannot go further. "How do you feel this morning?" Peeta said putting his hands on mine on my belly. How I feel? Silly, stupid, like an idiot, hungry. "Stupid. But fine." My stomach let everyone know he was empty. "Hungry? What do you want this morning?" He asks ignoring what I said. "I don't know, what do you have?" With Peeta we have everything I want! "What about a hot chocolate with some bread?" Sounds good to me! "Okay, sounds delicious!" I said mouthwatering. I stood up and Peeta gave me the scarf me mom gave me. I was supposed to but my arm in it all day long. "I already hate that thing." I said as I putted my arm in it. "I know, but may I add that you still looks sexy in it. " I was fat, had bruises and a broken arm and he still thought I was sexy! "How can I be sexy looking like this?" I asked him. He took my in his arms and kisses me softly. "Well your gorgeous blue eyes still sparkles. You still have the hottest body of the world and you have something no one else in this world has." Hottest body? "I'm fat! I'm not hot. And what do I have that the others don't?" Really what do I have no one else had? "You've got my heart. And you're not fat! You're pregnant! Another thing that made you the most beautiful woman of the world! You're having our baby!" Oow, he's so sweet! "Well I've got yours, but you've got mine! I'm so lucky to have you, I still think I don't deserve you." I say and look down. "Hey, don't say that! I'm lucky to have you! And I'm the one that don't deserve you!" He said rubbing my cheek. "How come you would be the one not deserving me?" really, he is perfect! "Well first of all you only had a baby because I wanted to! I could never top that! I see the fear you because of it every single day, but still you manage to suck it up because of me!" That's what he thinks? "I wanted this baby because of you. I WANTED it too okay; you didn't force me in it. I'm lucky you even wanted to have one with me!" Okay now it's getting too far. "Let's just say we deserve each other for now. I'm hungry!" I said and smiled. "Let's say we do then! Now let's try to full that belly of yours! My girls are hungry!" He smiled and we went downstairs to the kitchen.

Johanna was already there, but Felix was nowhere to be found, so I guess he was still sleeping. Peeta made us both sit on chairs. "So what do we eat this morning?" He asked. I'd be happy with anything. "Do we still have some strawberry filled cupcakes in the fridge?" Okay, that's not really breakfast, but who will tell me that! I'm pregnant so I can eat everything I want whenever I want. "Really! That's not breakfast!" Nobody expect Johanna! "I don't care, I feel like having one. So do we still have some?" I said looking at Peeta. He's already holding the plate with the cupcakes and putting them on the table. "So cupcakes it is. And who said you can't eat that at breakfast? You know, what I'm going to have one too!" I took one of the strawberries filled once and Peeta took a chocolate one. "Delicious!" I said taking a bite out of it. "If everyone eats that at breakfast than I guess I have to do so too!" Johanna said as she toke a pistachio one. "You don't have to, I can make you something else if you want." Peeta said smiling. "No, no, it's okay. Cupcakes are fine!" She said quickly. "Ha told you cupcakes were perfect for breakfast!" I said and we all started to laugh.

**So enjoyed it? Let me know by reviewing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm busy with exams at school this month and I have to study a lot. But here it finally is. Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters**

**One week later**

Johanna finally left. After break down in the woods she wanted to make sure I was okay before she would leave. Poor Felix, I'm sure he was missing his dad because of me. But like I said, she finally went back home. Johanna is not the only one that's worried for me. Peeta is too, it's like he doesn't even know he has a bakery to run because he never leave home anymore. I also see my mom more. She comes at least once a day to check on my back. I still have a huge bruise on my back, so I'm allowed to eat in the sofa. Chairs are painful. I try to hide it when I actually feel pain because it makes me feel even more stupid then I already am. What was I thinking to go hunt!?

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" Today is the day I decide to kick him out of the house. I'm sure his costumers are missing his handwork. I love having him at home with me, but I never have some alone time anymore. Actually I'm never really alone anymore. Every time I think I'm, the baby starts to kick. Just like when I'm going to bed. She almost doesn't move all day long, and when I'm laying down she start to kick like if she was a soccer girl. "What do you mean?" He asks while gently rubbing my stomach. "Maybe you don't remember, let me fresh something up for you. You know that thing we cal a bakery, you know that place where you use to work?" I said. If he takes it bad I'll just have to putt on the hormones. Which besides some strange craving aren't so hard to handle."Don't worry about that, Jasper is doing great?" Really, that's not what Magnolia said when I visited her yesterday. He's overwhelmed by the work. I look at Peeta's gorgeous blue eyes almost sure he can read on my face what I'm thinking. "I won't mind if you went back to your bakery you know. I can handle being on myself." Adding for myself don't do anything stupid anymore and don't watch TV during the day. "I like to be at home with my lovely wife and little unborn baby girl." He says still rubbing my stomach to prove it. "Well your bakery is kind of your baby to you know." Well not a human baby but he'll get what I mean. "I know. But…" He starts before I interrupt him "But nothing. You don't have to watch every single thing I do to see if I'm going to have another break down." My mom told him that the hormones are affecting me more than I want to admit, and that I'm more susceptible for break downs, bad idea of her! Peeta looks at me and I can see I almost won the battle. "You don't have to worry anymore. And you know that Magnolia and Haymitch will probably stalk me every hour of the day! You know how Haymitch feels about his grand-daughter!" Its funny how Haymitch became an entire part of the family, even if we're not blood related I couldn't imagine my life without him in it anymore. "I'm sure Haymitch would do that! He would even hold you captive in the house till I come home."He says. He didn't seem to be joking. He wouldn't ask Haymitch to do that right? I'm sure he wouldn't. "So you're going back to the bakery?" I ask him still looking in his eyes. "You sure you'll be okay without me?" He moves his hand to my cheek and I nod. "We'll do just fine." I tell him putting my hand on my baby pump. I move forward to Peeta and we share a kiss.

**The next day**

Peeta left for the bakery. But he baked my some cheese buns first. Could he possibly be more perfect? I doubt it. I'm still in bed wondering what I'll do all day long. I'm sure Haymitch is looking out of his window to see if I'm up yet, so I won't be able to go out of the house. Well I can still try to bake dinner with one hand, but I rather let Peeta bake. Just like I let Peeta paint the walls of the nursery. I could just go over at the bakery, I think Jasper took a day of. Not such a good idea, should let Peeta have some alone time too. Rest on thing, going over to Haymitch's, maybe he'll be able to give me something to do. I go out of bed and putt on a pant and one Peeta's shirt. I know I have a lot of pregnancy clothes (thanks to Peeta) but I still prefer wearing his shirts. They're large enough to hold my belly and still comfortable, and the best point to wearing his shirts is that I have his smell with me all day long.

I walk over to Haymitch's. I knock and the door and walk in before he answers. I'm heading to the kitchen. "Yes, sweetheart you can come in. So what do I have to thank this visit for?" He asks me sitting around his kitchen table. I'm surprised he's not carving the Mayor a new goose. "I'm bored." Anyone else would take this wrong, but I know Haymitch well enough to know he won't. "Join the club! I didn't have an order of all week." Yeah, that or he declines them all so he can watch over me. My stomach rumble to make me know I haven't took breakfast. Haymitch looks at me like if I would have fart or something. "Woman, you didn't feed that baby?" He says looking at me. I forgot, I was kind of use to take breakfast with someone else. "Man, I forgot." I say on the same tone as Haymitch. "You wouldn't have anything I could eat, do you?" I don't want to go home in that empty house. I know I said I wanted some alone time, but I can't stand the stupid girl that I'm lately. "Nope, I have to go buy some. Didn't Peeta bake you something before he left for work?" Yes he did, but like I thought earlier, don't want to be over there alone. "Probably. But why don't we go buy you some grocery now? I could go with you." Please say yes, that would keep me busy for a moment. "Well I guess we could do that. But put a jacket on would you, I don't want you to have a cold." That's maybe something Peeta hasn't order for me yet, or maybe he did but who would now? With all those clothes in my wardrobe. "Have anything that would fit me?" I ask Haymitch with a big smile. He walks out of the kitchen and comes back with a dark-green jacket. I think I saw him wear that one once. "Here it is sweetheart." He says as he hands it over.

First stop the bakery. I now I said I should give Peeta some alone time, but I kind of miss him already. "So what do you need in here?" I ask Haymitch as we walks towards the door. "Bread." No, that I wouldn't have guess. Haymitch push the door open and I hear the little tingling of the oh so familiar bell above the door. "Good morning, how can I help you?" I hear my handsome husband say while he takes delicious smelling bread out of the oven. "Maybe bread boy has some bread? And something to eat for that fat girl next to me." Hey, that's not fair, I'm not fat I'm pregnant. "What fat girl? I only see I gorgeous looking woman." Peeta replies joking. Haymitch role his eyes and Peeta lean over the counter to kiss me. "Don't tell my wife." He whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell." I whisper back. "So if you to lovebirds are finish licking each other's face of we have some groceries to do. Here is an idea. Why don't you keep your one hand wife busy in here while I go buy some food?" Haymitch asks Peeta. What I'm I such a pain in the ass? That's not fair either, hormones thinking! "I can still use one more hand." Peeta jokes. I will be so happy when my arm will heal. "Bye sweetheart." Haymitch said leaving me behind. My stomach made some noise again. "So about that something to eat for that fat girl?" I say on bad imitation of Haymitch's voice. "Take whatever you feel like eating." And he takes my hands and brings me into his bakery's kitchen.

**I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter. Review to let me know what you thought of it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

**2 months later**

Today I'll finally be able to see my arm again. We're going over to my mom's so she can take the plaster of my arm. Can tell how exited I'm. Do you know how hard it can be to shampoo your hair with one hand? Let's not even talk about the hot air balloon I've instead of a baby pump. How can a little baby make you become so fat!? Well at least Haymitch is happy with my big belly. He can't stop making jokes about it like, wow what are you hiding in that all of the Mayors geese? Good thing, he only jokes when Peeta is there. He probably knows that if we are alone and he starts joking that I'll kill him.

"Sweetie, calm down. You're mom isn't going anywhere." Peeta says. I guess I start running again. "I know, but I can't wait for her to take it off." I reply. We are walking into the district toward my mom's place. Peeta has to hold my hand for keeping me from running towards it. "Oh before I forgot to tell you. The crib is arriving with today's train." I tell him, they've called my when he was working and I knew he was going to be really excited about it. He's almost done with the nursery, and I can tell it's the most beautiful baby room I've ever seen. I've I could I would sleep in it! But I rather sleep in Peeta's arms. This is getting more uncomfortable every day. I can use his as my pillow anymore, no my giant belly is in the way. "Awesome. I'll get it after we saw your mom." Did he just say I? I cough. "Sorry, WE are going to get it." Much better. I think sometimes he kind of forget I'm here too. Which is weird because I'm de one with the baby inside her. We finally arrive at my mom's and Peeta push on the bell. A few seconds later my mom open the doors and let us come in. "Can you just wait for my in the kitchen first, I have to clean the exam room first, one of my patients was sick and we certainly do not want you to get sick too don't we. "Okay, we'll wait in the kitchen." Peeta says as he leads me to it.

The first thing Peeta did when my mom took off the plaster was kiss every single piece of skin that was underneath it. The last piece of my past stupidity was finally gone and it felt like I could stop feeling guilty. We were now walking holding hands to the station where we would take our little baby girls crib. How I could see Peeta was really excited about it? I was the one who had to keep him from running this time! "Peeta were going to have it soon enough, please stop running." It's one thing when I'm running, but it's harder to walk with my giant pump when he is running. "I'm sorry Katniss." He says once more. Maybe I should just let him go get it and go home, I'm kind of tired and my feet are swollen. "You know what, what if you go get it and I just go back home to take a nap?" A nap, a bed maybe even a shower! Are just being naked in the house so I don't feel like all of the clothes I'm wearing are like crimped. "You sure?" He asks me. I nod and he kisses me before he starts running to the station. If I didn't know Peeta that well, I could have thought that he was a kid that was going to get a toy at the station.

Once home I took off my clothes and took a shower. I was undoing my hair and was washing it with both hands. I was finally feeling the water on my arm again. The next thing I did was putting on a shirt, not one of Peeta's anymore, they don't fit anymore. I feel like I'm a giant whale and I hate it. I let myself fall on the bed and put the cover on my. It's cold in the bed when you're sleeping alone. I close my eyes and start thinking about the good things in my life. I figured out that when I did that I had less nightmares during the night. So the good things in my life, my lovely husband, his heartbeat, blond locks and blue eyes. Those are the best thing I have in life! Then there is Haymitch, my mom, Johanna and Annie. Gale even if we don't see each other much anymore. And of course this little girl. I put my hand on my giant belly and fall asleep.

I woke up because of some noise outside the room. I walk out of bed and start heading to where that noise come from. It's from the nursery. I open the door only to see Peeta building the crib. "Did I wake you?" Yes you did. "No, I was already awake." If I tell him he'll feel bad. He's overprotecting me lately. I'm pregnant not invalid! "So what do you think?" He asks me as he stands up. Well the crib is great and it fits perfectly into the nursery. How can I have such a talented husband and not have any talents of my own? Hunting doesn't count! "It's perfect. You're perfect." I say and kiss him. Even kissing is becoming hard. How can he take me in his arms to kiss me gentle when my pump stands in the way. I'll be so happy when the baby finally comes out. AT the moment I thought that I started to panic again. No I won't be happy at all, the baby should stay inside, where it's warm and where it's protected from the outside. Just stay inside. I'm starting panicking again every single day. I know Peeta knows it because each time I do he whispers sweet words in my ear. Just like now. "Katniss it's okay. Everything is gonna be okay. You, me, are little princess, Haymitch and your mom. Everyone is okay don't start to worry." I'm I allowed to hate it when he does that? Hormones speaking… "I know." I say to comfort him. "Why don't you go back to bed while I go downstairs to take us something to eat?" excellent! I was just getting hungry! "Oooh, can you take cheese buns and ice cream?" I hope we still have ice cream in the house! I'm craving to mix those two. "Your wish is my order woman." He says putting a kiss on my lips and leaving to room to get it. I walk into the bedroom again and try to find a comfortable way to sit on it. A few minutes later Peeta comes in the room with a plate full of cheese buns and ice cream. He puts it on bed and joins me on it. I take a bite of one of the cheese buns and a spoon full of ice cream. Actually mixing those two should be disgusting, but it isn't. "I still can't believe you can eat it that way!" He says laughing. It's not my fault. It's what our little girl makes me do. I put the spoon back on the plate because I'm not comfortable with the idea I'm not eating normally. I don't want Peeta to think I'm crazy. "I didn't say anything." He says as he takes a bite out of the cheese bun and ice cream at the same time. "It's a weird taste but not that bad." He lies. I know it's a disgusting mix, Haymitch told me, but it's sweet that Peeta eats it just for me. "You know you don't have to eat that." I tell him. "I know, but I want to eat and to everything I can to make this feel better for you." "That's so sweet. I love you, you know that right?" I ask him as I lean over to kiss him. "And I love you too." He says and kisses me. He pulls back while I'm craving for some more kisses. "You should eat first." That's not what I'm craving for anymore. I take a cheese bun in my hand and bite in it. Peeta change place to take my feet on him and gives me a foot massage. I love it when he does that! I'm working on finishing my cheese bun in silence to enjoy Peeta's magic hands at work.

Cheese bun is over and I'm finally allowed to kiss my husband again. I put the plate on the ground next to the bed and almost jump on Peeta. We start to kiss passionately on bed and I let him now in what mood I'm removing his shirt. Its make love to Peeta Mellark time. Peeta putts my gently on my back and starts to kisses me in my neck. Suddenly Peeta stops kissing me. "What's wrong?" I ask him? "Katniss are you okay?" Yes I'm. Well I was till he stopped kissing me. "Yes why?" I try to sit on bed and then see the reason why he stopped. There was blood on my shirt and it was spreading over on the bed. I was bleeding. "Peeta, what's happening?" I say before I feel a terrible pain in my belly.

**Some more drama in this story. I hope you like this chapter and hope you'll keep on reading this fanfic. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

At one point the paint got over me and I fainted. In my unconsciousness I was thinking about that little baby girl inside of me. Wondering what I had done to make all of this happen. I know Peeta is the one that has make most of the research, but I don't have to research anything to understand was happening. I was having a miscarriage. I wasn't even able to protect my baby girl inside me.

I opened my eyes and noticed the pain was gone. I opened my eyes in an unknown room with way to much light. What just happened? What am I doing in here? "Katniss?! Lilly she's awake!" I heard Peeta scream. I looked at me right and saw Peeta sitting next to my on a chair holding my hand. Than everything hit me. The blood on the bed, the pain, the baby. I took my hand back and rolled over to the other side. I couldn't face Peeta now. "Katniss it's okay. Everything is okay." He said taking back my hand. It's okay? How can it be okay?! Nothing is okay! "Peeta, just go." I don't to see how sad he must be. The tears where accumulating in my eyes. "Katniss, listen to me." He walked over to the other side of the bad en took my face in his hands. "I know what you're thinking right now." He said. He knows what I'm thinking? So he knows I'm the must stupid woman on the whole world that couldn't even bring a little baby girl on the world? How can he even just look at me, I know he wanted this baby. I didn't even bother to answer. "Katniss sweetie…" He started again but was interrupted by my mom. "Can I come in?" So she have to ask now. "Just wait a minute." He replied to my mom before looking to me again. "Katniss, we didn't lose the baby." What? Now he's probably crazy. All that blood, how can he say something like that? "Katniss. Listen to my really carefully." It's not because I don't answer that I don't listen. I couldn't even felt her move inside me anymore. Was I going to give birth to my little baby girl knowing she was dead?! Please that's not what he wants to tell me! "We didn't lose the baby. She just came a little sooner than we expected." What? Sooner, so she's still alive?! Do I have to give her birth now? That's not possible! I'm supposed to have two months left! Seeing I was panicking Peeta let my mom walk in the room. First I didn't notice it. I was too panicked. But then I saw something move in the little towel she was holding in her arms. I looked at Peeta and I saw one of the most beautiful smiles on his face. My mom came closer and I saw the towel move again. "Katniss, let me introduce you to our little baby girl." Peeta said as my mom handed me the moving towel over. When I took it in my arms I saw one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was not just a moving towel, good thing to know I'm not that crazy. My mom had enveloped the most beautiful baby in it to keep it warm. First I didn't understand what was happening. How could that be my little baby girl? "How?" Was the only thing I could say. "I brought you to your mom immediately and she had to deliver the baby now. You were still unconscious but she said we didn't have another choice." So that little baby that I was holding, was my little baby girl? I didn't even assist to her coming to the world?! "She's breath taking!" Beautiful isn't good enough to describe her! "I know, she's just like her mom." I moved my hand to touch that little thing I was holding. She has gorgeous blue eyes just like her father and when I wanted to touch her little hand she took my finger. Something funny about it was that my finger actually seemed bigger than her hand.

"I'm going to let you two alone for a while." My mom said leaving the room. Peeta took my in his arms and joined me on the bed. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered in my ear. I can imagine what he had to go through. Taking your pregnant bleeding wife to the hospital not knowing what's happening and what will happen. "I love you so much Katniss. I don't know what I would have done without you." I turn my head to face Peeta. I tear was rolling of his cheek. "Peeta, look at me. I'm fine. Like you just said. Everything turned out fine!" I told him. "I know. Your fine. That's all that matters to me. And of course you too little baby girl!" He said looking at the baby. "Aiden Prue Mellark." I whispered looking at her. "Why don't we call her Prue Aiden Mellark instead?" Peeta asked me still looking at our baby girl. Prue Aiden Mellark? "Well let's ask her." I said. "So are you a little Prue Aiden Mellark?" I asked the baby knowing she won't be able to answer. "Well I think she is." I said proudly.

When my mom came back into the room she was holding a huge bag into her hands. "Hey kids! I'm bringing in gifts for my gorgeous little grand-daughter." Oh, that's what's in the bag, and I was thinking she had cut an entire three of and brought it in here. "Lilly you shouldn't have." Peeta said while I was still looking at my little girl. "I know, but I wanted too. I would have more gifts if she wasn't in such a hurry to come out of her mother's belly!" More!? If she had bought more she would have need an entire train to bring this! "Katniss, don't you dare say something. Those are not for you but for Aiden." Well if they're for Aiden than she's in the wrong room I joked for myself. "Actually, it's not Aiden anymore." Peeta said. "We decided to call her Prue Aiden instead." I finished. "Prue? That's a beautiful name. I love it." She says whipping off a tear. "So now it's gift time." She said as she started to take stuffed animals out of her bag. When she finally had took everything out of her bag there were at least 20 animals on the bed. From squirrels to bears even a turtle! She had probably bought enough baby clothes to dress every single baby from district 1 to 13! "Well first of all thanks mom." I said and looked at Peeta to let him continue. My little baby girl fell asleep in my arms and I was afraid that I would wake her up. "And second of all, we are going to need a second house to store all those things!" Peeta whispered. "She's already the most spoiled baby I know!" He continued. "Nothing is too much for my grand-daughter.

"So does anyone actually knows were here?" I asked Peeta. He was the one holding Prue now because my mom wanted me to rest. Problem was that I couldn't sleep! "I don't think so. It was already late when it all… happened." So no one knows of this little girl? I think I'm actually happy about that! No one knowing about my baby girl, it keeps her safe. "Do you want me to call any one?" He asks me. "Not really. Let's just keep it between you, me and my mom. Let's make it a surprise for the everyone else."My mom said I should be able to go home in two days. I guess I'll see her hanging out at home a lot know. "I can't wait to say Haymitch's face when we'll go home with." I say kind of excited. "I know, that's going to be great!" The sight of my husband holding our little baby makes me smile. After all what happened everything turned out kind of okay for us.

**Their baby girls if fine. You didn't think I would do her something did you!? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters**

**2 Days later**

Today Peeta and I can take are little baby girl home. My mom proposed to keep her at her place for the next couple of month _to help us_ but no way my little baby girl get out of my sight. I'm exhausted because of the lack of sleep. I couldn't sleep at all the first night at my mom's little hospital and I didn't even want to. I was too busy admiring my little princess. She didn't have the same problem as I had. She slept a lot, but always in someone's arms. Even if my mom brought us a little crib in the room she didn't even got in it. It's really early in the morning, it's probably like 7:30 am or something, I can't tell for sure because the sun is hiding behind some clouds. I'm holding my little girl close against me while we inter in victor's village. Peeta told Haymitch that I was staying at my mom's house because he was painting the baby's room and that he didn't wanted me to be there because of the paint. I think it's about something like paint is kind of toxic? What it wasn't at all! But it means that nobody except my mom exactly knows that our little baby girl is here. Peeta protectively putts his arm around me and kisses my cheek. If it's even possible he seems like even more in love with me then before. But I'm too. This baby girl is like the living proof of my eternal love for my husband. I can already see our house. Peeta opens the door and we bring our little girl into her house.

"Look Prue, you're home now." I whisper to my sleeping baby. "We're home now." Peeta says. "What about we put this little angel in her crib? I think her mommy could have some sleep too." Peeta says whispering. Butting my little angel down?! "I'm fine Peeta, I don't need sleep." Says the woman that's probably walking around like a zombie! "What if we put the crib in our room for a while?" Sleeping with the baby, that's much better. "All go to bed if you come to." I say playful. I know he could have some sleep too! "I'm going to move the crib right now." He says smiling. He gives me one more kiss, on the lips this time and gently kisses our baby girls forehead. Peeta heads upstairs as I show my little sleeping girl the house.

Peeta is actually taking his time to move the crib and I decided to go see what's taking so long. I walk upstairs still holding my little baby girl and go to our bedroom. When I walk in I see Peeta trying to take every single piece of bedcover with blood away. I even see some tears in his eyes. I walks towards him and take his hands. "Let's sleep in the guest room." I say. I can't let him do that, he was so happy a couple of minutes ago. I'll just have to do that myself. I lead Peeta outside the room and walk into the bedroom with him. I hand him my little treasure over and walks into the nursery to move the crib. This is heavier than I thought, good thing it has wheels! I come back into the guest room to see Peeta smiling again watching at our little miracle. The crib is ready for our little baby's first sleepover. Peeta gently puts Prue into her bed and take me in his arms as we are watching over her. Its good thing Peeta was so excited about the baby, thanks to that the room is already fully ready for her. It's our turn to lay down on bed. This time there is no way I take a pillow! I lay down with my head just above Peeta's heart. He closes his arms around me and we both fall asleep.

I woke up on a crying baby girl. Why do I feel like crying every time she cries? I look at the clock to see that I only slept for an hour and a half. I take my little girl in my arms and leave the room before she wakes Peeta up. I walk back in the nursery and go sit in the chair next to the window. And starts to breastfeed my little girl. Once my little girl is full a wait for her to burp and change her diaper. "How are my girls doing?" I turn my head to see Peeta standing in the doorway. "I think we're just fine." I tell him. "What do you want for breakfast?" Didn't we already have breakfast at my mom's place? Doesn't matter I'm hungry. "Whatever we have is good for me." I say. Peeta nod and walks downstairs. My baby girl seems sleepy again, even if that's probably the only thing she has done, sleeping. So I put her back in her crib. We need to have a second one so we can have her downstairs with us. Didn't we have one?! I make sure Prue is sleeping before I walk downstairs into the kitchen. "Didn't we have a second crib?" I ask Peeta as I walk into the kitchen." I think we have. I'll search for it after breakfast." He replies and puts as plate with pancakes in front of me. "But first, let's eat."

I'm upstairs watching over my little girl while Peeta is building the second crib. When I hear someone enter in the house without knocking I have a pretty good idea of who it is. "Where is she?!" I hear Haymitch yell. I guess he found Peeta. "Where is who?" I think Peeta answer, can' tell for sure because he wasn't talking as loudly as Haymitch. "Katniss? Where is she, you said she was at her mom's. But she isn't and I saw all the blood in your room yesterday." Why was Haymitch in the house yesterday? Don't really matter actually. "Haymitch calm down, let me tell you." All of that yelling woke up my little angel and I take her in my arms. "Shhhhut, don't cry little princess. Mommy is here." I whisper. "I won't calm down until you told me where she is!" Haymitch continuous. "It's time for us to go downstairs my baby girl. Daddy needs some help with grand-pa Haymitch." I walk out of the guest room and walk downstairs with my little baby. "Peeta, I'm coming." I say hopping it was loud enough for him to hear me. "Katniss? Is that you?" Haymitch say. Of course it's me. "Just wait here. Stay here!" Peeta says and walks out of the living room towards me. He put his arm around me and we walk together into the living room. I can see Haymitch is relieved to see me alive and not dead. "Haymitch." I say. His eyes are now on the little baby I'm holding in my arms. "That's, that can't be…" He stutters. He looked back and me and to the baby again. He's probably trying to adding 1+1. "Haymitch, let me introduce you to Prue Aiden Mellark." Peeta says not hiding his proud. "How is it possible?!"Haymitch asks us. My turn to talk, don't want Peeta to tell him, it's too hard for him, I can tell. "Two days ago, I had, let's say a problem. And this little angel here had to come out earlier." That's the best way to tell him, I think. "So you're okay?" He asks me. He probably got really worry. We should have told him earlier. "Yes, I'm fine." He was so relieved to hear that, that I think he forgot my little angel. When he looked at Peeta he the last sings of worry where gone and he seemed happy? I can't tell actually, never saw him really happy before. "May I?" He asks to Peeta. Peeta walks to him and hand him Prue over. I'm actually starting to worry now. Peeta takes my hand and starts rubbing it. I think his as worried as I am. "Well that little monster is way prettier than her father. Sure it's yours?" Haymitch jokes. "Don't answer, I can see it at her eyes. No doubt it's yours. But she's as pretty as her mom." That's probably the first time Haymitch gives me a compliment. "That's for sure." Peeta says. I do not really agree with that, she's as gorgeous as her father is. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was worrying sick! You never leave the house without telling me and when I came in to see Peeta yesterday all I found was a bloody bed." He tells us still looking at Prue. His gently starts to rub Prue hand with one of his finger. He has like giant fingers next to our mini-us. "Everything happened so quickly. And once everything was okay we thought we would make it a surprise by coming home not only the two of us but the three of us." Peeta tells him. I'm not sure he even has listen to it because he seems captivating by Prue. "I forgot something I'll be right back." I say heading to the kitchen. I open a drawer and take out a little box. When I walk back into the living room both Haymitch and Peeta are sitting in the sofa. "We didn't have the time yet to put this on her." I say taking the little bracelet Haymitch gave us out of the box. I walk to my little daughter and put it around her. But problem is, it doesn't fit her, she's too little. "Maybe in a couple of months then." I say smiling. Is that a tear in Haymitch's eyes?! "Who is that gorgeous little monster here?" He says with a weird voice. "I'm going to finish the second crib." Peeta says and stand up. I take his place on the sofa and starts playing with Haymitch and my daughter. "You are." Haymitch continuous. I can't help but thinking that my life turned out okay. After everything we've been through, it actually turned out okay. I'm sure Prim, dad and everyone else we've lost would be proud of us. I've my own little family now.

**What do you think? Review to tell me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters.**

Haymitch finally left the house. He's totally charmed by our little Prue. Who won't be? She's perfect. Peeta just finished the second crib and Prue is resting in it while Peeta is watching over her. I'm in the nursery trying to find some place for all the stuffed animals. Prue is only on the world for like 3 days and she already the most spoiled baby I know. The rest of the animals for which there is no place are going to end up downstairs. My favorite stuffed animal is the little bear. He seems so innocent when he's stuffed but in real life his dangerous. Who won't like a little brown bear with a pink bowtie? When the nursery looks as perfect as my daughter I go back downstairs. Peeta is leaning over the crib watching our daughter sleeping. He turns his head to see me enter in the living room and go back at admiring mini-us. I sit down in the sofa to have a good view on my man and my baby. "Why are you looking at?" He asks me. What else could I be looking at except for him or Prue? "You, her, my family." My family. I have my very own family now, and I won't let anyone taking it away from me. Peeta takes a sit next to me and I lean my head on him. "I love you." He whispers in my ear. He closes his arms around me and I put my hands on his. "I love you too Peeta."

_I guess I probably fell asleep because when I open my eyes I'm laying down on the sofa with a blanket on me. I stand up too look at my little girl in the crib. I walk over to her, to find an empty crib. Peeta isn't in the room, he probably took her with him. I walk to the kitchen, which I find empty. I walk into every single room from the ground floor and each one is empty. I try to stay calm and walk upstairs. No one in the guest room, no one in the nursery. Now I'm trying to worry. "Peeta?" I say trying not to yell? No answer. I'm starting to think at everything that could possible go wrong. Then I noticed that the door of our bedroom is not entirely closed. Slowly I walk over there. I open the door hoping to find Peeta holding our little princess in his arms, or playing with her on our bed. I push the door open and there they are. They're both lying down on the bed. Wait, why does we have red sheets? I walk closer to them and march on something on the ground. I lean over to take what it is I just walked on. When I look at the object I'm holding I see a white rose. When I smell at his disgusting perfume I see the most horrible seen I could ever have seen. Peeta laying down with open eyes on the bed and a frighten look on his face, holding my little girl. When I approach even more, I see neither of them breathing and I discover that the sheets are not just red, but covered of their blood. _

I open my eyes screaming. Prue starts to cry and I stand up to take her in my arm. I slowly rock Prue to calm her down when Peeta runs into the living room. "Katniss? Are you okay?" He asks coming closer. "Yeah. I'm sorry." Years after what happened I still have nightmares about it. "Nightmare?" He asks me. I nod and he takes me in his arms carefully not to hurt Prue. "Want to talk about it?" Oh yeah, I'm just going to tell the guy I love most in the entire world that I just saw him on bed blooding his guts out with my little newborn. "No, I just want to forget about it and you to hold me close." He holds me closer to him and I inhale his perfume. He smells is a mix of sweat and flour, but I can't help but love it. We stay like this for five long minutes before I finally let go of him, feeling a bit better. "So what are baking?" I ask him to change subject. "How do you know I'm baking?" Well that's an easy on. I hold Prue closer to me and with me left hand I remove some flour of his face. "That's how I now it." I tell him putting a little smile on my face. "Well I can't hide anything from you can't I." He says with a smile till his ears. "I was making a welcome to the world cake for Prue. Not that she'll be able to eat. I just wanted to make today special. Since it's the first day we're at home with her." What a great idea. "Need any help?" I ask him, I'd probably ruin it but I can still ask. "Not really, I'm almost done." Too bad. "Well go back to work than bread boy." I joke. He walks into the kitchen and I follow him in it still slowly rocking Prue. I take the first chair I see and sit down. Prue stops crying as I give her one of my fingers to hold. It's like she has an on and off button. When you have her your finger she stops crying. While my daughter seems to play with my finger I'm watching a working Peeta. He really is an artist. I can't help but seeing that last image I saw during my dream. I try to just forget about it.

I went back into the living room and took the camera. I putted Prue back in her crib and started to take pictures of her under every possible angle. I wanted to photograph every single detail of my little girl. Of course I didn't use the flash to make them, I wouldn't like making this beautiful little girl blind. I can see Prue is a little agitated in her crib and softly starts to sing her back into sleep. Just as I start singing her little eyes closes by themselves. Well, she did like hearing my singing when she still was in my belly. I walk back to the kitchen but stay in the door opening so I don't lose Prue out of sight and start to take pictures of my man baking. "Smile!" I say while I push on the button. He looks at me with one of his biggest smile and I took the picture. I start to laugh when I noticed his face is now practically entirely covered of flour. "Someone is going to need a shower." Too bad I won't be able to join him in it. Mom said no extra _activities_ till at least a month. How I'm I supposed to do that with a man like Peeta?! Peeta walks towards me hiding his on hand. "Peeta…" I say walking backwards. He walks faster and throws some flour at me too. "I'm not the only one." He says laughing. "Shhuutt… She's sleeping." I whisper trying to contain my laugh. Peeta comes closer to me and kisses me on my flour covered lips. Without even noticing he took the camera out of my hand and starts taking pictures of me. Not laughing is becoming even more difficult seeing him do that! When I try to take the camera back he starts running away from me and I chase after him. When I get close to him he turns and takes me in his arms. It's a good thing he completely mastered walking on his artificial leg because I'm sure we would have fell on the ground if he didn't. "Got me." He whispers in my ear. He hands me the camera over and I start taking pictures of both of. Now even the camera is covered of flour. I take a picture of us kissing. If that's a good one it's going to end up just above our bed. "Your mine." I say joking. "I'm yours for always and forever." He adds taking me in his arms. "And I'm yours, always and forever." I whisper just before we kiss.

**What about this chapter? Let me know, you know I love reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for a while. In my defense, I've been pretty busy with school. I had to do a temporary teacher's place in a real school and it really takes a lot of time. It also has been a long time since I've wrote something in English, so excuse me for the mistakes I could make. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

Prue is one week old today. And it's like if every single day I discover her into a new light. She's even more cute and beautiful every single day I'm with her. I can find Peeta in the way she smiles. Actually it's not like she can already smile, but I like to think that it is a smile I see on her gorgeous little face. My mom comes by every single day. She says that she comes over here to see how we're doing as parents, but both Peeta and I know that she only comes over here to see her grand-daughter. After day five, we made her promise that she won't bring any other gifts to our princess. Really, we could open a stuffed animal store with everything she bought for Prue. Haymitch is pretty the same, he's like totally under Prue spells.

Yesterday we've got a call from Plutarch, he wanted to know if he could send some camera's over here to film me with my huge stomach. Not knowing I already gave birth to Prue. Peeta told him that if he wanted to stay alive long enough to actually know when the baby will come to the world, he better should stay away from me. He told him my hormones we're really strong and that I wasn't really in a good mood. Which is a really big lie. I don't think my hormones we're putting me in a bad mood during my pregnancy.

"I can stay if you want." Peeta says holding Prue in his arms. I really wanted him to stay, but he can't stay here with me forever, he has to run his bakery and I know he thinks like me too. "No, we're going to be fine. Just go and bring us back some of your delicious cheese buns for tonight." Can't help but ask him that every single day. "You sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" He asks me looking at Prue. I guess he doesn't want to leave her either. If I could, I would close the front door and keep him inside the house with me forever. I don't need anything more than him and my princess to survive in this world. "Just go. We'll see you tonight." I say calmly. He hands me over Prue and kisses me before he leaves the house.

"So it's just you and me little girl. What are we going to do today?" I ask my little girl, knowing she couldn't give me an answer even if she wanted to. Not that she can understand me or something like that. I would invite Magnolia over, if she didn't have to move. Her husband was called a few days ago and offered a bakery of his own in another district. I'm really gonna miss them. I have a few hours before my mom comes over for her daily visit and a few more hours before Haymitch comes over here. I take Prue back to her crib in the living room and sing her back to sleep. She hasn't sleep well during the night and she must be really tired. Well, I could have some sleep to, but being all alone in the house, being the only one to watch over my baby girl, prevent me from falling asleep. I can see her little blue eyes close as she falls asleep. When I'm sure she is asleep I take the phone and call Johanna. I promised her I would call her at least twice a week. She can't wait to meet Prue, and she's not the only one.

"Johanna speaking." I hear on the other side of the phone. "Hello there, it's Katniss." I say whispering. I wouldn't want to wake up my little girl wouldn't I. "Sweetie! How are you? No wait, how is she?" It's like an unspeaking code between every one that knows for Prue birth. No one ever mention her name is the fact that I gave birth to her, just in case if someone was listening to our conversations. Nobody knows who 'she' is and nobody knows I had the baby. "Well she's fine. You know how it is. But I could really use a good night of sleep. Peeta offered to take care of her during the night, you know cuse she's really sick" now, if someone actually listens to our conversation, they're going to think I'm talking about my mom. "But he has to work and I like those moments where it's just her and me you know." I tell her while I look at my little girl that's sleeping in her crib. "How is Annie doing?" I ask her to change subject, and because I knew she was at here place for the moment. "Well she's doing really well actually. She's found a job. She's teaching history at some kids for the moment. Well not everything about the history of Panem, but starting with the revolution. You know, stuff she can talk about, that's not too hard for her to talk about. You should see how proud her son is of her. He knows his mommy is a real fighter and that she would do anything to prevent what happened in the past. You should see how tall he's now! And he really looks like his father." I can believe that! Good for Annie! It's a good thing for her. And it's one way to deal with what happened. I'm proud of her for what she's doing. Someone knocked on the front door. Wonder who that could be! "I've to go, someone is at the front door. All call you during the week!" I say to Johanna. "You sure have to! If you don't, I'll come over at your place and kick your ass!" Well that's the Johanna I know. "Bye." I see before putting the phone on the table. I look at mu daughter wondering who could be at the front door. Prue was sleeping in her crib without making any noise. There came de knocking again. I took a deep inspiration and headed toward the front door.

**So, I hope you guys are still interested in my fanfic, even if it has been a really long time. Don't forget to write a review… **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters **

I closed the door of the living room so no one would be able to see the crib. Still wondering who could be the person behind the door I opened it just a little bit so they only could see my head. Since Plutarch made his phone call I'm afraid someone will come over here and find out about Prue. I know they will find out eventually, but the later the better. I'm not supposed to give birth for a few more weeks, so it gives me some time. In front of the door, with a big smile, was standing a man with who I used to be really close.

"Hay Catnip" The man said still smiling. I had no idea he would be the one knocking on my door. "Gale!" I say surprised. "You're alone?" I ask him before even offering him to come inside. Who knows if he wasn't coming with someone that Plutarch sends? Not that it's his style or anything like that, but I've to be careful now. "Not anymore, you're here too." He joked. I opened the door a little bit more and invited him to come in. I closed the door behind him and took him in my arms. He was looking at me with big eyes and his mouth wide open. What? Did Prue vomit on me? Nope, I'm still clean, which is not easy with that little girl. "Katniss? What happened? I'm so sorry I had no idea!" What is he talking about?! I looked at him trying to figure out what he was sorry about. "What are you talking about?" I finally ask him. Trying to figure him out would give me headache. He pointed out my stomach while I could read the sadness in his eyes. That's the moment Prue chose to start crying in the living room. "Damned, she woke up." I say happy to go back in the living room to take her in my arms. "Wait! Who is crying!?" Gale asks. Wait! He was pointing out my belly, did he thought I lost the baby? Haven't we called him to tell him? I think we forgot to tell him! How would we forget about Gale!? "Gale, say calm. Everything is just fine. She just decided to come sooner than expected." I tell him. I can see he is relieved. I crab his arm and lead him to the living room where my little girl is crying. "Common little girl. Mommy is here." It's still weird to call myself a mom. "Gale, let me introduce you to my little girl. Prue." When not that long ago he was about to cry of sadness, I think those tears I could see in his eyes where due to happiness. "She's just like her mommy isn't she! She can't wait." Gale says as his eyes are looking to what I think is the most beautiful baby in whole Panem.

"So here she is now." I end my story about everything that happened on the day I gave birth to my little girl. Gale and I were sitting in the sofa while he was gently rocking Prue back to sleep. It was I nice picture, seeing the two of them together. Too bad Peeta wasn't here to see them. "So you both just forgot to tell me? Really! And I was thinking to help you guys out before you had to go to the hospital. I guess I came a little bit too late." Yes, you did. And it's a good thing. I wouldn't have wanted to let Gale see me being as big as a whale. "She's perfect." He added looking at the little piece of innocence he was holding. "Do they already know? I don't think so, I think I would have heard about it already." If by they he means the capitol, no they don't and I would like to keep it that way. "No they don't. That's why I do not go out of the house, I'm not as big as I used to anymore…" If they knew, I would be at the bakery with Peeta and Prue right now. "Well I guess you want to keep it that way? Don't you?"Gale asks me. Why does he even ask!? Of course I want to keep it that way. "Yes, why that question?" Really, why would he even ask me something like that? "I don't know. I think people would like to know, just knowing that you and Peeta are doing fine and that you have your own family now. I think they would like to know." Well I think everyone knows a little bit too much about my life. At a certain moment they even could decide if I had to live or not. Some of them are even playing with us right now with those stupid dolls from the capital. So no, they don't have to know. How could he even think of that. I took Prue back just to keep her away of the idea that she could be exposed. "No, I don't think they should know about her. The less they know about her, the safer she'll be." I reply madly. "Calm down Catnip. I didn't meant It like that. It's just that a lot of people would give their life for you, after everything you've done for them, they know that everything they have now is because of you. And I think it would do their good just to know that you're doing okay." I know that what he told me was true. But still, that didn't meant I was okay with everyone knowing about Prue. I felt like they would come over here to take her away from me at every single minute. That they would take her and let her grow up just to but her in one of the arena's to see if she was as strong as her mom and dad. So no, I defently don't want people to know about her. "Why did I say that? Of course you don't want anyone to know! You want to keep that little girl all for yourself! I know I would do the same!" He says as he tickles my little girl's belly.

Prue is sleeping in her crib again while I'm drinking a cup of coffee with Gale in the kitchen. Haymitch and my mom already came by and left. It's so obvious they only come over to see how Prue is doing. "You're still afraid aren't you?" Gale asks me. "Why would I be afraid?" I ask him trying to hide the fact that he's right. "I don't know. You went through so much with Peeta. Maybe you're afraid that everything will go back to the way it was and that you're whole world will fall apart one more time." Yeah, it's pretty much that, and also the fact that someone could send Peeta and Prue to the same place as Prime, Rue and my dad. Why wouldn't they? After everything I did, after everything we did. Maybe there is still someone like Snow that wants to take everything away from me. Like his grand-kids, I think he had some. "Who knows what will happen? I don't want them to get near my family again." I reply knowing he would understand. "I get that. So when does Peeta come home?" He asks me robbing his stomach. He isn't hoping that I'll let him eat my cheese buns does he? "He should be here any minute now." I reply drinking the last sip coffee out of my cup.

"There is my little princess! Daddy missed you so much today!" Peeta say as he leans over Prue in the living room. He takes her in his arms and kisses her on every single spot that isn't covered up. "What do I have to do to have a kiss?" Gale jokes. "Being as cute as one of my girls!" Peeta replies as he kisses me. "Hey honey." He whispers in my ear. "Or you can also try to give birth to his baby. That should do it." I add. "Yes! I'll do that! I always wanted kids with Mellark!" gale says still joking.

**So, two chapters on the same day. I guess that's not bad considering all the work I still have to do for school. What do you think? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

One month later

Today will be the first day I'll go out again. Peeta send me out of the house. He woke up early this morning, woke me up, made me take a shower and then gave me my bow and arrows and almost kicked me out. He said I needed to go out of the house, that Prue would do just fine without me for a couple of hours. I think it was just an excuse to have her all for himself. Can't blame him. I've not once left the house since the day we brought her back home. So he decided it was time for me to have some ME time. I don't want me time.

After spending a few hours in the woods, and having some meat to bring home I decided to go home. I'd really enjoyed my hunting trip and I was glad Peeta kicked me out. It was really nice to be out again. To see the forest, to follow the animals footsteps. It's like if I can finally breathe again, like if during those past few weeks I was keeping myself from taking a deep breath. But when I saw it was already way pass three o'clock I almost run back at home. What if something happened when I was in the woods? What if Peeta forget to turn out the over? What if Prue was hungry and we we're out of milk? Out of milk? Why do I even think about that? I'm living with Peeta? I'm sure everything will be just fine. He's a great dad. But, what if he suddenly fell back into one of those moments he can't remember anything that happened? That was the moment I decided walking towards home wasn't fast enough and I started to run like a crazy person.

"Peeta?" I tried to say calmly when I opened the door. "In the kitchen." I putted my bow and arrows down on the table next to the front door en took off my boots. I calmly walked into the kitchen where I delicious smell was coming out of the oven. "Good afternoon Sweetheart." Haymitch said to me holding my little girl. One look around the kitchen and I could tell I was getting a bit paranoid. "So? No problems with Prue?" I ask randomly. "I can handle my own daughter you know. In fact I didn't had any troubles at all, Haymitch held her busy all day." Haymitch? Why would he stay here all day long? I know he loves Prue but, really all day? Doesn't he have a life? "Well, about that," He said as he stood up. "Here's my girl. Take good care of her. I've got some business to take care of." He added handing me over Prue. I took her in my arms and she started to play with my braid. That was something she really likes to do, play with my hair. That's way I have to keep it in a braid. She can pull like no one of her age can! "Leaving already? I've barely see you." I say. If he stayed all day he could at least stay here for a couple more minutes! "You know what, I'll come back later. For diner!" He says inviting himself to dinner before he left the house. "Catch anything? Or did you completely lost you hunting skills to replace them by motherhood skills?" Peeta asked me as he took my in his arms, carefully not to hurt Prue. "Peeta, I had such a wonderful day! The forest was so calm, the animals we're out! So much today! You have no idea of how much I missed it!" I couldn't hunt since that one time I tried it when I was pregnant, that one time I broke my arm, leg en got scratch in the back by a wild cat. Wasn't smart of me.

I don't know why, but I had the feeling that Peeta was hiding something from me. Something Haymitch knew about but he didn't' wanted to tell me either. Well, I guess at some point they'll have to tell me.

Prue was sleeping in her own room now. It was already late and I thought I figured out what Peeta was keeping from me. "You know which day it is?" I ask him while we were lying down on the couch watching TV. "Euh, Friday?" Really? Yes, but that's not what I meant. "Really? Common bread boy, let me help you remember!" I say on a way I hope is seductive. I lean over the kiss my husband. But even kissing me, Peeta don't seem to remember what day it is. So I try to make him remember by being les subtle. My hands our going in to his hair I start kissing him with more passion. The kind of passion I've been holding in for more than a month passion. "Katniss, you're mom said we shouldn't!" Peeta said between to kisses. "Really Mister Mellark? You don't get it? Today is the day! Haven't you seen the circle I putt on today on the calendar in the kitchen?"He takes a few seconds to understand what I was trying to tell him and then he started to smile. "Oh, today is the day!" He says taking me in his arms and holding me close. He finally returns my kiss with the passion I was hoping. He then stood up still holding me close to him and took me to our bedroom.

We were both lying down in bed. I was using Peeta as my pillow again, I've been missing that for too long because of my huge belly, now I can enjoy it again. He was stroking my hair with his one hand while he was playing with my hand with his other one. "That's something I can see I've been missing." I told Peeta. Really, that I've missed. And now my whale size stomach isn't in the way anymore. "I can't say no to that!" Peeta replied. "But still, I'm happy." I understand why he is. The waiting meant the baby was here. "I know. I'm too." I'm happy. I'm happy Peeta changed my mind about having a baby. I can't imagine life without my little girl anymore. But one is enough. Everybody is happy now.

Peeta was slowly falling asleep. I could tell by the way he was breathing. I putted on one of his shirts. Who knows when Prue is going to start crying? And going naked into the nursery is not an option. I was thinking about my day. It had been absolutely perfect. At first the hunting, the nice evening with my husband while we ate and just were together, and then the really nice time with Peeta in our bedroom. But then I remembered that Peeta was looking like he was hiding something from me. At first I was thinking it was because he saw today's date on the calendar. But he seemed too surprised when I literally jumped on him. What could he possible want to hide from me? If he wants a second baby, just after I gave him Prue, he's going to be disappointed. One is enough for me. But I don't know how, but I didn't think that was it. Starting to become impatient I decide to try to wake Peeta up. I started to move in bed hoping that it would wake him but no. So for five minutes I pretend like if I was asleep and then accidently hit him with my arm. "What? What? What?" Peeta says waking up. "Peeta. Why are you awake?" I say pretending like he was the one that woke me up. And Peeta being Peeta he didn't tell me I hit him, even known I did it on purpose. "Just go back to sleep Katniss. It's nothing." He said robbing my hair. "Peeta?" I then start with what I hope looks like a sleepy voice. "Yes Katniss?" "You we're acting weird today. Like if something was wrong." I added hoping he would get the point and tell me. "Are you hiding something from me?" I there I could see it on his face. I'd been right the whole time. He wasn't just trying to get me out of the house, he wanted me out of the house. Why would he need me to be out? "Well, I guess I should just tell you. You'll hear about it anyway." Hear about what? "Katniss, I don't think you're going to like it …"

**So, what is Peeta going to tell Katniss? What could he possibly have tried to hide from her? Well you'll read it the next chapter of my fanfic. By that time, don't forget to review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

"Katniss, I don't think you're going to like it …" Peeta said. We were both lying down in our bed. It was already late on the day, really late. Prue was sleeping in her own room now, so it meant Peeta and I had some alone time. "Peeta, what is it?" What is there I wouldn't like? He doesn't want to make me any more cheese buns? I've gained too much weight during the pregnancy, I didn't thought so but who knows. "Katniss…" He started like he if he tried to give me the bad news on a more gentle way. "What you need to know, is that I love you, Prue loves you, Haymitch, your mom, Gale, Johanna, and everyone else love you." That's sounds like the news is going to be real bad. "Peeta, spill it out." I'm getting nervous when he talks to me like that. "Yesterday morning, while you were going out to hunt, something came on TV." TV, capitol, bad news, bad news. I was trying to stay as calm as I possibly could be. My heart beat was raising and I felt sweat coming down my spine. "What did they do this time?" I asked. He didn't spill it out fast enough. "They told everyone about Prue. They called several times this month hoping to have some information about us. But like always we told them to call back later, what meant don't bother try again." Yeah, I know that, every time the capitol calls us we tell them to call again later, and then we simply don't take the call. "I guess they got tired of waiting for us to call. They sent someone down here, into our district." That's sounds like really bad news. "Peeta, stop. Just tell me everything at once please. I can't hold it anymore." I was having some troubles to breath by now. "Well, they've had some pictures. Of you, us, inside the house…" Inside the house. Us, Prue. Well, that's something we could expect. "How did they have picture of inside the house? The only pictures we took in here are…" I said, stopping in the middle of my sentence. Pictures! In the house, Prue! I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Where did I put it? I was looking around in the living room. Last time I used it, it was in here. I finally found my camera and I took it. I opened the camera, to find it empty. The card that was in it was gone. Something came in to our house and stole those pictures of us. The came in here! While I was in it! I haven't left the house once since Prue got here, so they had to come in while we were still here. And I doubt they did it yesterday. Peeta had joined me in the living room by now and putted his hands down on my shoulder. "Katniss…" He said. I was having real troubles to breath by now. All I could think off was the fact that someone came into our house, and that I didn't even noticed it. What if something bad happened? "Katniss. Calm down. Look at me!" Peeta said. He turned me around so he could face me and took my face into his hands. "Katniss look at me!" He almost yelled. I looked at him and it make me even more panicked; What if they had done something to Peeta?! I would have to raise Prue all alone. I can't do that! I can't do it without him! Is my everything! "KATNISS!" Peeta yelled even louder. He took me by the shoulder and shakes me. "Katniss! Listen to me." He said. He finally spoke loud enough to come through my panic attack. I look at him and saw the panic in his eyes. Seeing me like this is certainly not good for him. "Katniss, it's okay. We're all okay." We're okay? They got in here! How could it be okay! It's like the games all over again. They are everywhere. Nobody is safe from them! "Katniss, do you hear me? We're fine. Nobody got hurt." Not physically. "Yes, sorry. I hear you." I finally said. I could see he felt a bit better by finally hearing me speak again. But, I had the feeling it was not everything they did. Why would they need to steel the pictures? "Peeta? That's not everything is it?" I asked. I'd better get everything at once. All the bad news on the same time, better than breadcrumbs of it. "No, it's not." I figured that out. "This morning they putted the pictures on TV. The whole capitol saw them. Everybody knows about Prue now." Well, that one was an easy one. I was waiting for something like that for a while now, just didn't know they would steal the pictures in my house! Peeta was waiting for me to react. I kept looking at him right in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Peeta." I say calmly. "Who the hell came into our house?"

I couldn't matter for the rest. Everybody would know about Prue at some point. It's the way they knew about, that I didn't expected. Peeta had no idea of who could have done something like that. The only persons that have come here at some point are my mom, Haymitch, Magnolia and her family before they left and Gale. No one else. Not even Greasy Sue that likes to come pay us a visit once in a while. I wouldn't imagine any of these to do something like that. Haymitch knows how I think about the capitol. He thinks exactly like me, so he couldn't have done something like that. I went back to bed with Peeta. Mostly to make sure he thinks I'm fine. Because inside, I was everything but fine. I was boiling from the inside. Peeta was asleep in bed. While we were downstairs Prue started to cry so I gave her a bottle and joined Peeta in the bedroom. But I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about which one of the persons I trust could have possibly done something like that.

Six am, still not asleep. I can feel the first traces of the sun slipping through my curtains. I'm looking at Peeta. His chest keeps getting up and down. Strangely, I'm quiet calm by now. Prue started to cry about one hour ago so I took her with me. She's lying down between me and Peeta, sleeping.

Nine o'clock. Still awake. Couldn't sleep. Peeta just woke up and found me in the shower. I've putted Prue back into bed about 30 minutes ago. She was deep asleep and I needed to move. I need to be active. I needed my mind to be clear. I couldn't think about a better way to help my brains to relax than a good warm shower. Peeta was waiting for me in our bedroom, I knew it. That's why I took my time. I needed some time to think about the one person that could have done something like this. By now, I had a pretty good idea of who did it. And it still seemed to be impossible, how could that person do that to me. Knowing everything Peeta and I've been through and how we think about exposing our baby.

"Peeta, we need to talk." I was wearing a towel when I walked out of the bathroom. "I figured so." He answered. He was holding Prue against him as he was sitting in the middle of the bed. It was obvious he was waiting for me to come alive again. "I think I know who we have to blame for this." I told him. I took a seat next to him and looked at our daughter awake in his arms .She was playing with a spoon he gave to her. I could see Peeta made breakfast by the traces of floor he had on his chin. "I think I have an idea about it too. What do you want to do about it?" He asked me. That's the question. I don't know what I want to do about it. "I think we need to go on a trip. It's time we spend a visit to Annie."

Once I said it, we started to pack our stuff. I had called my mom and Haymitch to tell them we were going on a trip. Both Haymitch and my mom told me that it was a bad idea to take Prue with us. A one month old baby shouldn't be travelling they said. I think they just didn't want her far away from them. They want to keep her close. What do they think a want? To leave my baby with them for the time I'll be gone? I've Peeta would stay here, it wouldn't be a problem. He could take care of her without any problems. I wouldn't even be that worried. But my mom, or Haymitch? No way that was a good idea. "Katniss, it's not like if we'll be away for a long time. Two days should do it. I think they can handle her for two days." He defended both of them. "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Prue alone with my mom? Or with Haymitch?" Still don't think it's what the best thing to do. "Maybe not with only one of them. But what if they both take care of her. At the same time?" My mom, and Haymitch, taking care of Prue, in the same room at the same time? That would be, weird. But that could do it. "You know what. You tell them they can babysit if they do it TOGETHER and in our house. And that they cannot leave the house with Prue. I don't want her out of here if I'm not home." Peeta nodded and crabbed the phone. "You wish is my command my love!" Peeta added smiling before he kissed me.

**So, our two lovebirds are going on a trip without their little daughter. Who are they going to go pay a visit? Who could have done something like that? Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of his characters**

The train almost arrived at the station of district two. We had called Annie yesterday just before we booked a train ticket. She was so happy we paid her a visit that she offered to pay for our room that he hotel. Naturally we declined her offer. He could pay for our own room. If we paid her a visit it. Wasn't for her to pay our room, it was for us to see her, and to pay a little visit too some old friend. Some friend that need to give us a really good explanation. An explanation good enough to make us forgive.

"I don't like the train." Peeta told me. He was looking by the window. The threes went by fast. We were almost there by now. District two was just some miles away anymore. Annie and Nick would be waiting for us at the station. I was thinking about Prue. I hope she was doing fine. I know she was doing fine, I'm sure mom is spoiling like no one else is spoiled. Haymitch is probably taking care of Prue like if she was a princess. "I don't like it either." I told him. "Maybe one day we'll be able to like it." I told him. I know it wouldn't make any difference. Time wouldn't change how we thought about the train. The one way that leads us to a possible death. I walked to Peeta and took his hand in mine. "Think about something nice. It'll be over in no time." I told him, but I couldn't follow my own advice. "What are you thinking about?" I then asked him, hoping it would distract him. "My family. You, Prue, Haymitch." Haymitch was part of our family. No doubt for it.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Annie yelled when she was us. Next to her was standing a little boy. What seemed like an eight year old. He was looking exactly like his father. Tall, for his age, but exactly like his father. "Annie!" I said while I was running towards her. Peeta had a little bit more trouble to run, he was having some troubles with his legs for some time now. Maybe we could use this trip to go to the capitol to make him a new leg. But that would mean more time away from home. "Finally! You didn't take Prue! I was looking forward to meet her!" Well, maybe next time than. She's too young to travel around. "But I get it. One month old, too young." I took her in my arms happy to finally see her again. "Hello you two!" Peeta said with a big smile on his face. "Peeta!" Annie said before taking him on her arms too. Nick was standing next to her waiting. "Nick! You're so tall! What does your mother give you to eat?" I tell him. "Miss Mellark." He greets me. Miss Mellark? No, that ain't work. "Nick, call me Katniss, like you've always done it." He makes me feel old when he calls me that way. "And don't even try to call me mister Mellark, that's my dad." He was feeling nostalgic, like always when he talked about his father. He missed him, I knew it when I saw it when he was baking, I saw it when he was making some new recepies. I just knew it. He missed his father, brothers, and even his mother, as much as I missed Prime every single day.

Annie brought us to our hotel. She wanted us to putt us bags away before we did what we come for. "I can tell you he didn't move. Actually, he stayed at the same place for days. I think regret what he's done. Don't be too hard on him you guys." She defended that little bastard. "Annie, let him defend his self. That's the least he can do." Peeta said for us both. It was a better idea to let him talk for both of us. I wouldn't be as civilized as him. "So, what's the plan?"

The plan? Not that hard. We go over there and kick his as! That's the plan. Annie went back home with little Nick. Knowing what we we're planning to do, she decided she didn't want to assist to it. I can understand that, and we never asked her to. The least people are around, the better it is for me. "You can still stop it you know." Peeta said. He was trying to calm me down. But I was thinking about this moment ever since Peeta told me Prue's pictures got on TV. That was a really bad idea of him. "Peeta, he stole from us!" The best argument would have been one single word 'Prue', but I missed her even more when I thought about her, so I thought Peeta did too. I knocked on the front door as loud as I possibly could. Was knocking so hard that for one moment I thought it would break. "I'm coming!" A man said from inside. Peeta was standing right behind me, to back me up and for moral supports. He was mad, I knew it, but not as bad I was.

"You sick little bastard!" I insulted Gale. He just opened the door and was surprised to see me. What did he thought!? That I would be happy he did that? "Katniss?" Was his first word. "How could you do that? Knowing what I told you! You knew how I felt about Prue being exposed! She's only one month old! You just couldn't wait? No you had to tell it to every single person in Panem! For what? So that everyone could see how happy we are now? Do you have any idea of what you just did?!" He tried to talk but I never let him the occasion. "Yeah, great idea. Let everyone see the baby I just had. It's not like if everyone remembered who won the 74the hunger games. Yeah, her parents, the first year were two tributes got to win. And then Prue, first born of the winners. Great idea. Let everyone now she's here and ready to take our place!" I screamed out loud. Peeta didn't say a word while I was insulting my best friend. "Katniss…" Gale started once again. But I still didn't want him to say a word. "Shut up! You had no right do this! You had no right! And then you didn't even just take something to show the whole world, no you decided to take our family pictures. The ones that we're still into my camera! Have you any idea of how that made me feel when I realized you did this?" I was burning from the inside, my anger took over my body. Peeta still let me do the talking, so I guess he thought I was doing well. "Yeah, why don't I steal some pictures from Katniss. It's not like if she's my best friend or anything. Yeah, it's not like if she risked her life to save mine. Why don't I just betray her, could be fun!" I was still walking forward while Gale walked backwards. He fell on his couch and I stood in front of him. "And I guess you don't know about that little circle in the capitol? That one little circle, that's growing every single day they wake up hoping for a new Snow to raise from the ashes. Hoping for just one more game. An epic one! I guess you had no idea they are waiting to find enough children from winners to make new games! You just had to do it for everyone in Panem, including them!" I never told that to Peeta. He had already enough on his mind. And I found this out not that long ago. About a month before Prue came to the world. I they wonder why I didn't wanted kids. "What?" Peeta said. "What did you just say? Snow still has _friends_ in the capitol! They're hoping for new games? I thought it was just a rumor." So Peeta had heard it too. Thank you Haymitch, I guess he's to one I've to thank for that. "It's just a rumor, but you know how it goes. One sparkle is enough." Gale was looking shocked. He obviously had no idea. Well, he should have make his brains work before he did something as stupid! "Katniss, I'm so sorry…" Oh, his sorry, that forgives him everything. Now we just hug and kiss? No way! "You know what? Tell that to the friend you use to have. I can tell you she's not here anymore." I added before I left his house, crabbing Peeta's hand as I ran out.

"So you knew too?" I asked Peeta as I calmed down. We we're heading back to the hotel. District two was absolutely beautiful at this time of the year, but all I could see was the anger inside of me. "I knew. But I didn't want to tell you. I knew how you felt about having kids, and turns out you were right. I was trying to protect you." That's what we do, we protect each other, always and forever. "That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you about it. I knew you would feel bad about me having Prue. I didn't want you to feel bad, because you were right. Prue, Prue is the one thing I wanted without even knowing I did."

**Gale betraying two of his closest friends? Expected this? Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

I was still angry when Peeta and I got back to the hotel. He didn't say a word during our way back. I know he had a lot on his mind right now and that he knew he should let me calm down first. I closed the door just behind Peeta and ran to the bathroom. I took out all my clothes and throw them on bed from the bathroom. Once the shower was on I stood in the warm water and tried to gather my mind.

"Katniss?" Peeta said when he knocked on the door. I was in the shower for about ten minutes now. Peeta had have enough time to calm down by now and would try to put his magic on my. Knowing how he probably was feeling by know I went out of the bathroom wearing a towel. "Still alive." I answered when I opened the door on him. "Really?" He added. Sort of, my heart is still beating, I'm just burning that one part of me that thought that Gale would always stand by my side, and not just stab me in the back. "I'm fine." I said calmly. I took a seat on the bed and looked at Peeta. He was standing mostly on his one leg, I could tell his artificial leg was starting to hurt him. He has to go to the capitol, we have to go over there. "Liar!" Peeta said as he came next to me. He took me in his arms and I laid my head on his shoulders. "Well, I'll be fine. The only person I need in my life is you." Well, Prue too. "And Prue of course." I soon added. "I know. But, still. Betrayed by Gale. You can't just be fine with it." Well, I yelled on him, insulted him, I'm feeling pretty calm about it now. I guess that's what happens after the storm. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I said while he holds me close to him.

"Peeta, we have to go the capitol. If we leave soon, like tonight, we can head to the capitol during the night and go back home tomorrow. We have to do something about your leg." I told him on our way to Annie's. "If we leave soon, we could be home in the morning! Home, with Prue…" Not fair! I miss her so much already it's insane! "We have to fix your leg first. What kind of woman would I be if my husband was suffering and I didn't do anything about it. "Yes wife! You're right! You would be the worst wife in the whole world!" He joked as he took my hand.

"Where is Nick?" I asked Annie. I was sitting in her kitchen for 30 minutes by now, and I still hadn't see Nick. "He's swimming. They have a giant pool at school. He's in the swim team you know. If he wins tomorrow's game he'll become captain." Nick, Captain of the swim team? He's his father son. Finnick would be so proud of him. He would be proud about Annie too. The fragile Annie he knew grows into this strong individual woman. "Captain! Well, I hope I'll make it!" Peeta said after drinking from his cup of coffee. "I know he'll make it! I'm sure he's the best swimmer in whole Panem." I say confident about it.

"You sure you already have to go you guys? You just got here!" Yeah, but the whole point of kicking Gale's ass is that he shouldn't have enough time to come kick mine! "Yeah, we have to head towards the capitol before we can go home." I was shaking at that only thought. Going to the capitol, I hated that idea, but I hated the idea of letting Peeta go over there all by himself. "So, that means we have to go now. Gather our stuff at the hotel and take the first train to the capitol." The sooner we go, the sooner I can hold Prue in my arms. "Well, just promise me we'll see each other soon!" Annie asked us looking straight into my eyes. "Promise. Next time you should come over." Peeta added. Happy, Annie closed the door of her home.

And there we were, back on the train, this time, that same train that we once used to bring our to us death. If it isn't the same one, at least, he looks exactly like it. Peeta is fast asleep next to me, while I'm looking out the window. Where riding across district one at this moment. I've called mom and Haymitch twice, to check on Prue, they politely asked me not to call again before eight o'clock, I tonight. I think I was getting on their nerves. I get out of bed and putt out a robe. Sleep isn't coming easy tonight. I silently walk out of the room and walk into the kitchen. For once, it was empty. I putted some milk on the fire to have some warm milk, maybe it could help me to fall asleep.

I can see traps everywhere around me, there probably all in my head, but to me, they're there. I know Peeta is thinking exactly the same thing as I do, but just like me he just can't or won't talk about it. "We're almost there, I've called them during the night, the doctors at the hospital of the capitol. Being famous can have his perks, they got us the first appointment. That's a good thing, the faster we are done the faster we go home. "I know, you've told me twice already." Peeta answer calmly. Like if he wasn't nervous.

Peeta was inside that big room, all alone with only people from the capitol. I've begged them to let me go with him, but they said it wasn't allowed. Like if people in the capitol never broke the rules. They broke the rule of being a human by sending kids to their own dead. Isn't that breaking the rule!? And they don't even let my inside of that big white room, full of doctors, with MY husband, the father of my daughter. Peeta is inside of the room for what seems to be one hour. It seems to me like if it's an eternity. I'm swigging with my leg while sitting on my chair, fixing that door where they brought Peeta. Focusing on that door, trying to hear everything that's happening inside. If Peeta needs my help, I'm going to be there in one second only. "OMG! Katniss Everdeen!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the hall way. First I was in shock, who the hell could be here? And then, I thought, well everyone knows me, so I shouldn't be that surprised. I turned my head just for one second when I remembered Peeta was alone and could need my help. "Really? Ignoring me? I guess those manners I've tried so badly to teach you didn't stay that long!" I know that irritating voice! I tinny woman, with strait long blond hair was standing in front of me. She was wearing a pink peplum dress and had painted a little pink heart on her lips. If it wasn't for the normal hair, she was exactly like I could remember her, only with a few more years. "Effie!"

"So glad to see you again! So, how's the baby doing?" Effie asked me. She told me she was here to see a friend that just gave birth to a little boy. Too bad she had to add that that little baby boy was ugly. "She's doing fine." I said trying not to be too rude. Effie is not the person on who I'm mad. Effie is a good person. Try to remember that. "I saw her picture on TV. You can't believe how MAD I was when I saw her on the screen." Effie? Mad? In which world have I landed? "Really, already putting that little girl on the screen! How old is she, not older than one month? I was furious! I can't even imagine how you felt when you saw it." That's one big surprise, Effie seems to be as mad as I was when I learned about it. "She's one month and six days old. Want to see a picture?" I ask her. Seeing her being mad made me feel good. "A picture! Really! Let me see!" I took the picture I kept in my jacket. The one where Peeta is holding her, the one where he's covered of flour. "OMG! Katniss, you're little family is absolutely gorgeous! I understand why everyone was dying to find her first baby picture."

Peeta was still inside the room. It's been two hours now. Even Effie was starting to get nervous, I could tell by the way she was still replacing her skirt. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. "Common, how long can it take?! They just have to place him a new leg!" I almost yelled for the entire hospital. I'm sure I woke up some newborns from the sixth floor. "Katniss, they know what they're doing you know. They just want to do it right. You wouldn't like to have a one legged husband would you?" I wouldn't even care if Peeta had no leg and no arms! Well, he should keep his arms, he wouldn't be able to bake anymore and I know how much he likes that. "I know, but two hours really!" That was too much. Too long! I stood up and headed to the door where I could find my man. I pushed on the door as I came in.

**So, here's the next chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you are going to like it guys! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hay, I know some of you have been waiting for the next chapter. I just wanted to wish you all guys the best year, I hope 2013 is going to be the year where your dreams will come true. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters. **

"Miss Mellark?" Some woman in a white gown said when I came in. "Where is Peeta?" I almost yelled. The room was full of doctors and nurses, but Peeta was nowhere to be found. "WHERE IS PEETA?" I yelled even louder. "Miss Mellark, calm down please." Calm down, oh yeah why not, when you'll tell me where Peeta is! "WHERE IS PEETA!" I asked once more. I heard to sound of a door opening but didn't turn to see what it was. "Katniss?" I heard Peeta say behind me. I turned just to see Peeta standing behind me, with his brand new leg. I ran into his direction and took me in my arms. "I was just changing. I didn't want you to see my but naked under that white paper robe." He informed me. "And nobody of you could just answer!? Sure not, why would you!" I told angrily to all the doctors inside the room. "We're sorry miss Mellark. But you're husband wanted to do you a surprise." We'll obviously I don't like those kind of surprises. I guess the capitol isn't the best place to do it. "We'll just leave you two." Some man said. One sign from him and everybody got out. Even Effie didn't come in, while I knew she was just outside, in the hall waiting for us to come out. "I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't the point." Peeta said while he took me in his arms. "It's not you, it's this place." I told him. "So, how is that new leg?" I asked him hoping to end this conversation on a happy tone. "All new. Even better than the first one" He said showing it to me. "I think they've been working on this one for a long time. They said it's the most effective artificial leg of whole Panem." Well, they can do this for him, he deserves it. "Well, the best leg for the best man of whole Panem."

Effie was so happy to see Peeta again. She even offered us to stay in her apartment. But, all we had in mind for the moment was to go back home as fast as possible to see our daughter again.

We talked for at least one hour with Effie. She was happy to finally catch up with us. I thought I was kind of weird, to talk to her in the Capitol. But he, it wasn't the first time. Too bad I can't forget about the times before. When it was getting late, and Effie was getting on my nerves, Peeta and I headed back to the train. He wasn't going to leave before thirty minutes so we just went to our room. We putted our luggage a side as Peeta was trying to accommodate with his new leg. He was doing great, he told me it wasn't that much different than his old one, only more comfortable. It almost felt like it was his own leg. I was happy to hear that. I was over the panic attack I had when Peeta was alone in the room. I have no idea of what I would have done if Effie didn't try to keep me busy. I can't stand that woman sometimes, but she's a good person.

We we're walking in district 12, towards victory village were my baby daughter was waiting for me to come home. I say walking, but it was more running. I think Peeta was even going faster as I was. I was trying not to be like those mothers that can't stand being away from their baby. But what do you want? I think I'm fooling no one.

Ten feet before we knock on the door, ten feet before we can see the cutest face of the world. Ten feet before I can hold my little princess close to me. Peeta started to walk even faster now, taking my hand and pulling my with him. He knocked on the door to let everyone know we were home.

"Mom? Haymitch?" I called for them entering the house. We went straight to the living room, the chance was bigger for us to find them there. When we entered the living room we saw my mom knitting something on the couch. Haymitch was nowhere to be found at the moment. "Sweaty! Your home!" She said standing and talking my in her arms. "Peeta! So happy to see you!" She added talking my husband in our hug. "Mom? Where is Prue?" I asked right away. I don't feel like talking and smiling. All I want to do right now, at this exact moment is seeing my daughter. "Well, someone has been missing that little angel." My mom said not answering my question. "Yes, and she's not the only one." "She's upstairs, sleeping in the nursery." At the second she told us that we headed towards the stairs through Prue's room. Peeta was still holding my hand inside his as we entered the nursery, not knowing there was a surprise waiting for us in the nursery.

I opened the door and got the surprise of my life, a bad one. "What the fact are you doing here!?" Peeta said madly before I could say anything. It was best if I let Peeta do the talking, I would slap him in his face, or worse take my bow and arrows to shoot on him if I was the one making the conversation. Gale was standing in front of the crib, holding my daughter in his arms like if it was normal for him to do that. "Put. Her. Down. Immediately." He added over articulating every word and squeezing my hand, something he does when he wants to make sure I keep calm. I'm calm, actually, deadly calm. Peeta, wasn't at all. I was wondering if Peeta would be able to chase Gale with his new leg, maybe I'd find out today. "Peeta, let me explain." "He told you to put her down!" I repeated calm. If I would start to yell now, Prue would start crying and that's not what I want after not seeing her for a few days. Gale finally did as he was told and putted Prue back in her crib. "Catnip I" He tried to say before we interrupted him. "Get out!" Peeta ordered him showing him the door. Gale stood there for a second, looking at me, hoping I would say something, before walking out of the room.

I took my little girl in my arms and just looked at her for a few seconds. "Hay princess. Daddy and mommy are back." I whispered. Peeta came closer and took her tiny little hands in his big and strong ones. "We've missed you little baby girl!" He said like if he wasn't angry a second ago. "Oh yes we did! Oh Peeta, she so beautiful." I looked at Peeta and saw he was smiling. "Just like her mother." He said stroking my cheeks with his hand. "I was going to say just like you. I think we'll never agree on that one." Someone was walking upstairs and entered the nursery. If it was Gale, he was going to have a bad time. "Why did Gale seems upset?" My mom asked us. Why? Well, maybe because he putted my little girl in danger? Oh no, that's why WE are upset. "Lilly, maybe now is not the right time to talk about this. By the way, were is Haymitch?" He asked her. He took Prue in his arms as I clued myself to them. "He had some gooses to craft for the Mayor. He'll be back soon."

I didn't want to hear Gale's side of the story. He did it for the people of Panem, that's why he did it. All those people we don't know, those people who watched me nearly die. Why chose them above me? His best friend, the one he once loved, or thought he did. I forgave him for everything he did, even that bomb, that had killed and burned so much people, even Prim. I forgave him, I thought he was going to be my best friend for the rest of my life, just be there for me as I would be there for him. But what does he do? He betrays me for the one thing I can't find it in me to forgive him. How can I forgive him for putting my little daughter's life in danger? While she's only on the world for a few weeks. My mom didn't even try to make me change my mind, Peeta didn't want to make me change my mind, he was thinking exactly what was in my head.

I showed my mom the door, to gently tell her I had some things to discuss with my lovely husband while I spend a bit time with my daughter. "So, what are we going to do about this?" I loved it, the way he says WE. It's his way to tell me it's not only my problem, that we'll share this and will do everything together. "I don't really know. I wasn't going to deal with this right away. I was planning to come home, hold my daughter, gently rock her to sleep and then slip into my own bed, put my head on my husband's chest and slowly fall asleep thanks to the magical heartbeat of my lovely husband. Now, he just wrecked my plan." I told him as I putted my daughter back into her crib as she stopped crying and fell back asleep. "I'd have love that plan!" He said as he took me in his arms and softly kisses my forehead. "But, that didn't really answer my question." He added a few seconds ago. "I don't know. Can't we just kick him out of the house? Maybe Haymitch could do that. I think he would love to do that!" Haymitch? He loves to kick anyone out. He would kick me out if he thought it would be helpful to anyone, but he's to in love with my little family to do that. And he IS part of this family. "Maybe we should hear him out?" Peeta said. Hear that man out? I would rather go back in to the woods being pregnant and fight a wild cat. "Hear him out and kick him out right after that." I asked, I can't wait to see the kick him out part. "We've got a plan."

**So, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Leave a review! You've no idea of how much it inspire me to read your reviews! Actually, it makes me want to write even more. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of his characters**

I went downstairs much against my will. I didn't want to stay away from my baby girl. But we have to do what we have to do. Gale was sitting in the couch with his hand in his hair, looking nervous and sad. At first I had no idea why he was sad, but then I understood why. It was the end of our friendship, I would've been sad too, if I wasn't that angry. "You have exactly five minutes to speak. After that either I kick you out, either I forgive you. But I think I'll go for the first option." I said. Peeta instantly took my hand and enlaced his finger in mine. Meaning, calm down Katniss. "You know I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger, especially not to put little Prue in danger. She's so cute, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." "Don't waste your time by telling how cute our daughter is" Peeta said, this time it was my turn to squeeze his hand. "Some districts were getting nervous. They wanted some news about your condition. They wanted to see you were doing fine, that you had you're happy ending. And of course that meant they wanted to see your baby." Wow, really? So he putted my daughter in danger just to please some curious people he doesn't even know. I had no idea about that group of people that…" I interrupted him immediately. "Mom, could go check on Prue please." I didn't want my mom to start worrying about that too. Haymitch didn't know, she didn't have to know either. At least not right away. "You sure? I thought she was sleeping." Yes she is, know just go over there and watch over her. "Mom, please." My mom went upstairs and Gale continued his story. "If I had known about that 'Snow forever' group, I would have shut up. You know I wouldn't do anything against you!" Well I thought you wouldn't. "And it never crosses your mind that that was why we never brought any picture out? Or you couldn't just ask us!? No, it never came across your mind to just TELL US what you were going to do!?" Peeta yelled, well, this time I was the calm one. "You had enough on your mind. I didn't want to bother you." Well, how kind of him. "Well, I didn't want to bother you by telling you that…, screw you!" Oh, that felt great. "Catnip… If I could do it all over…" I know that. My anger was already leaving my. I can't stay mad on Gale, even when he screws up big time. Peeta had it harder to find it in him. "I understand…" I said. It didn't mean I had forgiven him already. "Gale, you gave us some things to think about. I think it would be better if you left now." I said, Peeta wasn't going to keep it very much longer. "Do you think you guys will ever forgive me?" He asked as he stood up. "Probably, but I need some time to be just mad for now." I just felt like being mad at him for a few days.

Gale left knowing I was going to forgive him at some point, but he wanted to stay in the district till I did. So he went over the Haymitch's. Soon my mom went at home and Haymitch came by. A few hugs and hello's before he went back at his place too. We told him about what had happened with Gale. He wasn't so sure to want him to sleepover anymore. But he left to go back at his place anyway. I was finally alone with Peeta and Prue now. Peeta was in the kitchen, he wanted to bake. He bakes when he's angry. "You know, I have a better idea, if you have too much energy, I know one way to spend it!" I said seductively. "Really?" he said looking at me his hand in pastry. "Yeah!" He came closer and took me in his arms. "Bake some cheese buns!" I said joking. "I was thinking about something else. But if my wife wants cheese buns, that's what she'll have." And that's what he did.

Prue started to cry soon. She was hungry. I was back just in time, the reserves of milk I had made wasn't enough to feed her longer than two days. Good think the milk mommy was back. After feeding her I took her with my in the kitchen. She played with my braid while I was looking at my man at work.

**5 months later**

It took us exactly 3 days before we could forgive Gale. He was now back into district two and trying to dissolve the group he called 'Snowies', his way to joke about them and to made us feel better. He was tracing them down one by one to put them in jail. Panem wasn't going to be restored, that wasn't the plan, that wasn't the happy ever after we were promised. Haymitch was going over to district four, they needed him for a mission only he would be able to do. If it isn't drinking a bottle or crafting something out of wood, I have no idea of what they want him to do. I was hunting once a week, every Wednesday morning. I left the house early in the morning to come back just two hours after Peeta and Prue we're up. About Prue, she could sit and hold her head. She was growing so fast! She needed new clothes constantly. But my mom was taking care of that, my baby was spoiled! When I wasn't hunting, I was usually with Peeta at the bakery, we had built a crib there for Prue and brought her some toys. I was helping Peeta with those things I could do, not much, but I was just happy to be with him. Johanna and Annie came over two months ago, with own kids. Nick had made it into the swim team, not that much of a surprise. Johanna's little boy was doing fine two. He was about two years old now, (I forget about his name so I'm going to call him Danny) She made plans for the marriage of Danny and Prue. I don't know if I would like them to get married. I don't think that's a good idea. But, Prue is going to choose that all by herself, in about 30 years. She wasn't leaving me before I was sure she could protect herself, and she wasn't going to live far away from my! She was allowed to take the house next to ours, that's it.

**I'm getting a bit out of inspiration today. Any one that has some ideas? What could possible happen now? I've got some things in mind, but only for later on in the story. Review and let me know what you would like to read!**


End file.
